Competing for Love
by HeroPower
Summary: In the sequel to Missing You, Jaden's third year at Duel Academy is set to begin. This means big changes for his life. But is he ready for these changes? Is he mature enough? Remake of the original Competition. Set in Jaden's POV.
1. Confronting Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. If I did, I wouldn't dread watching Season 3.

* * *

Author's Note: ...I owe the fans of this series of fanfics an apology. I am truly, truly sorry for the near nine months it took for this to come out. Life... got hard. I won't go into too much detail, but the basics are that one of my family members ran away from home, one of my pets died... and then my computer went berserk and would not run programs. I thought the hardware was fried, but last week, I did a complete system reset (which I had put off, because I thought I might be able to retrieve the data I had on it), and it worked. So, I'm back. Again, I know I can not apologize enough, but if it will satisfy the fans, the Jaden from these fanfics bows in apology as well. ...Didn't work for Nagaru Tanigawa, not gonna work for me, I know.

Also, uh, sorry in advance. Let the fic begin!

* * *

Number One Duelist To Ever Exist, the Great Jaden Yuki, here to tell you more of my exploits at Duel Academy! And just like me, life can be great! If you haven't heard the tale up until now... Why are you starting here? Go... find out how I got a girlfriend in Alexis, or how I toppled Duel Academy's crazed former-king.

But, to sum it all up, going into my Third Year, things were SWEEEET! I had saved the world from the Sacred Beasts and stopped the Society of Light. I proved myself better than two Pro Duelists. Heck, I'd even beaten the King of Games, Yugi Muto's deck! As for my personal life? It was pretty awesome. Had two of the best room mates a guy could ask for, Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hassleberry... Yes, that is his real name. ...At least, I think it is. At the end of last year, a little girl with a crush on me, Blair Flannigan, managed to get into Duel Academy a couple years early. Parental influence or something like that. Chazz and I had mostly buried the hatchet. Mostly... And I even had a great duelist, Alexis Rhodes, for a girlfriend. Who could ask for anything better?

Alright, so, due to said crazed former-king of the Academy, Chancellor Sheppard had stepped down as Chancellor... Weird sentence. Now Crowler was Chancellor full-time! Yaaaay... But, we were cool. ...Mostly cool. Alright, so like Chazz and I, Crowler and I weren't best buds, but he didn't want me out any more. Yeah, Year Three was looking to be my best one yet.

That's why life decided I needed to be brought down.

* * *

I was sitting in the Card Shop, absentmindedly opening a couple of packs of cards I'd picked up. ...No, everything I do isn't absentmindedly! ...Okay, I'll grant, quite a few things are, but still. I didn't even plan to use any, but hey, this is my comfort. Some people eat excessive amounts of ice cream, I tear through packs of cards. That's nothing compared to what Syrus would do for comfort, snuggling with Mr. Fuzzybear.

Right about when I was halfway through looking through the last five-pack... Yeah, now it makes more sense why that's a comfort. Right about then, Sheppard walked in, carrying a suitcase.

"Dorothy!" Sheppard called out. "I've secured them!"

Dorothy walked out from behind the counter and accepted the suitcase from him. I looked up at the two.

"Don't cards usually come in boxes, or something?" I asked.

"These are packs of rare cards." Sheppard explained.

"I didn't hear anything about that." I said.

"Yes, Crowler's definitely proven himself worthy of being my successor." Sheppard said, nodding.

"Chancellor Crowler thought it would be more productive to order the rare packs before the new school year starts, rather than right before the first placement exam of the year." Dorothy explained further.

Oh, that's right. During my first month here, I heard something about a ship being attacked for them, or something. ...Yeah, we at Duel Academy take cards that seriously.

"These won't go on sale for another few weeks though, I'm afraid." Dorothy said, with a wink. Oh, like I needed them right away. I had one-of-a-kind Neo-Spacians.

Still, I had to admit, that was impressive of Crowler.

"So, why'd Chanc- Former-Chancellor Sheppard bring them?" I asked.

"He works here now." Dorothy said.

"But I thought you were gonna be the headmaster of the Slifer dorm?" I asked, looking to Sheppard.

"Where'd you here that?" Sheppard answered my question with a question. Great, just what I needed at the time.

"A- Syrus told me he heard you were gonna be the headmaster, since... well, last year, the closest thing we had was a cat." I explained.

"Silly rumors." Sheppard laughed. "I was offered the position by Crowler, but I'd rather work at the card shop."

"Why?" I asked.

"Last year, I was away, planning a tournament that never got off the ground." Sheppard said. "That was enough to let a cult form at my school. The year before that, I entrusted five teenagers to protect keys from a group of assassins. I've learnt I'm not good in a position of power."

"But at the same time, that cult began on Crowler's watch." I said.

"That may be true, but I have to take responsibility for it." Sheppard said. "Besides, there are perks to working here."

Cue Sheppard casting a gaze at Dorothy, and her laughing playfully.

"Oh, you!" Dorothy said.

"Egh..." I said, sticking my tongue out, slightly. "Uh, that's great and all, but I gotta go."

I got up and walked out. As I was leaving, I could hear Dorothy yelling behind me, "But Jaden, your cards!" I kept walking though.

* * *

Once I was far enough away, I took off running. I would have continued running, except I ran into Chazz. And I don't mean that I slowed down and walked normal around him. I mean, full on collision.

"Slacker, watch where you're going!" Chazz barked.

"Sorry, Chazz." I said, holding out my hand.

Chazz stared at me for a second, before lifting himself up.

"Whatever, just don't let it happen again." Chazz said, while dusting off his jacket. "I just got this back from the cleaners."

I knew Chazz was joking, but I just went back to heading home without making a smart remark.

* * *

Once I was back at my dorm room, I planted my face right into my pillow and let out a shout.

"I'M UP, SARGE!" Hassleberry's voice rang from above me. Uh oh.

Hassleberry jumped out of his bed, before looking around.

"Wait, what's going on?" Hassleberry asked.

"You were having another military-related dream?" I put out there.

"Maybe so." Hassleberry nodded. "But I still heard you scream, Sarge. What's wrong?"

"Oh. That." I said. "On my way back to the cabin, I ran into Chazz. Literally."

Hassleberry got a good laugh out of that.

"I sprained my knee." I said. "I didn't think it was much, but when I jumped in bed, I hit it hard."

"Is there anything I can do for you, Sarge?" Hassleberry asked, with a look of genuine concern on his face. Oh, come on! Make me feel worse!

"Nah, I'm good." I said. "Maybe all it needs is some exercise."

I leapt off my bed and walked out, hearing Hassleberry give a faint, "Wait, Sarge!" as I was getting further away.

* * *

The roof! The roof is the only place a guy can possibly be alone, right? Lying under the clouds, looking at an endless expanse of blue i- Okay, that doesn't sound like me at all. But yeah. I was now on the roof of the Academy. No one could find me here, right?

"Jaden! I'm glad I found you." Oh, boy!

Blair came running up.

"What's up, Blair?" I asked, sitting up.

"I need some dating advice." Blair said. Whoa! Whoa! Wait!

Okay, so, Blair had mentioned having a thing for another guy back during Duel Monster's Spirit Day. Alright, I get that. But what makes her think I know anything about dating?

"Well, you are the only person I know who has a girlfriend." Blair explained when I asked her.

"I'm sure that's not the case, but okay. Shoot." I said.

"What do you look for in a girl?" Blair asked, sitting down across from me.

"She has to be a good duelist." I said, nodding. "Have a great personality. She needs to be compatible enough with me, but can't be too similar. It is true what they say. Opposites attract. Of course, that gets in the way of her being a good duelist, but y'know!"

I faked a chuckle.

"How did you and Alexis become an item anyway?" Blair asked. Ooh, she doesn't hold back, does she?

"Well, I saved her from a cult, but I'm going to assume that won't work for everybody, sooo..." I began thinking over what I should say next. "Not sure what to tell you for that one."

"What do you think was the most romantic moment between you two?" Blair asked.

"Mmmmm..." I said, closing my eyes and nodding my head. "That's a good question."

* * *

It wasn't long after I beat Aster during Duel Monster's Spirit Day. Alexis and I were in her room.

"Jaden, do you know how much trouble we're gonna get in for cutting class?" Alexis asked. "Do you know how much trouble YOU'RE going to get in?"

"I'm already set to advance to third year status." I said. "Besides, absolutely no one pays attention in Mr. Whatshisface's class anyway."

"Mr. Stein." Alexis said. "But, I guess you have a point. Still, you'd better not make too much of a habit of this."

"See, this is what's great about us." I said. "I'm the irresponsible one who makes poor decisions, you're the respoinsible one who makes the boring decisions."

"Boring?" Alexis chuckled.

"I mean we balance each other out." I said, nodding. "I can get you to cut class every so often so we have time alone together, and you can keep me from completely falling asleep while ditching class... again. I've even starting arriving on time."

And then the two of us shared a good laugh.

* * *

"And then what?" Blair asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Did you two kiss, or make out, or..." Blair began blushing.

"What?!" I yelled. "NO! Why would... No!"

"Then what made it the most romantic?" Blair asked.

"Well, maybe most romantic is a little off, but it was the best moment of our relationship." I explained. "Whenever I was younger, I didn't think much about relationships. But when I did, I didn't just want all the slobbery kissing and all that. Cooties, y'know?"

Blair just innocently looked at me, like she's had marriage and stuff on her mind since she was born.

"Anyway, I always kinda just... liked the idea of just sitting around with someone and enjoying each other's company." I explained. "Whether that's in a duel, in their place or even somewhere boring, like a dressing room."

"So, if I want a guy like you, I need to be compatible with him, have a personality he likes, be an even better duelist, maybe save him from a cult, and then just have a quiet moment with him." Blair nodded. "Thanks, Jaden."

"No problem, squirt." I said, standing up and walking off.

"Oh, by the way, Jaden!" Blair called after me.

"Hm?" I asked, turning around.

"You meant to say 'greatest moment of our relationship so far'!" Blair said with a smile. "I'm sure you two will have many more great times together!"

...Ouch.

* * *

After that, since I couldn't find any place where I could be alone, I decided to go to the next best place.

"Slacker, what are you doing in my office?" Crowler asked.

"Catching up on my sleep." I said, leaning against Crowler's desk.

"You have a perfectly g- a room to do that in!" Crowler said.

"I have room mates who keep me up at night." I said with a yawn. "Unless you want me to sleep through all my tests, be held back a year and stay at the Academy longer?"

"Well, I certainly don't want that..." Crowler nodded, before realizing my trap. "But you can't sleep here!"

Crowler promptly threw me out of his office. Hey! We barely bantered! And here I thought he wouldn't even care about me being there.

* * *

With no other place I could go, I found myself knocking on Bastion's door.

"Jaden?" Bastion asked, in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I need a place to crash and just sit by myself for a little while." I said.

"What's wrong with yo- Room mates?" Bastion asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "But I'm sure you'll let me sit back and think strategy."

"Strategy?" Bastion looked at me like I had fifteen heads. ...What? I can't say three heads. I've seen how he looks at Cyber End Dragon!

Bastion continued to stare at me, like he was figuring out a math equation. Once he got the answer, he sighed.

"Jaden, I'd gladly invite you in, but I currently need to paint my walls over again." Bastion said.

"I can help." I said.

"No, no." Bastion said. "If you want to think strategy, painting my room would be no way to do it."

"Oh, alright." I said, with a weak laugh. Bastion's a terrible liar. ...Well, guess I can't talk, huh?

As I was walking off, I thought I heard Bastion talking to someone. I'd quickly figure out who.

* * *

When I made it back to the Slifer Dorm, I was denied entry to my room by Chazz, sitting in front of the door.

"Hey, Chazz, what's up?" I asked. "Can ya get out of the way? It's getting late, and I need to get back to my bed."

"Nuh-uh." Chazz said. "You're gonna come to my place for dinner."

"...Chazz, buddy." I put my hands on his shoulders. "Look, we're good as rivals, but I don't see us together as a couple."

"I could do so much better than you!" Chazz snapped. Okay, now that's the worst lie I'd heard all day.

"If this is about your jacket, I'll pay for a new one." I said.

"You couldn't afford to buy one sleeve." Chazz said. "Especially not after wasting your money on cards you apparently don't need."

Chazz then tossed the cards I left at the card shop at me. I quickly picked up the cards and dusted them off.

"That's not all." Chazz said. "I've heard from your room mates, that little girl and Chancellor Crowler that you've seemed off. As if that wasn't enough, I got a message from Bastion awhile ago, telling me to talk to you. What's up?"

I looked up, smiling sheepishly at Chazz.

* * *

We moved the conversation to Chazz's room. Once I sat down, Chazz walked over to his mini-fridge, pulled out two sodas and passed one to me.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I really would think you were trying to romance me." I chuckled.

"Quit with the jokes." Chazz said. "And just so we're clear, this isn't going to become a regular thing! I'm only doing this to get everyone else to stop telling me something's wrong with you. Heck, Bastion outright said I was the only one who could understand you."

I smiled weakly.

"Yeah..." I said. "I haven't wanted to say anything, because I didn't want to be judged by it. But, you've got me, Chazz. I lost a duel to someone better than me."

I jokingly flinched, expecting Chazz to yell at me, but he just stared at me.

"I'm not gonna judge you on this, Jaden." Chazz sa- Wait, did he call me by my real name? "If I'm right, I'm the last one to judge you for this."

...He knew.

I sighed. "Alright, Chazz. Here's what happened."

I'm sure you've probably figured it out yourself, but here's the extra details you probably can't fill out on your own.

* * *

It was earlier that day. Alexis and I were in Obelisk Arena. The place where I had beaten her and saved her from the Society's evil hold. Truly, the place our relationship started. ...Well, not really, but saying it started in a hospital room sounds too cliche.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Jaden..." Alexis started. "Do you... think about the future?"

"You mean where I'm King of Games?" I asked. "Yeah."

"No, I mean... the more immediate future." Alexis said. "Like, us graduating."

"Oh, that." I said. "Meh. I don't worry about things like that!"

"Well, you're probably going off to be a Pro Duelist, aren't you?" Alexis asked.

"Probably." I said. "I mean, what else would I do? Become a hermit, wandering through a desert?"

Alexis chuckled, before stopping.

"Oh, this is just getting harder..." Alexis muttered. "Look, Jaden. When I graduate, I've been thinking... I'll go on to study to be a teacher at a Duel Academy like this." You see where this is going. I didn't.

"That's awesome, Lex!" I exclaimed. "I'll be inspiring the next generation of duelists, as you teach them!"

"I'm sure you will." Alexis said, with a sad smile on her face. "But, we'll be on two very different tracks. You'll be dueling in the Pro Leagues, while I'll probably be off at school, studying. It likely won't work out."

"Oh, of course it will." I said. "Any school would be stupid to reject you." ...You idiot!

"Jaden!" Alexis said. "I'm saying I think we should break up."

"What?!" I asked, shocked.

"I mean... Do you really think it would work out?" Alexis asked. "We'd be away from each other for so long... One of us would wind up hurting the other. I don't want to hurt you like that."

Tell her it hurts now, but you can get over it. Tell her it hurts now, but you can get over it. Tell her- "Yeah, I get ya." ...I hate myself. "But, y'know, Lex... I've had my own worries about the Pro Leagues lately. It's not like I have to go right away."

"You're probably just anxious." Alexis said. "You could easily become the next King of Games if you want to, and we all know you want to."

Oh, yeah. Become King of Games, have to meet everyone else's expectations, throw honorable duelists under the bus because they were accused of cheating, praise a real cheater because the crowd loves them, become a slave to trends... Yeah. Being a professional duelist really looked great.

"I know you have an amazing future ahead of you, Jaden." Alexis said. "I'm just... not part of it. At least, not as anything more than a friend and a fan."

* * *

"And that's what happened." I told Chazz.

"I figured as much." Chazz said. "Bastion could probably tell you felt the same way he did when that Amazoness rejected him."

"Look, I know that nothing I say or do will change anything." I said. "It'll just make me look like a sore loser. But..."

"But you feel like your heart has been ripped out, stepped on and broken into a thousand pieces." Chazz said.

"...Well, I wouldn't go that far." I said. "I just know what'll happen if I say anything. Syrus and Hassleberry will treat me special, walking on egg shells. Crowler will probably be overjoyed. Atticus will be disappointed, since he wanted us to get together so Alexis could be a star or something. Blair... will probably offer me a kiss on the cheek and let me know she's available. And the other students will either spite me for being sad that she dumped me when they never had a shot with her, or spite me for being sad that she dumped me because they think I expect her to be with me."

"Let them!" Chazz said, lifting his legs up and resting them on the table. "Then when they're dumped by their girlfriends or boyfriends, or rejected by whoever they like, turn your back on them!"

"I could never do that." I said.

"Slacker, this is your first heart break." Chazz said. "You're not accustom to dealing with something like this. There are only two things that you being hurt by this means."

"What?" I asked.

"The feelings you had, the relationship, all those were real and important to you, for one." Chazz said, before taking a drink from his can of soda. "The second is that you're still human. It's only natural to feel pain when something like this happens. Just don't go stealing her deck or something."

I looked at Chazz for a second, before smirking. "Or keys?"

"Or keys." Chazz said with a chuckle.

That's when Ojama Yellow appeared on Chazz's shoulder.

"Boss, since that only applies to humans, does that mean whenever you tell us you don't want us, you really mean you want us to steal your stuff?" Ojama Yellow asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Of course not!" Chazz yelled. "You guys might as well be human too! You certainly smell like ones!"

I let out a loud laugh. Probably inappropriately loud, but dang. I needed it.

"Thanks, Chazz." I said. "That really helped."

"Don't mention it." Chazz said. "No seriously. Don't. I have a reputation to maintain. If people see me helping a Slifer Slacker like you, I'll be ruined."

"Right." I said, getting up to leave. "I was just thanking you for the soda. I really needed something to wet my whistle."

"Oh, and Slacker?" Chazz asked.

"Yes, Chazzer?" I asked back.

"Emotional pain is just like physical pain." Chazz said. "If anyone laughs at you for being hurt by being dumped, they'd probably laugh at a guy being hit by a car. Just as long as you don't get in your own car and hunt down the driver, you're golden."

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Look at me." Chazz said. "If you work through the pain, you get over it. If you don't, you help start a cult."

"No, I meant you think I could get a driver's license?" I chuckled.

"Oh, get going!" Chazz said, preparing to throw his soda can at me. I quickly got out of there.

* * *

I returned to my room to find Syrus and Hassleberry already asleep. I figured I'd let them know in the morning and tried to get to sleep.

Despite talking to Chazz, I still had some difficulty getting to sleep. The pain was still fresh. Still, at least I was getting some. But, honestly, I should have seen this as a premonition of things to come. The last time I didn't get enough sleep, that was because of the kidnapping incident. This time... Well, at least it wasn't anything big.

* * *

The next day, as Syrus, Hassleberry and I were headed to class, we happened to bump into Alexis. ...Not literally, this time.

"Oh." The both of us said, gulping heavily. This was our first time seeing each other since the previous morning.

"Hey, Lex." I said.

"Jaden." Alexis said. "How've you been?"

"Good. A little tired, but I'll be fine." I said. Yeah, still hate how I couldn't be honest.

"I know how you feel." Alexis said, seemingly understanding the truth behind my words.

"Well, I gotta go to the bathroom, or something." I said, turning around.

"Okay, just... don't miss class." Alexis said, walking on ahead.

I stood there for about a minute, before turning my head to Syrus.

"Is she gone?" I asked.

"Of course she is." Syrus said. "What's going on?"

"Why didn't you and Private Rhodes walk together?" Hassleberry asked. "We'd have held back."

"Oh, that?" I asked. "We broke up yesterday."

"WHAT?!" Syrus and Hassleberry yelled together, attracting the attention of everybody around.

"I just told them we were getting a new room mate!" I said to everybody, as I pushed the two away. "Don't worry. We'll settle this."

"Jaden, why didn't you tell us?" Syrus asked.

"You two were asleep by the time I felt like talking about it." I said.

"First your knee and now this." Hassleberry said. "You just aren't having a good week, Sarge."

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Syrus asked.

"Don't worry, guys." I said. "It hurts, but I'm working through it. If I really need anything, I'll be sure to ask. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?" The two asked in unison. Huh, fun word.

"I'm sure." I smiled.

It wasn't a lie. I had felt better since my talk with Chazz. As long as nothing got me caught up, I'd be fine. And nothing would happen, right? ...Right?

* * *

Author's Note: ...I just love my readers so much, huh? Make people wait 9 months for the next story, and start it off by having their favorite couple break up! I'm just the greatest writer ever.

In all honesty though, this was a plan I had even before my "exile", as I like to call it. Split Jaden and Alexis up. Why? Fans of the original fics might be able to guess, but regardless, this has been something I wanted to do since before I finished Missing You. So, this was planned. The delay wasn't.

That being said, I'm kind of glad for my "exile". I feel it helped me connect to who I was back when I was first writing these. So, that can only help the remakes, right? I also had the fortune to finally be able to finish my Haruhi Suzumiya novel collection, which, for those who don't know, also features a snarky narrator who serves as the main protagonist. That should help these fics. (Number 4, that's all I'm saying.)

Incidentally, because I took so long to actually get this out, I wrote, edited and put this chapter up all in the same day. Other chapters haven't been written yet. Not usually a good thing, but something is better than nothing, and the next chapters require two things. Duels written out, and Season 3 to be watched. And I'm not gonna lie, I prefer writing the duels. I'll go over my reasons at other times, but I greatly dislike the Evangelion-esque direction Season 3 went. But this opening chapter, while originally planned to go into more stuff, could be done without delving into Season 3, so here it is. But don't worry, I will be going back and fixing typos and such later. And hey, look, it's the longest first chapter in a Jaden's Journal fic so far.

That's the last thing I'm touching upon in the Author's Note. I've figured "The Hero Series" and "The Fool Series"... those are too vague. They can apply to most things. "Jaden's Journal", while not exactly the most accurate, since Jaden is not writing in a journal... still gives a better idea on what the series of fics is about.

...Okay. One last thing. I really am so sorry, and appreciate everyone who was willing to wait this long. You guys are amazing.


	2. The Competition Arrives

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. If I did, considering my upload schedule, the show would still be running to this day.

* * *

Author's Note: I'd like the thank everyone for their favorites and follows. I am, once again, sorry for the delay.

* * *

So, it was the first day of the new year, officially. Syrus, Hassleberry and me were making our way to the opening ceremony. And by making our way, I, of course, mean rushing there.

"I can't believe you slept in again!" Syrus shouted.

"Hey, it's not my fault I was anxious about becoming a second year!" Hassleberry said.

"That's a lie and you know it!" Syrus said. "Besides, if Jaden could wake up on time, you could too!"

"Well, I did dedicate myself more to going to class in the past few months." I said. "Can't risk bringing back old habits, right?"

My two best friends stopped fighting and shot me a quick glance of concern. Great, this again...

"Still, if Hassleberry had made us late, we'd get detention for life." Syrus said.

"Oh, don't oversell it like that." Hassleberry argued.

"That reminds me." I said, stopping where I stood.

Syrus and Hassleberry turned around to look at me.

"Jay, you okay?" Syrus rhymed.

"Hm?" I said. "Oh, yeah. I'm just gonna hang back for a few minutes."

"But it's the opening ceremony." Hassleberry said. "Crowler ain't gonna let you get away with ditching class."

"Oh, I'll show up." I said. "I just want to fall under the radar."

"Radar?" Syrus asked. "Is it because of you and Alexis? I thought you two were cool."

"We are." I said. "Well, mostly. Look, it's not her I'm worried about running into. It's Atticus."

"Atticus?" Syrus asked.

"Private Lexi's older brother?" Hassleberry asked. "Why him?"

"Well..." I started.

* * *

It all happened shortly after Lex and I broke up. Eventually we knew we'd have to tell Atticus, and ruin his dream of Alexis being a star dating the number one student of the Academy, like some students at West Academy or something.

"You what?!" Atticus shouted. "But you two can't break up! If Alexis is gonna be an idol..."

"I don't recall ever saying I wanted to date Jaden to become an idol." Alexis interrupted him.

"And I don't want to date someone who's just using me." I complained, before turning to Alexis and adding, "Not that you ever would."

"Oh, I get you, Jaden." Alexis said, shooting a glance at her brother.

"Come on, Lex." Atticus said. "What could be so bad about dating Jaden? He's an amazing duelist, he's kind to his friends, he's got a bright future ahead of him, sure he may be kind of ill-mannered, but we can fix that. On top of that, he would give anything for a friend."

Okay, if I didn't know any better, I'd be convinced Atticus wanted to date me himself.

"YOU should know." Alexis said, before turning around and walking off in a huff. ...Is it huff or puff? Ah, whatever, you know what I mean.

"Lex, wait!" Atticus called out, before turning to me. "Look, don't worry, Jaden. I'll see if I can smooth things over."

"It's fine, Atticus." I said. "I've talked to Chazz about it an-"

"You talked to Chazz before me?" Atticus seemed about half-serious with how upset he was. "About love?! Chazzanova?"

"...Okay, you have a fair point." I said. "But his advice has worked so far. I'm just going through a mourning period or something like that. I'll be okay, and I'm sure Alexis will too."

"Jaden..." Atticus started, clasping his hands on my shoulder. "Does my sister mean so little to you that you're just going to give up on your relationship this easily?"

"It's not like that." I said. "Lex is great. If she wanted to be with me... yeah, it'd be awesome. But it didn't work out. We're on two different courses. She's gonna be a Pro Duelist or something, and I'm probably gonna end up running a shop in my hometown."

"...Are you okay?" Atticus asked, looking me in the face. "Where's the energetic nutjob who goes on about being the Next King of Games?"

"I'm just being realistic." I said. Okay, so really, it was still anxiety over what Zane had told me. But I wasn't gonna tell Atticus that. Dude wanted to be an idol. I wasn't about to mess with someone else's dream like Zane messed with mine.

* * *

"And that's what happened." I said. "Ever since, Atticus has been trying to push the issue. I mean, I appreciate his concern, but he doesn't need to go to all this trouble."

"Ah, I get it." Hassleberry said with a nod. "The enemy takes every shot at you he can get, so you want to slip by while he's distracted."

"That's the plan." I said.

So, Syrus and Hassleberry walked on ahead. I paced around for a few minutes, keeping up my speed. Once I was sure no other students would be filing in, I went over to the classroom and peeked in. Crowler, Bonaparte, Sheppard, the other teachers all up on stage. Blair was on stage, giving a speech as the representative of the new class.

Darn it! Took too long! If I went in now, I'd be stepping on Blair's speech. Not something I particularly looked forward to.

When Blair finished up, as she walked back to her seat, she looked around, before spotting me at the doorway and shooting me a wink. I quickly ducked out of the way. Darn it, Blair! I'm trying to be inconspicuous.

Waiting a second to make sure no one was going to walk out, scoop me up, place me in my seat and lecture me about the importance of being on time, I was able to breathe a sigh of relief. ...For all of two seconds. Because as I looked back to make sure it was safe, there were now three new guys on the stage. Oh, C'MON!

So, apparently, these were representatives from the other Duel Academys... Duel Academy's? Duel Academi? Whatever! They were from North, South, East and West Academy. You get that. Sheppard had apparently been scouting them last year. Because the Academy didn't have enough room to accommodate all three in Obelisk with the new batch of students coming in, I'd even signed up my cabin to house one of them, until any demotions were made.

 _'So, one of these guys will be my new dorm mate.'_ I thought as I looked in.

I'll introduce them in the same order they were introduced by Sheppard and Crowler.

The South Academy Representative looked more mature than the others, or maybe that was the air he carried himself with. His red hair was spiky, like... right out of a hero comic. His name was Adrian Gecko.

 _'Meh, he seems a little... Chazz-ish to room with Slifers.'_ I thought. _'But who knows. Maybe he's the opposite.'_

The next was Axel Brodie, from West Academy. From the looks of him, he seemed like a battle-hardened tough guy. Muscles bulging from a sleeveless vest, a harsh glare at the Duel Academy students and a nose that, due to it looking big, made me question if he broke it in a fight.

 _'Maybe... staying with us as a bodyguard of some sorts?'_ I thought. _'Nah. That glare is too angry to be willing to stay around helping people. Still, he might make a good rival for Hassleberry.'_

The next guy... I will never forget my shock seeing him. Now, my comments about Axel's nose being broken in a fight? Nothing compared to this guy, who had a bandaged eye. And I thought I'd seen some rough stuff. But more shocking than a 17-year old with a bandaged eye was the fact he was carrying A FLIPPIN' CROCODILE ON HIS BACK! At first, I thought it was a prop, but then it moved! This guy, Jim "Crocodile" Cook of East Academy, was amazing!

 _'Now I wouldn't mind him rooming with us.'_ I thought, seeing his jovial expression. Thanks for another word, Bastion. _'Still, I don't know how Syrus will handle the crocodile.'_

And finally, the North Academy stude- Wait, there were only four?!

Sheppard took a minute out and began conversing with the other three. I later learned he was making sure the fourth student was on the ship.

This could be my chance. But then again, if this kid was just running late, or went through the wrong entrance, people might think I was him. Then I'd be stealing the thunder from these guys.

Of course, my decision was made for me. Winged Kuriboh appeared on my shoulder and cried out, pointing to the side. What did I see when I turned to look? A blue cat with a ruby on it's head running towards us. By the ethereal appearance, I was guessing Duel Spirit.

Behind the cat was a guy my age with blue hair that puffed into natural spikes, like when your hair is cut, not like Adrian's gelled up spikes. The guy had a unique uniform that, I could swear looked like a modified blue uniform, only with more frills. And then there was his face. I could swear I'd seen it somewhere before. Almost like I saw it earlier that day. In my room. As I brushed my teeth. Darn Alexis for making me pick up that habit and seeing a vision of the future!

"'Scuse meh!" The guy yelled in a Southern accent.

The boy ran past me and into the room. Everyone turned their attention to the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late!" The boy yelled.

"Ah, there he is." Sheppard said.

Then... I was spotted by Crowler.

"Jaden Yuki!" Crowler's voice went shrill. "You and I will be having a couple words later. Get to your seat!"

As I went to sit down, I looked to see how many people noticed. Only my friends had any reaction to this. Everyone else was looking at the Blue Haired Mystery Boy.

"I apologize for dragging this out, everyone." Sheppard said. "However, let me properly introduce the Champion from North Academy. Jesse Anderson."

Jesse walked to the stage, chuckling while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Hey, that's my thing!

"Sorry, excuse me, sorry." Jesse said as he jumped on stage.

Everyone around, aside from Chazz and myself, let out an applause. Jesse shook hands with the others... or rather, he shook Adrian's hand. Axel refused the gesture, and Jim actually offered his hand to Jesse first. Jesse was a bit freaked by the crocodile though.

I let off a little chuckle at that, causing Chazz to shoot me a shocked glance.

"Slacker, are you laughing at someone else's misery?" Chazz asked.

"No." I lied.

Once I turned back to the stage, I realized Sheppard wasn't done.

"It is my honor to introduce these four from our sister schools and I hope you will all give them a warm welcome to Duel Academy." Sheppard said.

Cue obligatory applause.

"However, it does break my heart that the esteemed Professor Thelonius Viper could not be here today, despite receiving the same invitation as these four Champions." Sheppard said. "I had hoped he would do better to push you students than you have before, as he has done to the students at West Academy. With th-"

Axel tapped Sheppard's shoulder. When Sheppard turned, Axel held out his hand for the microphone.

Sheppard seemed like he wasn't gonna give up the microphone, until Axel said, "I'd like to say something in regards to Professor Viper."

"Well, you are from the same school as he is." Sheppard muttered, right into the mike. Smoooooth.

Axel took the microphone and turned directly to all of us Duel Academy students.

"Professor Thelonius Viper was a teacher of mine." Axel said sternly. "He was also like a second father to me. The reason he could not be here today is because he went missing following the School Duel last year, in which North Academy could not participate because their best student was away."

Axel shot Jesse a glare, before returning his attention to us Duel Academy students.

"As such, West Academy was asked to substitute for the North." Axel explained. "Professor Viper just happened to disappear at this time."

Axel glare sharpened.

"While no trace of Viper has been found, it's very, very likely that someone from Duel Academy was responsible for this." Axel concluded. "Because I was in the middle of a duel, I couldn't save my teacher from whatever happened to him. I was already responsible for one death, but now, thanks to one of the students here, or possibly faculty..."

Quick glance to Crowler, then back at us.

"...I can't forgive myself for another." Axel said. "Be aware, I WILL find who is responsible for this. And they will pay."

Axel handed the microphone back to Sheppard, then stepped back next to Jim.

 _'Please let Jim be our roommate...'_ I thought to myself. _'Heck, even Adrian will be okay. Just not the maniac looking for Duel Academy blood.'_

Sheppard laughed nervously, before addressing the situation, "Well, there's that attitude West Academy students are known for. But Axel, there is no need to intimidate your new classmates. All of you will be held with the same respect as the Champion of Duel Academy."

Uh, Sheppard, I don't think he was kidding. I mean, he was sending us a death glare. That was not good.

"Do any of the other Overseas Champions wish to make a comment to the new students?" Sheppard asked, holding out his microphone to the other three.

Jesse and Jim seemed to be able to read the mood of the room. Neither would be able to diffuse the situation. However, Adrian nodded at Sheppard and took the microphone.

"Axel may be worried about the stiff competition here, but not me." Adrian said. "Let's all have fun with each other and enjoy ourselves. That's my philosophy for my stay here."

Adrian handed the microphone back to Sheppard, who turned to the other students and cleared his throat.

"With that out of the way, there is one last thing I'd like to announce." Sheppard said. "Towards the end of last year, I was in an accident."

An accident called dueling Zane, who decided to stop showing respect to his opponents and instead showed them electrodes to attach to their bodies, but hey, I beat him.

"It isn't severe..."

Oh, yeah, right. I got shocked with that stuff too, and I'm younger than you are. That electrical shock was NASTY!

"...however, it has made me realize I'm not the spring chicken I once was." Sheppard said. "In addition to the mental stress I've felt of having to entrust students to protect the Academy from the Shadow Riders, as well as knowing my absence allowed a cult to form in our glorious school, I've decided to step down as Chancellor. As such, Crowler will be acting as permanent Chancellor. I would have announced this at the Graduation Duel, but I wanted to wait until my last project, the one I spent last year working on, was completed. I do not know how this will play out, especially in light of Professor Viper's disappearance. However, I am glad I was able to give you students one last gift before retiring as Chancellor. I thank you all for your understanding."

Most of the Second and Third Years stood and clapped, with a few First Years joining in. Heck, even the four Champions applauded.

At this point, Sheppard had handed Crowler the microphone.

"For many of you Second and Third Years, this will seem like a jarring change." Crowler began. "I can assure you, I am in the same boat as you. Last year, when I was appointed Temporary Chancellor, I knew Sheppard would be back before the end of the year. However, this year, despite having experience, I do not know when or if I will be asked to step down. I am also in an interest position, as I now need to find replacement Headmasters for the Slifer and Obelisk Dorms. I am willing to trust the Obelisk Dorm to Professor Stein. As for Slifer Red, ever since Professor Banner's disappearance, we've been at a loss, letting the Slifers have near free range. So, while I search for a good Headmaster, I'd like to appoint my Vice-Chancellor, Jean-Louise Bonaparte, as guardian of the Red Dorm."

"What?!" Bonaparte hissed. HA! That's what ya get for trapping me in the forest, buddy!

"I have no further plans for former Chancellor Sheppard's Champion students." Crowler stated. "As such, I will be conferring with him about this plan of his."

There were some murmurs in the crowd, clearly confused.

"This will be easy, as my first act as Chancellor was to approve the former Chancellor's request to work in our very own Card Shack with Miss Dorothy!" Crowler shouted.

This was met with uproarious applause. Everyone of the Second and Third Years was glad to see Sheppard would be sticking around. Of course, how many were happy about having Sheppard still around because they liked him, and how many were happy because they disliked Crowler and figured Sheppard would keep him in line... I couldn't begin to guess. I was part of the first camp.

Crowler continued to go on about his plans as Chancellor, the other teachers gave speeches about their plans, Bonaparte explained how he wished he had been assigned Ra and that Professor Sartyr was made Slifer's Headmaster, but was a professional and would see his duty done properly, et cetera.

* * *

Considering all the announcements made on the first day of this school year, class didn't last long. I was called into Chancellor Crowler's office, where he gave me a quick lecture and told me he'd have another teacher assign me a project to make up for getting to class so late, and I was done. Honestly, it was amazing. Crowler being booted up to Chancellor meant I had no more worries. The guy was too busy with paper work to even scold me! YES!

Hassleberry and Syrus were waiting for me when I got out.

"What's up, guys?" I asked.

"Have you forgot?" Syrus asked, irritated. "You signed us up for a new roommate."

"We figured since you did this without our permission, you should at least meet the guy with us." Hassleberry said.

"Heh, sorry." I chuckled, rubbing the back of my head.

As we started walking, Syrus brought up the question on everyone's mind, "Who do you think our roommate will be?"

"It's going to be one of those Champion guys, right, Sarge?" Hassleberry asked.

"I'm pretty sure." I said. "I mean, they are the top dogs at their schools, so they should be in Obelisk. The only reason we even need to invite one into our home is because the Blue Dorms were overcrowded, so putting two and two together..."

"Who'd have thought that Obelisk would be overcrowded!" Hassleberry chuckled. "Those snobs think they're so great because they went to some prep school! How can ya be elite when everyone else is up there with you? And they make us Slifers out to be Rank-and-File!"

I did have to admit, I enjoyed the irony.

"I hope that Axel guy isn't our roommate." Syrus said. "Did you see the way he was looking at us. We go to sleep around that guy..."

Syrus lifted his thumb to the left of his neck, moved the finger right, let out a "kch!" sound and stuck out his tongue.

"That won't happen, Private Truesdale." Hassleberry said, reassuringly. "I won't let some enemy do us in! If that turns out to be the case, I'll keep vigil all night!"

"That's the first thing you've ever said to make me feel happy, Hassleberry." Syrus said, releasing a sigh of relief.

"What about you, Sarge?" Hassleberry asked.

"Well, Jim seems kinda cool." I said. "I'd love to know the story of how he got that crocodile."

"You want a crocodile living with us?!" Syrus shouted.

"I'm sure it's tame." I said.

"I still don't want to be anywhere near that thing!" Syrus said.

"I don't know if staying up all night will do anything to deter a croc." Hassleberry said. "But I hear crocodiles loooove food from high above it, so the Sarge will be okay at least."

"What about us?!"Syrus yelled.

"Well, muscle is pretty gamy." Hassleberry said. "And you're closer to the floor. So, I should be fine."

"But I can be eaten?!" Syrus yelled. "Anyway, I wouldn't mind Adrian. He seems like a smart fellow."

"Someone like that?" Hassleberry asked. "He seems like the kind of guy who holds himself above others, y'know?"

"I DID think he had the same aura as Chazz when we first met him." I nodded.

"Private Princeton?" Hassleberry asked. "Naw. He's more humble than this guy. At least he tells it like he sees it."

"Well, I think we can all agree, Jesse isn't our first choice." I said.

"What's wrong with Jesse?" Syrus asked.

"I don't know." I said. "Something about him seems off. Running late for his introduction, nearly running into me on the way in, commanding all the attention..."

The guys just looked at me.

"You just described yourself." They said in unison.

"What?!" I asked, incredulously. "He's nothing like me."

"You were late to the entrance exam." Syrus pointed out.

"You've bumped into how many people in your life?" Hassleberry asked.

"You always play yourself up."

"You jump at the chance to duel whoever."

"Your ego could use a bit of a downsizing."

"Okay, enough!" I yelled. "I get it. And you guys call yourselves my best friend."

"I AM your best friend!" Syrus and Hassleberry yelled together again, before glaring at each other.

"So, Hassleberry, if you could pick one of the students, who would it be?" I asked.

"If I had to pick..." Hassleberry rubbed his chin for added effect. "Probably Axel. He seems like the kind of guy who knows his way 'round the battlefield."

"Knew it!" I cheered.

As we made our way closer to the Slifer Cabins, we could make out a figure outside our room.

"Looks like our roomie is there." I said, smiling.

Judging by the way he was squatting down, the guy was talking to someone on the ground. Either that or... I don't wanna think about it. I didn't take Axel as the type to have imaginary friends, so I was relieved to know Hassleberry wouldn't have to fight to save our lives. And this meant the most likely option was it was Jim, talking to his crocodile. Yes!

As we got closer though, I quickly realized I was wrong.

"Blair?!" I asked, seeing Blair, squatting by our door. "What are you doing?!"

"You aren't our new roommate, are you?" Syrus asked.

"Hm?" Blair turned towards us. "No. I actually convinced Chazz to give me his room."

"How... Never mind." Syrus said. "What are you doing?"

"I heard this was Jesse Anderson's room, so I wanted to make sure." Blair said. "You know he's famous? Aster told me he's considered the fifth best duelist in the world by the inventor of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus, himself!"

"What?!" I asked. I met Pegasus. I should be the fifth. Wait, maybe I was in the top four...

Either way, I unlocked the door and walked in, confirming that, yes, Jesse was there.

"Oh, howdy!" Jesse said with a friendly smile. "I'm guessin' you guys will be my new roommates until they get me a room in the Obelisk dorms."

"Uh... You just let yourself in?" I asked.

"Jaden, we barged in on Chumley." Syrus said.

"Sorry." Jesse said, rubbing the back of his head. "Guess I should have waited."

"No, no." I said, sitting on my bed. "This is your room now too."

Jesse looked from me to Syrus and Hassleberry, then back to me, and back to them.

"So, like, is this the room for all strays?" Jesse asked. "What are two Ra Yellows doing here?"

"They've been here since day one." I said. "Well, Sy. Hassleberry joined us last year, but you get my point."

"What Jaden means is, although we've been promoted to Ra Yellow, we prefer hanging out with him." Syrus explained.

"Well, I'm plum lucky that y'all seem like nice roommates." Jesse said. Who talks like that?!

Jesse held out a hand, offering a hand shake to Syrus first, followed by Hassleberry, each introducing themselves at the appropriate time. When my turn came around, he was looking down at me. Okay, so I was on my bed, but I was really starting to get ticked off, and I wasn't sure why. Still, I held my own. I shook his hand without any resentment.

"The name's Jaden Yuki." I said.

"Strong gripe ya got there, Jaden." Jesse said. "And as you probably heard in class today, I'm Jesse Anderson. Pleasure to meet you."

Blair had slowly inched in at this point. She was clearly holding back swooning.

"E-Excuse me..." Blair said.

"Yes?" Jesse asked, turning to her.

"Are you THE Jesse Anderson?" Blair asked.

Jesse shot me a glance. I just shrugged. Let him figure out how to turn Blair down.

"Why, yes." Jesse said.

"You don't happen to have a girlfriend, do you?" Blair asked. WHAT?! She knew him for all of two seconds! She knew me for nearly two years! ...Okay, so they weren't two full years, but STILL!

"Sorry." Jesse said with a light chuckle. "You're not quite my type. Still, I'm sure we can be great friends."

"Oh, I get it." Blair nodded. "The age, huh? Well, being your friend for now will be alright."

Oh, I get it! When I turn you down, I'm a big monster that's cruel for rejecting the little girl. When he goes it, he's awesome!

"Hey, I was wondering something, Jesse." I said.

"Shoot." Jesse said. "I'm sure you have a bunch of questions."

"You're from North Academy, right? So, why do you have a Sourthern accent?" ...What?! Everyone was thinking it! I wasn't trying to prove him a fraud who'd tied up the real Jesse before coming on to the ship to Duel Academy! Stop looking at me like that!

"Oh, funny story." Jesse said. "See, I lived in the South most of my life. That's what let me develop my accent. But before I got to High School, my family moved up north. So, you get the southern who goes to North Academy."

Jesse laughed. My so-called friends laughed too. C'mon, guys! You're supposed to be on my side!

"Oh, also, Chazz was at North Academy for awhile." I said. "When he came for the School Duel two years ago, I didn't see you."

"I was at a tournament that year." Jesse chuckled. "Last year I had to go back. I'm disappointed I didn't get to participate, but I don't regret it. It was only thanks to that tournament something special."

"Something special?" Syrus, Hassleberry, Blair and I all asked. ...Yeah, I was a little curious. So sue me.

"Yeah. My family." Jesse said, pulling out a deck of cards. "These are the Crystal Beast cards. I haven't had them long, but I've come to view them as inseparable people in my life."

"I think I heard about them before." Blair said. "Aren't they supposed to be highly rare?"

"One of a kind, in fact." Jesse said.

Oh, give me a break!

"Oh, shoot!" I shouted. "Sorry about this, but I just remembered something."

"Hm?" Syrus looked at me. "What'd you forget, Jaden?"

"Crowler told me to help Miss Dorothy restock the shelves." I said. "I was in such a rush to see who our new roommate was that I forgot about my punishment."

"Oh, if that's the case, I'll come with you." Jesse said. "I was late as well. I shouldn't be getting special treatment just because I come from another school."

"No, it's fine." I said. "You avoided getting in trouble, I didn't. You're better than me at that, apparently. I don't want anybody else to have to suffer. Get to know the others. We'll talk later."

"If you're sure." Jesse said, shrugging.

"Of course." And then I took my leave.

Okay, so Crowler hadn't ordered me to restock the shelves at the Card Shack. But something about Jesse was rubbing me the wrong way.

* * *

When I got to the Card Shack, I sat down at a table and tried to avoid detection. Of course, that's what I wanted. The world was out to bite me in the butt these days, so it didn't happen.

"Jaden, what are you doing here?" Sheppard asked.

"Oh, Chanc- Uh... Now that's you've officially stepped down as Chancellor, do you mind if I call you Mr. Sheppard?" I asked.

"Sure thing." Sheppard said, sitting down. "So, what brings you here? As I recall, wasn't your cabin the one assigned to house a Champion?"

"Yeah, about that..." I started. "Are you sure that's the real Jesse Anderson?"

"I met him myself at North Academy." Sheppard said.

"Alright." I said. "It's just... between him being late, the fact he wasn't at the School Duels and he isn't wearing anything like the North Academy uniforms from my first year."

"I'm not sure about the first one, but according to Foster, Jesse was away at a tournament at the time of the School Duel during your first year." Sheppard explained. "As for last year's duel, not only was Jesse away, but it also took place at West Academy."

That and I didn't go last year, but whatever.

"Why was that anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, Foster expects much of you." Sheppard said. "Two years ago, he thought that having Jesse duel for his school would be an unfair advantage, so he permitted him to duel in a tournament at the time. As for last year, the real reason we didn't have the School Duel was because I couldn't make it. Foster and I just don't have the passion to duel if one of us isn't there to get the victory kiss."

"Ah, I see." I said. "It's because you were away. So Chancellor Foster didn't want to duel."

"Well, that, and because he wanted to pit his best student against you." Sheppard said.

"And the whole thing about him not wearing the uniform?" I asked.

"That's Jesse's personal style." Sheppard said. "He prefers those clothes. Kind of like how a certain someone doesn't button up his blazer."

"Yeah, Chazz does need to start keeping that jacket closed." I added. Sheppard and I both got a laugh from that.

"There you are!" I heard a voice cry out.

DARN IT! I was so careless!

"Jaden!" Atticus walked over and wrapped an arm over my shoulder. "It's been awhile."

"Oh... Hi, Atticus." I said, slowly turning around.

"Chancellor Sheppard, do you mind if I take Jaden off your hands for the time being?" Atticus asked. "We've had a lot to catch up on."

"Oh, we can do that anytime." I said. "I wanted to congratulate Mr. Sheppard here on his success of a career."

"Actually, Jaden, while I enjoy your company, Dorothy promised to help me get acquainted with the Card Shack." Sheppard said.

"Ah, gotcha." I said, eyes widen. "Well, Atticus, looks like we're gonna get that time after all."

* * *

Atticus and I quickly made our way out, before shaking our heads of those thoughts.

"I don't wanna think of those two in love." I said. I mean, I was happy for them, but I was still getting over my break up. Plus, it was weird seeing Dorothy kiss him two years ago. I could only imagine how love-dovey they'd be now.

"Agreed!" Atticus shouted. "But on to important business. I talked to Axel. That girl graduated and has been signed up to do a voice in a popular children's dueling show."

Liar! Axel would probably sooner duel you than tell you that. But I wasn't going to say that to his face. I really only wanted to know one thing.

"Hey, do you know where Chazz is rooming?" I asked.

"No. Why?" Atticus asked back.

"Well, that guy, Jesse, just moved into my room." I explained. "I'm sure Syrus and Hassleberry would rather not give up their beds, and I'm not about to be selfish enough to demand someone else sleep on the floor. I'm better than that. So, I figured I'd bunk with Chazz until we get a mattress for me."

Atticus just stared at me before smiling widely.

"You're jealous!" Atticus laughed.

"What?!" I asked, insulted. "I am not!"

"Jaden, everything you just said makes it sound like you think they'd prefer Jesse over you." Atticus said.

"Oh, of course they wouldn't." I said. "I mean, sure he has a one-of-a-kind deck he won from a tournament, but I have a one-of-a-kind deck I designed! He might be North Academy's best student, but I'm the top dog at the original Duel Academy, Duel is even in the name! He might be a big enough name that he's on Pegasus' top five duelists list, but I beat an Egyptian God! Beat that, Jesse!"

Then I heard it. I WAS jealous. Of course, Atticus' smug smirk wasn't making this any better.

"But I'm Jaden Yuki." I said. "I never get jealous. I'm awesome like that. And it doesn't matter if people are more awesome than me."

"I think I have a theory." Atticus said.

I turned my attention to him.

"Jesse's entrance reminded me of you." Atticus said. "It's only natural that most people dislike or even hate anyone exactly like them. Like magnets. Positive and Negative attract, but you can't have two Positives or two Negatives together."

"But I'm always around cheerful people!" I protested, earning a look from Atticus that seemed to insinuate I was stupid. "And anyway, Aster's like me too, but I wasn't jealous of him. A little insulted he stole my Heroes, but not jealous. And he even beat me once."

3-1 against Aster Phoenix, a Pro Duelist. Where are you there, Jesse?

"Yeah, that might seem weird." Atticus said. "But then you have to consider Alexis."

"Would you quit harping on that?" I asked.

"Jaden, hear me out." Atticus said. "I know I bring this up a lot, but I'm being sincere this time. Anyone who has been rejected will be in a vulnerable place. I told Chazz something similar after my sister beat him at the end of your first year."

So that's where Chazz got it from. From Atticus!

"I'm sure if you and my sister hadn't broken up, you and Jesse would be the best of friends." Atticus said.

You seem pretty certain of that what-if, but go on.

"You're feeling jealous because my sister hurt you." Atticus said. "You're still healing, when all of a sudden, here comes a guy who's just like you, only he seems better in every way, shape and form."

I glared at Atticus.

"Oh, but I'm sure he hasn't saved the world!" Atticus chuckled nervously, waving his hands around frantically. "What I'm trying to say, Jaden, is that you're in an odd place right now. Part of you still longs for Alexis, and that part is getting worried she might like Jesse over you. I know. I've been there. In many ways, I'm still there."

"So, you admit charming the ladies at this school is just a way to get over a crush?" I asked.

"Oh, I would never use a girl to get over another girl." Atticus shook his head, before patting my shoulder this his right hand. "Don't worry, Jaden. I'll help you. I'll talk to Alexis for you."

"Don't!" I shouted.

"No need to shout." Atticus said. "I won't tell her you harbor any feelings for her, or how you're hurt and jealous. We'll just talk about why she dumped you. Until then, just do your best to keep from feeling inferior to Jesse. I mean, look at Chancellor Sheppard and North High's Foster. They fought over a girl, and now, even in their older age, they're still fighting."

I really shouldn't have taken the lesson I did from those words...

"Don't worry." Atticus said. "Big Brother Atticus will fix all your problems and get you out of this pain."

Atticus walked off with a wave. In the meantime, I was left to soak in what I'd been hearing.

I felt like Jesse was better than me. I wanted to keep Alexis from falling for him. Sheppard and Foster had been doing this for years.

"If I don't do something now, that's how Jesse and I will end up!" I said. "I have to show everyone I'm better than Jesse!"

...I really, really wanna punch me from back then right now.

* * *

Unfortunately for myself at the time, I couldn't fight Jesse just yet. Why? Simple. I was too tired. So, I went back to my cabin, pulled out a sleeping bag and slept on the floor.

 _'Of course they gave him my bed!'_ I thought, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I was going to go into some things about my disdain for Season 3 here, but considering how long the chapter is, I don't want to make it much longer, so I'll focus on things about the chapter itself.

I should mention, right off the bat, that things like Jesse being away at a tournament and his uniform and all are all headcanon explanations I've either read or come up with myself. The obvious reason Jesse has nothing in common with the original North Academy seen in Season 1 is because Season 3 doesn't care about established events. Hey, got in a complaint anyway!

Hey, look, foreshadowing. Specifically, paying off foreshadowing. All that stuff about the School Duel being against West Academy? Not just me through a mental dart at one of the other three Academies and going with it. Beat that, past me!

Also, this is why I had Jaden and Alexis break up. While I won't say if they get back together or not, ultimately, the original idea to break them up comes from here.

In the original story, Jaden... has not reason to worry about Alexis liking Jesse over him. At least, not to the point of seeing Jesse as legitimate competition. The closest thing was Jaden having a nightmare about Alexis breaking up with him and Alexis confronting him later about how stupid the competition was for using her as a prize.

Still, the original Competition is my favorite of the originals because of how stupid Jaden acts. At one point he throws a squirrel at Axel, Adrian and Jim because they're reflecting water off a mirror to make a rainbow so Jesse can impress Alexis. And then Jaden pukes in the river, a dead fish comes up and he and Jesse think it'd make good dinner. Those things work better with some stupid plot than, say, Jaden saying he and Alexis made out for 15 minutes before they even admitted to liking each other, while the actual plot is about freeing her from the Society of Light. Serious plot + Dumb things like that = Bad. Lighthearted (in comparison) plot + stupid jokes like that = Good!

Also, this chapter and the next were gonna be one chapter, but this ended up longer than expected, and things seemed like they'd wrap up better with Jaden deciding on his stupid little competition idea.

One final point of interest. This actually continues from Breaking, in that it adapts the first three chapters of the original, although with many more differences. Together, the first three chapters made up 2,790 words, or somewhere about. This is more than double that!

Also, Chapter 4 of the original was called "The Death of Mr. Fuzzybear". Who wants to guess what that'll mean for next chapter. ...Probably not much, but further highlights how the original was far more lighthearted than it's predecessors.


	3. Confrontation with Axel

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. However, after the third season, Hideaki Anno might.

* * *

Author's Note: ...I'll explain the joke in the disclaimer in the post-chapter A/N. Anyway, bringing back an old favorite of mine! Review answering time!

LetItFlow0993: Thanks. I'm definitely happier with a lot of these changes. I remember you saying in a review of Breaking that you have an aversion to remakes, so I'm glad to know you're enjoying things enough despite that.

dbzgtfan2004: Thanks!

On to the chapter!

* * *

The day after the Overseas Champions arrived was just SUPER! I mean, I woke up to Jesse "accidentally" stepping on me after he stole my bed, had an aching back from sleeping on the floor, when I complained to Syrus and Hassleberry, they said it was my fault for signing our cabin up without their permission, and when I darted ahead of those three to class, to vent some frustration to Chazz, he laughed at me!

"Oh, this is rich!" Chazz howled. "Jaden finally has his own Jaden!"

"So, I guess that time in your room was a one time deal." I muttered. A couple people around shot us looks. Oh, of course. They hear my muttering, but not Chazz screeching like a howler monkey.

"He's making stuff up again." Chazz said, causing everyone to return to what they were doing.

"Honestly though, Chazz." I said. "I figured you would be the most sympathetic."

"Why?" Chazz asked. "Because you want to beat the Southern version of you? And because you're jealous due to Alexis breaking up with you? This is what I meant when I told you that thing about not jumping in your car and running someone down. Besides, I have my own issues to deal with."

As I slumped down in my seat, Syrus, Hassleberry and Jesse sat down next to me and Chazz.

"Why'd ya rush off so early, Jay?" Jesse asked. When did I say you could call me Jay?

"It's because he ha-" Chazz started, before I elbowed him and shot him a death glare. Yeah, I can shoot a pretty nasty death glare when I want.

"After being late yesterday, I didn't want to risk it today." I said, chuckling nervously. "Besides, I didn't get good sleep last night, since I was stuck on the floor. I figured I could catch a few z's before class started."

"Sorry about that, Jaden." Jesse said, chuckling sheepishly. Quit stealing my thing!

"I'm just assuming Syrus and Hassleberry gave you the okay?" I asked.

"Well, of course." Syrus said. "First you go and sign up our cabin without our permission..."

"Oh, come on." I said. "You've mentioned that thousands of times now."

"...and then you go and run off to who knows where." Syrus finished. "Jesse was tired from the trip, and we had no idea when you'd get back. What did you expect us to do?"

"You could have slept on the floor yourself!" I shouted. Bad form, I know. Don't worry, karma had me covered.

"Mr. Yuki." I heard a dull voice call out.

Darn it! Mr. Stein was already taking attendance.

"Oh, yes." I said, turning my attention to the front of the room.

"The year has already started and you've disturbed the class twice." Stein said. "I'd like you to go see Chancellor Crowler."

"Yes, sir..." I muttered.

Stein's attention, while still on the students, moved from me to Jim.

"Mr. Cook, I'm aware you are an honored guest, but could you please not bring a wild animal into the class room?" Stein asked.

"Shirley's not wild." Jim complained. "I've known her since I was a kid."

"All the same, I believe it will help the other students concentrate better if you leave her someplace more appropriate." Stein said.

"Yes, sir." Jim said, before looking back at the crocodile, apparently named Shirley. "Sorry, girl."

Jim and I got up and left the room together.

"Sorry about that." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "If I had stayed quiet, Stein probably wouldn't have paid attention to the students."

"No big deal, mate." Jim said. "Eventually he would have asked a question, and realize I had brought Shirley to class."

"So, hey, no offense, but is she really tame?" I asked.

"'Course she is." Jim said with a smile. "Aren't your family members?"

 _'Ah, so he sees her as family.'_ I thought to myself, nodding. _'Good guy.'_

Jim reached back and gave Shirley a light pet on the head.

"Sorry, girl, but you're gonna have to wait outside today." Jim said. "I'll come get ya right away."

* * *

When we reached the Chancellor's office, I got ready to face my fate.

"Well, here's my stop." I said.

"Good luck." Jim said, patting me on the shoulder.

"Thanks." I said. "Again, sorry I got you into trouble."

"I told you, it's no problem." Jim said.

"Well, I'm sorry to Shirley then." I chuckled.

Jim got a bit of a laugh out of that, before walking off.

 _'Man, I could of gotten the cool adventurer for a roomie, but no.'_ I thought. _'Next time, I'm screening the new guy first.'_

With that thought, I walked into Crowler's office. I was shocked to see all the paperwork Crowler was filing out.

"Hey, Chance." I said, walking in front of Crowler's desk. "Mr. Stein wanted me to report here right away. Something about disrupting the class."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure whatever you did, it was very terrible." Crowler said, trying his best to banter with me. "Unfortunately, I don't have time to dish out any punishment right now. Tell Stein to have Sartyr assign you one of his puzzles or something."

"Uh, right..." I said. "Hey, quick question, Chance. What's with all those papers?"

"Oh, these!" Crowler shouted. "They're all Duel Requests from students, looking to challenge those Champions of Sheppard's."

Ooooh, yeeeah. You're supposed to file requests to duel people at Duel Academy. Whoops, broke that rule a lot...

"I swear, Sheppard stepped down to avoid this very problem." Crowler grumbled, before his eyes brightened with inspiration. "I've got it! Jaden, my boy."

Aw no. It's never something good when he tacks on "my boy" to my name.

"You said you got into trouble in class again?" Crowler asked.

"Uh, yeah." I said, nodding.

"I'll tell you what." Crowler said. "In lieu of detention, or another assignment, you'll help me sort through these request forms."

Well, I already had one report due, after being late to the opening ceremony yesterday. A ten page report on what my reason for dueling was. I duel because it's fun. How am I supposed to fill ten pages with that?! Plus, it beat having to sit through one of Stein's classes.

"You got yourself a deal." I said.

I lifted a stack of papers off Crowler's desk, sat myself square on the floor and began reading the requests. This was probably against some kind of rule, but Crowler wouldn't let me be booted from the Academy... these days.

It was kind of sad. Most of the letters were from freshmen, filled with things like "I really, really, really, really wanna duel Jim!", or "Axel seems pretty tough. I want to prove how awesome Duel Academy is!" I'm not gonna criticize them, but if Crowler wouldn't accept my request to duel Zane back in my freshmen year, these weren't gonna fly.

Juniors and seniors didn't look much better. Of course, there was the occasional one that seemed to have a genuine interest in dueling the Champions, but most of them came off as wanting to make a name for themselves. After while, I got a little bored, and my mind began to wander.

"Hey, Doctor Crowler?" I asked.

"Jaden, when you're addressing me as the Chancellor, you will call me as such." Crowler said. "You would refer to your father as Mr. Yuki, and not as Daddy, if he was a teacher, wouldn't you?"

"You're right..." I said, a sly smiling creeping across my face. "So, what you're saying is, you want me to call you Daddy outside of school hours?"

"I MOST CERTAINLY AM NOT!" Crowler screamed.

I let out a good laugh at that. It was good to see him looking a little less stressed out now. Crowler seemed to realize this was my goal, because from this point on, his expression was much softer.

"Anyway, Chancellor, I've been thinking." I said. "You know how our placement tests are coming up?"

Ah, yes. The placement tests. Where students first fill out a written test, before competing against one another to see if they've improved enough to advance a rank or if they were placed in a dorm above their dueling level by mistake. This is what would finally open a spot in Obelisk Blue for Jesse!

"They are quite some time off, but yes, I am aware." Crowler said. "Are you uncertain of your abilities?"

"Nothing like that." I said. "I was just wondering how Jesse and the others are gonna be handled with them?"

"What do you mean?" Crowler asked.

"Well, are they going to have to follow the same procedure as the rest of us?" I asked. "I mean, sure, they might be the best at their schools, but, saaaaay... Jesse and I were to duel. I might beat him easily. It wouldn't be fair for him to be bumped down to Ra Yellow at North Academy, just because he lost here, would it?"

Crowler gave me a funny look.

"That is a good question, Jaden." Crowler rubbed his chin. "I don't know if Sheppard honestly planned that far ahead."

"I was just wondering, because one of those guys is staying in my room, and when there's finally have room available, he'll be going to Obelisk, right?" I asked.

"That's it!" Crowler shouted out.

"Ah, that's good to know." I said. "'Cause last night, Syrus and Hassleberry had me sleeping on the floor, while Jess-"

I looked at Crowler, who was pacing back and forth, nodding as he continued to hold his chin.

"Yes, yeeees." Crowler said to himself, paying me no mind. "That works out very well."

I stood up, about to ask Crowler what was going on, when he began to push me out of the room.

"Sorry, Jaden, but I have a lot of work to do." Crowler said. "I need to contact the other Chancellors, get their approval... Oh, I can't believe I'm saying these words, but you have given me a wonderful idea!"

After I was outside the office, Crowler slammed the door in my face.

"Uh, you're welcome... I guess?" I said, having no clue what was going through Crowler's mind.

As I went to walk away, the doors opened back up, and Crowler leaned out, adding, "Oh, and don't worry about that essay. We'll call it all even."

Once Crowler stuck his head back inside, and I was sure he wouldn't peek back out, I darted off, excited I could throw those ten blank pages out without worry!

* * *

That night, in the Slifer Dining Hall, I told my roommates about what had happened.

"So you really got off that easily?" Hassleberry asked.

"And you said I was good at avoiding trouble." Jesse, who was sitting next to me, gave me a pat on the back. "Way to go!"

"I don't know if it's really an accomplishment, but I'll take the praise." I said. "For all I know, I got Crowler to leave the island. The guy did seem stressed."

"Yeah, he doesn't seem like the carefree Chancellor that Sheppard was." Syrus said.

It was at this point that Bonaparte walked up.

"Here!" Bonaparte said angrily, placing down trays in front of the four of us.

The tray contained a plate with a fish on it, standard dinner for Slifers, and a bowl of noodles. Awesome! An upgrade!

"Thanks!" I said happily, beginning to eat the noodles.

Bonaparte walked away grumbling.

"What's got him so bitter?" Jesse asked.

"Well, we've got our dinner, and he's eating his just desserts." I said.

"Hm?" Jesse mumbled questioningly.

"Last year, Bonaparte tried to get the Slifer Dorms torn down." Syrus explained. "Jaden and the rest of us kept stopping him. Then he made a deal with Chazz to tear down the Slifer Dorm if he beat Jaden in a duel. To make sure Chazz would win, Bonaparte tied Jaden to a tree in the forest."

"It wasn't me!" Chazz shouted from another table. "I was still coming out of Sartorius' spell!"

"Sartorius?" Jesse asked.

"Dang, didn't you guys talk last night?" My question was directed more at Syrus and Hassleberry.

"That's my fault, actually." Jesse said. "Syrus and Hassleberry were asking me so many questions, I just kind of went off and told them my whole life story."

"Hey, it's not your fault." I said. "It's not Syrus or Hassleberry's either. I guess I'm just so used to people knowing my accomplishments, I forgot to tell you about them myself."

"I'd love to hear them." Jesse said.

"Well, I'll give you the abridged version for now." I said. "Sartorius was a fortuneteller controlled by an evil light from outer space. He started up the Obelisk White dorm, which was basically his cult. After a lot of things happened, I finally decided to duel him after I rescued Alexis from his control upon realizing I had some sort of romantic feelings for her. Lex and I beat him together, and began dating."

I found myself smiling as I thought back on the events that caused Alexis and me to hook up. Of course, as soon as I remembered what happened recently, my smile faded. Jesse's slightly-less-cheerful-than-usual look didn't help matters.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked. "Bad memories from that time?"

"Something like that." I said glumly.

"He and Alexis broke up recently." Syrus explained.

"Oh." Jesse said. Hey! I see the corners of your mouth bending up slightly! Don't you be happy about my tragic break-up! "Sorry to hear that." You are not!

"It's cool." I said. "Gotta get through it with time."

I put on a pretty good face, if I do say so myself. Because none of them seemed to realize that inside, I was freaking out.

 _'He looked upset when he found out I was dating Lex, and happy when he heard we broke up!'_ I yelled in my head. _'If he's as much like me as everyone else says, he probably has similar tastes to me! He's into Alexis!'_

Before I could sink deeper into a rage, I noticed Syrus and Hassleberry's faces. Syrus looked like a deer caught in the headlights, while Hassleberry was glaring straight ahead. Jesse and I both turned around at the same time (don't turn around in sync with me!) and saw what was occupying their attention.

Axel Brodie, the guy who made it clear he suspected Duel Academy in the disappearance of his teacher, Professor Viper, was looking in from outside.

"You got something to say?!" Hassleberry asked.

Everyone was now looking at Axel. He, however, didn't seem to care and, with a grunt, began to walk off.

"I was talkin' to ya!" Hassleberry shouted, leaping up and running after Axel.

Axel finally decided to respond, "Just checking to see if someone slipped under Duel Academy's radar."

"What are you implying?" Hassleberry growled. No, I mean, he literally growled after finishing his sentence. His eyes were starting to go primal too.

"Any mercenary worth his price knows that the most dangerous enemy is the one that blends in with the civilians." Axel said.

"So you're saying one of us caused the disappearance of your Professor Cobra!" Hassleberry shouted.

"It's Viper." Axel said.

"Still sounds like a snake in the grass to me!" Hassleberry said.

At this point, Axel disregarded Hassleberry, and looked to our table.

"Don't look now, Jaden, but I think he's eyeing you." Jesse whispered. "And not in the good way."

Axel began to approach us. However, as I stood up, ready to get my game on, Axel walked right past me. What?! Who does that?! Do you know who I am?!

Jesse was wrong. It wasn't me Axel had been giving the stink eye to. It was Syrus.

"You're Syrus Truesdale?" Axel asked.

Syrus, poor kid, could only gulp heavily.

"Zane Truesdale's younger brother." Axel said. "We'd heard of him at West Academy. He was supposed to be this amazing duelist, Duel Academy's emperor. But when he dueled Aster Phoenix, he was played as a fool. Makes me wonder."

"W-Wonder what?" Syrus asked, gulping again.

"Truesdale was supposed to be an actual challenge." Axel said. "What if Duel Academy has been feeding their competition false information on which Truesdale was the good one."

I can assure you, Syrus was the good sibling, seeing as he never attached electrodes to anyone, just to prove he was better than them. ...Okay, I know what you're gonna say, but at least I wasn't electrocuting people to prove I was better than Jesse!

"I-I'm really not that good." Syrus said.

"If my father fell for that lie every time he heard it, I wouldn't be here today." Axel said.

Then, for once doing something professional, Bonaparte ran over and put himself between Syrus and Axel.

"Okay, that's enough!" Bonaparte yelled. "Just because Syrus here looks small, that doesn't mean he's going around attacking teachers from other schools!"

Dang, Bonaparte! Standing up for the lit- well, Syrus was taller than him, but still! Bonaparte was standing up for Syrus, who chose to stay in Slifer!

"I suggest you leave, before I'm forced to contact Chancellor Crowler." Bonaparte said, glaring Axel in the eyes.

Axel let out another grunt, but did back off.

"I'd better not catch you doing this again." Bonaparte warned. "Otherwise, Crowler won't be the only Chancellor I call."

The threat didn't even phase Axel, who walked off.

"Wow..." I muttered in shock.

"Are you sure this guy tried to tear down Slifer?" Jesse asked.

"I'm... not sure anymore." I said, in genuine shock.

"Th-Thanks, Bonaparte." Syrus squeaked out.

"Not a problem, Syrus, but I'll accept your thanks anyway." Bonaparte said. "You just let me know if he tries anything like that again."

Syrus just nodded as Bonaparte walked off, clearly still in a state of shock from the whole thing.

Hassleberry walked back over to the table, after making sure Axel was far enough away.

"Don't worry, Private Truesdale." Hassleberry said. "I'll stay up all night and make sure that guy doesn't try to get ya."

"I will too!" Jesse and I said in unison. ...Great, now we were talking together, despite not liking each other. Well, okay, **I** didn't like him.

True to our words, each of us took a turn as guard that night. It was pretty convenient too, seeing as we still only had three beds. Syrus took Hassleberry's usual bunk at the top, just as a precautionary measure. Hassleberry made sure to take the bottom, my usual bunk, in case he needed to be called into action. I took the middle, and Jesse settled for whichever bed was currently unoccupied. None of us caught sight of Axel, but Hassleberry, Jesse and myself all felt like we were being watched at different points in the night.

* * *

A couple days passed after this without anything note-worthy. However, one day, as class was starting, just before Stein started another boring lecture, he looked to the Obelisk Blue students.

"Would Axel Brodie, Jim Cook, Jesse Anderson and Adrian Gecko please report to the Chancellor's office?" Stein said in his usual monotone.

I turned to Jesse.

"You guys graffiti Crowler's office or something?" I asked, imagining Crowler walking in to anti-Duel Academy messages sprawled across his walls.

"If the others did, I wasn't informed." Jesse said, standing up.

Jesse joined Jim and the others as they left the room.

"Why do you think Crowler wants to talk to them?" Syrus asked, looking at me.

"Search me, Sy." I said. "Maybe Bonaparte reported Axel's threat, but didn't tell Crowler which student was causing trouble."

"It seems you're the one causing trouble, Mr. Yuki." Stein said from the podium. "If you do not quiet down, I'll be forced to ask you to go to the Chancellor's office after our guests return."

The guy was out to get me, I swear!

* * *

A little while later, all four Champions returned. When Jesse took his seat, I was about to ask him what they had been called for, but Stein stared right at me. Dude, get a life! Thankfully, we didn't have to wait long for an answer.

* * *

After Stein's lesson, Crowler's face appeared on the screen behind the teacher's podium.

"Students, I have excellent news!" Crowler said. "I know many of you have been eager to duel our guests from the other four Academies. As such, I have talked it over with the Chancellors at their schools, as well as our former Chancellor Sheppard. After making sure each one was okay with it, I am very pleased to announce your chance is coming up!

"During this month's Promotion Exams, I will select four seniors from any dorm to duel our guests. I know this is unfair to all the new students, and many of the juniors, however, I have good reason for only allowing seniors to have this privilege. If you are chosen to duel one of the Champions, you will be promoted a rank, regardless of your written test score. If, however, you are already an Obelisk, you will be permitted to graduate immediately."

Ah, so that's what he meant when he said I gave him an idea.

"Special forms have been placed in the Card Shack." Crowler continued to explain. "The clerks there will verify if you're a senior, so please, do not waste the paper. This will not be mandatory for every senior. I repeat, this is not mandatory. However, if you would like a chance to duel our Overseas Champions, or just wish to get an easy A, please fill out one of these forms. On the day before the exams, I will personally select four random students applications. You may now return to your classes."

* * *

Needless to say, once all classes were out for the day, a large number of the seniors rushed to the Card Shack, yours truly included.

I quickly grabbed an application from Dorothy and filled it out. Unfortunately, the form didn't include anything asking which guest you'd like to duel, but I'm a lucky guy. I was sure things would work out.

I handed my application to Dorothy, while next to me, Bastion handed one to Sheppard.

"Ah, I see you want to face one of our guests as well." Bastion said.

"You know it!" I said with a smirk. "Wanna make a bet if we're both picked?"

"I'd rather not waste my time." Bastion said. "On the off chance I'm chosen, I need to plan a deck to counter whoever I get matched against."

"I thought you'd say that." I said.

"Hey, who's this, Jay?" Jesse asked, pointing to Bastion with his thumb. Hey, don't point! It's rude.

"Bastion Misawa." Bastion said, holding out a hand.

"Jesse Anderson." Jesse said, taking Bastion's hand and shaking it. "It's a honor to meet you."

"The honor is mine." Bastion said. "After all, you're the top student in your school. I'm still number two."

"To who?" Jesse asked.

I responded by folding my arms and giving the peace sign.

"Oh, I should have known." Jesse said. Are... Are you trying to patronize me?

"Hey, where's Syrus?" I asked Jesse.

"Over there." Jesse said, pointing over to a table where Syrus, Hassleberry and Blair were sitting.

"It's not fair!" Hassleberry shouted. "Just because this is only my second year, I don't get to show that Axel a thing or two about threatening a member of my platoon!"

"I know." Blair sighed. "They could just boot us up a year if we win. Then we'd be able to graduate with Jaden and the others."

"Uh, Blair, you do realize you'd still need to wait a year after us, right?" Syrus asked.

"My point stands." Blair stated.

"Hey, Sy." I said, as Bastion, Jesse and I walked over. "You're not signing up?"

"Of course not." Syrus said. "There's a chance of getting matched with Axel and Jim. Those guys seem tough. Uh, no offense to you, Jesse."

"It's cool." Jesse said. "I know what you mean. Axel really has it in for you."

"And I don't want to face a guy who carries around a crocodile." Syrus said.

"Shirley's cool." I said.

"What?!" Syrus cried out. "How do you know? She could bite my face off if it looks like Jim'll lose."

"I've hung out with Jim a couple times." I explained. "He wouldn't do that. And Shirley's a good croc. She's not gonna hurt anybody."

"WHAT!?" Chazz's shout of pure rage rang through the room. "What do you mean I don't get to pick my opponent!? That Adrian guy is trying to be me!"

"I told you, Chazz." Dorothy said. "Chancellor Crowler wants all the winners to be completely random. If we have a box for each, it'll make it look less random and more like Crowler played favorites."

Chazz just responded by handing in his application while growling.

"See, buddy." I said. "Even Chazz is signing up."

That's when I realized something.

"Hey, where's Alexis and Atticus?" I asked. "Shouldn't they be here, signing up?"

"Actually, Jaden." Bastion said. "I saw Alexis on the way here. I asked her myself, and she said she wasn't interested."

"Did she give any particular reason?" I asked.

Bastion just shook his head.

"Aw, great..." I said. "And I guess Atticus doesn't care about dueling someone from another Academy..."

At this point, I grabbed another application and placed it in front of Syrus.

"C'mon, Syrus." I said, placing a pen in his hand. "If Alexis and Atticus aren't dueling, that just leaves me, Chazz and Bastion to give our school a chance to win. With you, we're more likely to get at least one win."

"Jaden, I'm just not..." Syrus started, before realizing I was moving his hand. "What are you doing?!"

"Syrus, where's your school spirit?" I asked. "Your pride as a student of Central Academy."

"Uh, Jaden, it's not called Central Academy." Bastion corrected me.

"Whatever." I said. "Look... Jesse, you're a good duelist, right?"

"Naturally." Jesse said, beaming with pride. Ugh...

"Let's be honest, it's unlikely all three of us will be picked if it's just Chazz, Bastion and me. We need you on our side." I said, before giving Syrus a pat of encouragement. "Show the other schools we're no pushovers."

"Fine." Syrus relented. "If it'll get you off my back."

Okay, so I was partly doing it because then, even if I wasn't chosen to face down Jesse, at least Syrus had a chance. He'd do us good. But aside from that, I was also doing it because seeing four of the best students at Duel Academy against the Champions of the North, East, West and South was just too awesome an idea to pass up.

I quickly pushed Syrus over to the counter and had him hand in the form. My plan seemed fool-proof. ...Okay, so, percentage was not on my side, but luck was. Name one time when something big happened and a member of my gang wasn't part of it.

Still, the world has a way about taking the greatest plans and ruining them.

* * *

Author's Note: You can say that again, Jaden. I should apparently take long breaks more often, because somehow, I end up writing a lot once I come back.

This is ridiculous. Once again, the chapter is cut in half. Next chapter? The one following this? It was intended to be the second. Then I decided to write a mock-prologue detailing Jaden getting over his break-up, and planned to include the Promotion Exams as part of the second chapter. But then that ran waaaay too long, so I was gonna make it a single chapter. But then this ended up being long, and needing to be cut in half. What gives? I honestly shouldn't complain though. Especially because I'm getting these chapters done in one sitting.

Now, to address something I've been getting to. Why do I dislike Season 3? Well, you know that sitcom episode where the goofy character suddenly decides they're tired of being goofy and try to be "edge-y" like the cool kids? ...That's what Season 3 is to me. It was a goofy little parody of it's predecessor, but because it wasn't being taken as seriously as the first series (well, second series if you count Season 0 as a different series), it decided to be like the biggest anime of all time: Evangelion!

This is evident to me in a couple ways. Shirley is reminiscent of Pen-Pen, Stein USES Unit-01, REI and ASUKA are the main character's two main female love interests. And while Eva-wannabes annoy me a lot, there's something particular about GX's attempt to be Eva-like that really gets my goat.

Jesse is Kaworu. Only... he's a failure of a Kaworu-wannabe. For one, he's not mysterious, despite the show's attempt to play him as such. But more importantly, it's his relationship with Jaden that gets me. I'll cut to the chase. The way the show plays it is like a ShinjiXKaworu fanfic. Now, before anyone makes the obvious accusation, I actually ship ShinjiXKaworu. Well, in Rebuild. The original series... Kaworu's got a slightly different personality that... I won't spoil. But fans of Eva know what I mean.

But comparing Jesse to Kaworu, he just doesn't stack up. While the main character of both series glomps on to Jesse/Kaworu, it's played entirely the wrong way in GX. Again, not going into spoilers, but suffice it to say, Shinji really only had Kaworu when he met him. All his other friends were gone, or Shinji distanced himself from them. Jaden meets Jesse and for some reason prioritizes his friendship with Jesse over people he's known for 2 years now. Plus, where as Kaworu was Shinji's opposite in personality and appearance (a white-haired pretty boy with red eyes who opened up to Shinji and treated him with kindness, compared to the black haired, green eyed normal-looking boy who shut himself off from the world to avoid being hurt), Jesse is just a photo-negative of Jaden.

It comes off as something as a shallow attempt to do what Evangelion did. And makes Jesse look like a total Stu.

Not trying to dissuade anyone from liking the third season. Just explaining why I dislike it. Of course, there are other reasons, like the continuity issues I mentioned last time. Plus, there are a couple other "dark, edge-y and deep" anime that S3 seems to take cues from, but I'll touch on those some other times. Especially because if I'm right about Berserk being an inspiration... no amount of showering will ever make me feel clean again.

On a less rant-y topic, next time, Exam Duels against the Overseas Champions. It's pretty obvious Syrus will be dueling someone, I'm not subtle at all. However, will anyone else noteworthy be dueling? I hope you look forward to it.

Also, three chapters in and we've officially beaten the word count for the 14-chapter original version. Whew!


	4. The Exams

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. That being said, by the time this fic is done, I'll have a whole season's worth of content.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, that's right. Posting two within a week. No, this isn't an April Fool's Day joke. I don't celebrate it, since everyone sees it coming. Still, this is quite surprising, huh?

Review answering time.

LetItFlow: How long will the word count be when I'm finished? DOUBLE! TRIPLE! QUADRUPLE THE ORIGINAL! ...In all honesty, I have no idea, but judging from chapters like this, very long.

That's the only review, so moving on to what you came here for! The story!

* * *

It was the day before the Promotion Exams. All the seniors who had signed up to duel against one of the foreign champions had been moved to the front of the class, as we waited for Crowler to arrive. For whatever reason, Jesse and the others were called to the front at the end of class, probably as a reminder not to leave early.

Seeing as we were waiting for Crowler, I searched the Ra side for Bastion, and made my way over once I found him.

"Hey, Bastion." I said. "How'd the deck building go?"

"Excellent." Bastion said. "I believe I have come up with a fool-proof counter strategy for each of our guests."

"Y'know, you thought the same thing when you dueled me." I said, with a bit of a smirk on my face.

"That's because I thought I knew your deck, and wouldn't need to look it up." Bastion explained. "I've looked into each of their decks."

"And those are?" I asked, trying to pry some information from him.

"It would be rude of me to reveal their decks to you." Bastion said.

"You looked them up yourself." I pointed out.

"Yes, myself." Bastion said, emphasizing the last word. "I put in the time to research them. Still, I'll give you a tip, just in case you get chosen."

"Alright." I said, nodding happily.

"With Jim, you want to remove cards from the graveyard." Bastion explained. "Be it by removing them from play, special summoning them with Monster Reborn, or returning them to the deck. This applies to both his graveyard and your own."

Okay, so, going against Jim wasn't my plan, but it still helped a lot to know this, just in case. Graveyard, huh?

"With Axel Brodie, I've constructed a deck making good use of Oxygeddon and Water Dragon, while using cards to assure I gain at least 1000 Life Points back each turn." Bastion said.

From what I could figure, this meant a deck focusing on Fire monsters with Burn effects.

"I've made a beatdown deck that focuses on removing negative effects to combat Adrian." Bastion said.

Ah, the ol' Skill Drain Berserk Gorilla with Giant Orc strategy. Good play, Bastion. This must mean that Adrian's monsters are weak, but have effects that make them threats on the field.

"And Jesse?" I asked.

"You want to keep him from being able to use his Spell and Trap Card Zones." Bastion warned. "Focus on cards that seal those slots, the same way Chazz's Ojama deck can block off Monster Card Zones."

Jesse's Spell and Trap cards were his big show? That seemed... odd. Or did he run a burn deck too, but with Continuous Traps?

"Wait, his Spell and Trap Zones?" I asked. "Why those?"

Bastion opened his mouth to say something, but Crowler entered at that exact same time.

"We'll talk later." Bastion whispered, before I shot back to my seat.

Crowler walked to the front of the room, holding a box, presumably with the applicant's names in it. Sheppard walked in behind him.

"I apologize for the wait." Crowler said. "Seeing as the Champion idea was his own, I wanted Former Chancellor Sheppard to be here."

He sure did like to note Sheppard was the former Chancellor, didn't he?

"Now, in this box, I have the names of every senior who applied for this special honor." Crowler said. "Originally, I intended to pull the names myself. However, there has been a slight change in plans. Some students have come to me, complaining I may lie to see our best duelists are put in the spotlight. Others said I may put our worst students up against our guests, to write off any victories from the other Academies as bad luck. While I assure you, I would never do such a thing, I've come to a compromise. Each of the Champions shall pull a name. They will hand it to Sheppard and he will confirm who it is."

Sheppard nodded to prove this was the plan.

"Now, let us begin." Crowler said.

Sheppard took the box from Crowler and walked in front of our guests.

"Who would like to start?" Sheppard asked.

Axel looked annoyed with the whole situation. Jim seemed content to let the others go ahead of him. Jesse and Adrian looked at each other. Jesse shrugged, allowing Adrian to go first.

"Alright." Adrian said. "Let's do this."

Adrian reached into the box, pulled out a folded slip of paper and opened it.

"America Uchimura?" Adrian read off, before handing the paper to Sheppard.

"America Uchimura!" Sheppard announced.

The guy in question, a student from Ra Yellow, stood up and bowed bashfully.

"DARN IT!" Chazz yelled as America sat down.

Jesse turned to Jim, "You can go first."

"You sure?" Jim asked.

Jesse responded with a nod.

Jim walked over and reached in the box. Once Jim got his paper, he read the name out, "Teraoka."

Sheppard read the slip after Jim handed it to him, and nodded. An Obelisk in the stands stood up, before sitting back down.

"Go on." Axel told Jesse.

"Y'know, if I go before you, you might miss your chance to duel whoever attacked Viper." Jesse said.

If Jesse played cards like he played the other Champions, I might have a hard time beating him, because he actually managed to outwit Axel.

Axel reached into the box, pulled out a paper, read it to himself, and handed it to Sheppard.

"Uh..." Sheppard was a little dumbfounded by Axel's no-nonsense attitude, before reading the name himself. "Syrus Truesdale!"

"What?!" Syrus shouted, before glaring at me. "See, Jay! This is why I didn't wanna sign up!"

"Shhh." I shushed him. "Jesse's about to go."

Jesse reached into the box, pulled out a slip of paper and frowned at first when he read it. However, he eventually smiled and handed it to Sheppard.

Sheppard and Jesse announced the final senior's name at the same time. Please be me, please be me, please be me. "Bastion Misawa!"

DARN IT!

Bastion stood up, nodded and sat back down.

"There you have it!" Crowler shouted, excitedly. "After the usual exams, we will hold the four duels simultaneously. Uchimura against East Academy's Adrian Gecko, Teraoka against South Academy's Jim Cook, Truesdale- Er, Syrus Truesdale against Axel Brodie of West Academy and Misawa against Jesse Anderson of North Academy!"

Everyone applauded obligatorily. ...Try saying that ten times fast.

"Now, if you would all please make your way to the Card Shop, I have ordered one pack of rare cards for each student at this Academy, including our guests." Crowler said. "Each student will be permitted one pack of rare cards. Use tonight to decide whether or not you'd like to add any new cards you get."

Okay, I was upset about missing out on dueling Jesse, but I had to admit, Crowler really was proving to be brilliant as the new Chancellor. He ordered rare cards ahead of time to avoid people attacking the island to get them, ordered enough packs to cover each student at the Academy, and was giving them out the night before the tests. Hats off to you, Crowler.

As most of the students darted out of the classroom, Jesse jumped off the stage and walked over to me.

"Shoot, Jaden." Jesse said. "I was hoping we could go one-on-one."

"Well, I'm sure we'll go at it someday." I said. Okay, the way I phrased it made it seem like I was challenging him to a fist fight, but whatever. "Still, you're going up against Bastion. Good luck with that."

"Right." Jesse nodded.

Bastion walked over.

"Well, Jesse, I honestly did not expect to be paired with you." Bastion said. "Still, I ask that you not hold back against me. I might be number two to Jaden, but I don't expect anything less than your best."

"Right back at ya, Bastion." Jesse said.

"Glad you guys are good with this..." Syrus muttered.

The three of us turned to look at Syrus.

"What's the matter with Syrus?" Bastion asked. "He seems worse than usual."

"That Axel guy has been hounding him recently." I said.

"I think you mean dogging, Jay." Jesse said.

"Whatever." I said. Don't correct me. "You get the idea. The guy's convinced Sy is behind his teacher's disappearance."

"Ah, yes." Bastion said. "I remember that speech he gave. Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you guys stay behind during the School Duel last year?"

"Yep." I said. "I doubt anyone from Duel Academy did anything there. But even it someone did, Syrus was here the whole time."

"Don't let him get to you, Sy." Jesse said, patting Syrus on the back. "You'll do fine."

"Sure, you say that." Syrus said. "You're one of the Champions. I'm just unlucky."

"Oh, I'm just a guy like everyone else." Jesse said. Hey, now you're sounding falsely modest. And I should know! I'm the king of false modesty! "But you? You're Syrus Truesdale. If what the others have told me is true, you've proven to be better than most students here."

"That's not true." Syrus said.

"You've held your own in many duels that even the best Obelisk student would have lost after one turn." Bastion chimed in.

"The only good duel I've had was against the Paradox Brothers, and that's because I had Jaden to support me." Syrus said.

"There was also that Missy girl, Hassleberry told me you beat him and let's not forget, just a few months ago, you held your own against Zane." I said. "I mean, he was a pushover when he gave up respecting his opponents, but he WAS using electro-shock collars."

"He did what?!" Jesse shouted.

"Yeah." I said, nodding. "And Sy here lasted out the duel."

"Did you forget I lost that duel?" Syrus asked.

"C'mon, Syrus." I said. "Would the Dark Magician Girl like someone who gave up without trying?"

"Her?" Syrus asked. "Oh, I gave up on her last year."

I felt a cold chill run through my body. I'm not sure why, but I always wanted to see Syrus hook up with DMG. Hearing him give up on her was like a blast to my belief in love! ...Okay, so I didn't put too much weight in it, but still! He was the closest thing I had to someone for relationship advice!

"What?!" I shouted. "Why?"

"Dark Magician Girl looks like a teenager." Syrus said. "I'm gonna be an adult soon. Do you know how that would make me look if I still had a card crush on her when I graduated?"

"Like an ebophile?" Jesse asked. Hey! You leave your fancy words out of the conversation!

Now, being the awesome guy I was, I was about to turn to Bastion and ask him to help give advice, but he had already made his way out, staring at his deck. Not sure why, he never explained that. Probably worried about whether it would be good enough to beat Jesse. Anyway, I was gonna give Syrus advice myself at this point, but Jesse continued on after accusing Syrus of being into plants.

"Syrus, don't worry. You'll do just fine. After all, I've seen Axel duel. If what Jay's told me about your deck is true, you have the perfect counter to him."

"Even if I do beat him, he'll just be certain I'm the one who went after his teacher." Syrus said.

"If he does, I'll let the teachers know personally." Jesse said, reassuringly. "Just do this and I'll make sure you're fine afterwards. It's not like you can just bail out anyway, right?"

"I guess you're right." Syrus said.

"And don't worry about that crush on Dark Magician Girl." Jesse said. "I actually used to have my own crush on Choco myself."

"Used to?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, but I still go back and look at my first love from time to time." Jesse said. "It's only natural."

"Thanks, Jesse." Syrus said with a smile.

Whoa! Wait! Cheering Syrus up is MY JOB! Jesse's trying to take my spot! If he does... who does that make ME?!

Syrus got up and left the room to get his pack of rare cards.

"Hey, uh, Jess?" I asked. "Did you mean that thing about first love?"

...Yes, I was asking because of my lingering feelings for Alexis. Got a problem?

"Well, I've heard it's true." Jesse said. "But what I told Syrus was bogus! My first love is completely different to any Magician Girl. Just don't tell him, alright?"

HA! So Mr. Perfect LIES! Not so perfect now, are ya?

"Yeah, I get ya." I said, nodding.

"Now, what do you say we go and pick up our packs?" Jesse asked.

"I say, YOU'RE ON!" I shouted, before darting out of the room.

Jesse and I raced to the Card Shop. I won! Anyway, I picked up my pack, made a couple quick trades and went back to my cabin to upgrade my deck. There wasn't much I could add, but I like to think those cards would come in handy some day.

* * *

The next day, after another agonizing night's rest ON THE FLOOR, I woke up early. This time I avoided getting stepped on by Jesse. HA! My roomies and I made it to class in good time and took our written exam. I actually passed with flying colors. ...Okay, that's a lie. I can't even pretend for a second it isn't. But I did finish faster and with a better score than usual. HA! Eat me, Jesse!

Once we moved to the Field Test... there wasn't much to talk about. For some reason, I was put up against a First Year Ra. I remember when Chazz and I dueled during my first year, it was a big deal that a Slifer dueled an Obelisk. But here I was dueling some freshman. The kid looked meek though, so it might have been a case of they didn't want to pit this poor kid against a Ra, and considering I'm one of the few Slifers left, I just got picked by the sheer luck of the draw. I couldn't be sure though.

I'd normally go into details about how I won with the combination of Neos, Aqua Dolphin and Air Hummingbird, but I don't wanna humiliate the kid, considering how thoroughly I beat him.

Oh, and no worries. Hassleberry, Blair and Chazz all won their duels. All that was left was Syrus and Bastion. Bet ya can guess who I'd be rooting for in the Bastion VS. Jesse duel. ...Neither. Why? Because I didn't get the chance to see it.

* * *

See, as we were waiting for the Champion Duels to start, I spotted Alexis, and she spotted me spotting her. Aaaaaand she was walking over. Great... This would be the first time we really talked in awhile.

"Hey, Jaden." Alexis said with a smile.

Keep it together, Yuki. Keep it together! "Hey, Lex." I said. Okay, didn't make a fool of myself.

"How'd you do in your duel?" Alexis asked.

"You didn't see?" I asked. "I beat my guy easily."

Alexis chuckled. "I knew you'd say that. Sorry. I was watching Mindy's duel."

"Ah." I said, nodding. "The weird part was it was some freshman Ra. I mean, I know I'm better than every Ra here, and every Obelisk too, but to put me against a freshman?"

"Hm?" Alexis muttered. "Freshman in Ra, huh?"

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." Alexis shook her head. "Just some rumors I've been hearing. Nothing for you to worry about."

She knew something. Maybe she was dating this kid? Ah well. At least he wasn't Jesse. Still, I made a mental note to look into things later.

"How'd you do?" I asked.

"You didn't see?" Alexis asked, using the exact same tone I used earlier. Dang it! Don't be so cute when I'm trying to get over you!

"Chazz's duel." I said.

"Well, don't worry, Jaden." Alexis said. "I did fine."

Looking back, it seemed pretty obvious she wouldn't be pushed back to Ra or Slifer. I mean, for one, she was still staying in the Slifer Dorms. And for two, the Obelisk Dorm was the only one that had a separate campus for girls. What would they do if she lost? Ship her off the island? ...Is that what they'd do? I'll have to ask later.

"That's good." I said. Then I decided to approach the elephant in the room gently. "So, my new roomie is about to duel Bastion."

"Oh, yeah." Alexis said. "You did say something about signing up to house one of the Champions, didn't you?"

I nodded in response. "So, you gonna help me cheer for Bastion?"

"Bastion?" Alexis asked.

"Well, I mean, I don't want Jesse to be pushed down, Jesse's my roommate by the way, but I've been friends with Bastion longer." I said. Man, this was awkward. "Why? You rooting for Jesse?"

"No." Alexis said. HA! "I'm gonna be focusing on Syrus' duel."

Oooooh, riiiiight. ...CRAP!

"That's right!" I said. "The duels against the Champions are happening all at the same time!"

"I've heard from Chazz that you pushed for Syrus to do this." Alexis said. "Shouldn't you be cheering him on? He looked pretty nervous when I saw him earlier."

"You're right." I groaned. "Darn! And I wanted to see how Bastion would do too. Dang it, Crowler!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" A voice boomed from the middle of the stadium. Uh oh!

I turned to see Crowler standing between four dueling fields, looking around for the complainer.

"Don't worry, I won't let him know it was you." Alexis whispered in my ear. I did my absolute best to avoid blushing at this point.

"Hm, whatever." Crowler grumbled. "Well, let's get on with it. Now, without further ado, I am proud to introduce our main attraction!"

"He says it like this is a circus." I joked.

Alexis chuckled. Why?! Why would the world be playing with me like this? Wasn't it enough I already had Jesse for a roommate? Why must the world rub it in my face that I lost the best duelist (aside from yours truly) at the school as a girlfriend?! And with such a cute laugh!

"Presenting, the Champions!" Crowler said, as Jesse and the others took to the field.

Everybody clapped, though a lot of people were doing so reluctantly, judging by their grumbling.

"And now, their challengers, the pride of Duel Academy!" Crowler announced.

Syrus, Bastion and the other two entered, but were met with significantly less cheer. A lot of people seemed jealous that Syrus and the others got this opportunity over them.

Syrus took his place across from Axel, who glared at him. I let my eyes wander to the other three sets of opponents. Jesse and Bastion greeted each other happily, Adrian and his opponent seemed neutral to each other, and while Jim looked happy, his opponent looked upset. Poor Jim. Wish I could have been dueling him. Or, rather, Bastion duel him and I get to take that Jesse down a level!

But my attention was drawn back to Syrus, who was shaking in fear.

"You'll do fine, Sy!"

No, that wasn't me, nor Alexis. It wasn't even Chazz or Blair.

Jesse shot Syrus a reassuring look. Syrus breathed deeply to calm himself enough to stop shaking. Jesse, when this is over, you and I need to have a talk about this whole "who helps Syrus" thing. I'm the older brother he never had... wait... Let me rephrase. I'm the older brother he always wanted, not you! Actually, you look like Zane. I'm rambling, aren't I?

"DUEL!" Crowler shouted, signalling the eight competitors to begin.

"You have any problems if I go first?" Axel asked with a sneer.

Syrus just shook his head. Hey, ref! This is intimidation tactics!

Drawing a card, Axel placed another card on the field, "I'll summon Volcanic Slicer!"

This weird... Salamander, I guess? This weird looking salamander that seemed to be covered in metal plating appeared on Axel's field. The thing had 1800 Attack Points.

"Now I'll use Slicer's effect!" Axel called out. "Once per turn, I can inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent! Of course, I can't attack if I do that."

"And since it's the first turn, he wouldn't be able to attack anyway." Alexis concluded.

Slicer shot out a rock of magma at Syrus, dropping his Life Points to 3500.

"I'll place one card face-down." Axel said, a card appearing between him and Slicer. "That's it for my turn."

Syrus drew a card. It was obvious to everyone that his hand was shaking as he drew. Aw, c'mon, Sy. If you're gonna let Jesse motivate you, at least stay motivated until the end of the duel.

"I-I'll summon Submarineroid." Syrus said, as his good ol' sub monster appeared before him. "Then I'll attack you directly!"

There we go! Submarineroid shot a torpedo past Slicer and hit Axel directly, damaging his Life Points 800-fold. 3200 left. Ha! Way to go, Syrus!

Or, that's how things would have gone.

"I activate Copy Doll!" Axel announced, as his face-down turned up. "This allows me to summon a Copy Token to the field."

A straw doll, like one you'd see used for voodoo rituals, appeared on Axel's field.

"Now, I can sacrifice my token to reduce the damage of your attack to 0!" Axel shouted.

The doll took on Axel's features, and the torpedo hit the doll instead of the real Axel.

"At the end of my Battle Phase, I can switch Submarineroid to Defense Mode." Syrus explained. "Now, I'll set my own face-down and end my turn."

A card appeared between Syrus and his monster, as Axel drew a card.

"I'll activate the effect of my Volcanic Slicer!" Axel shouted.

Another magma ball was shot at Syrus, dropping his Life Points to 3000. Okay, this wasn't great, but Syrus had Axel locked down to just using that effect, since Slicer had the same amount of Attack Points as Submarineroid's Defense Points. If this kept up, Syrus needed five turns of direct attacks, while Axel needed another six of hitting Syrus with that effect.

"Next, I'll sacrifice Slicer to summon Volcanic Hammerer!" Axel said. Darn it!

Slicer shot up in flames. When the flames died down, a vicious beast in similar plating to Slicer appeared on Axel's field. 2400 Attack Points. Enough to destroy Submarineroid!

"I don't think so!" Syrus yelled. "I activate Trap Hole! This trap destroys one monster with more than 1000 Attack Points that my opponent Normal Summons!"

A hole opened up under Hammerer, swallowing it up, then closed.

Axel sneered again, before placing one card face-down.

"One face-down, and I'll end my turn." Axel said.

Syrus drew a card and played it right away.

"I summon Stealthroid!" Syrus called, as his jet monster appeared next to his Submarine. "Next I'll switch Submarineroid to Attack Mode. Now, Stealthroid, attack Axel directly!"

Stealthroid flew towards Axel. If this kept up, Axel would be down to a mere 2000 Life Points at the end of the turn. So, of course, he activated his face-down card.

"I activate Firewall!" Axel shouted, as his face-down turned upwards. "This card allows me to remove a Pyro monster from my graveyard, and if I do, I can cancel your direct attack!"

The spirit of Hammerer appeared before erupting into a wall of... well, fire, blocking Stealthroid's way.

"Well, since you only have one monster left, I'll attack directly with Submarineroid." Syrus concluded.

Submarineroid shot it's torpedo, only for Slicer's spirit to appear, before changing into a wall of fire. The torpedo hit the fire, exploding on impact.

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn." Syrus said.

"At the start of my turn, I need to pay 500 Life Points to keep Firewall." Axel explained, as his Life Points dropped to 3500. "But now, I'll play Blaze Accelerator!"

A mounted gun appeared on Axel's field.

"With this card, I can discard one Pyro monster with less than 500 Attack Points from my hand to destroy one monster on the field!" Axel said. "So, I'll send Volcanic Counter to the graveyard and destroy your Stealthroid!"

Another beast in armor appeared, entering Axel's gun. The beast was shot out as ammo at Stealthroid, shattering it.

"Now, I'll summon Volcanic Blaster to defend my battlefield." Axel said.

Another gun appeared on Axel's field. This one, however, was a monster with 600 Defense Points.

"That'll do it for my turn." Axel said.

Syrus drew his card and smiled.

"I summon Drillroid in Attack Mode!" Syrus said, as his drill monster appeared before him. "Now, I'll attack that Blaster right away! And because of Drillroid's effect, he destroys your monster immediately!"

Drillroid rushed towards Blaster, drilling away at it's defenses, shattering it. Not like Syrus needed that ability, since he had 1600 Attack Points.

"When Volcanic Blaster is destroyed, I can choose a monster with Volcanic in it's name and place it on the top of my deck." Axel explained, pulling a card from his deck and putting it on the top.

"Now, I'll attack directly with Submarineroid!" Syrus shouted.

Submarineroid shot it's torpedo at Axel again. I was expecting a wall of flames, but this time, the attack actually connected, dropping Axel to 2700 Life Points.

With a grunt, Axel picked up a card from his graveyard, "When I take Battle Damage, while Volcanic Counter and one other Volcanic monster are in my graveyard, I can remove Counter from play and deal the same damage to you!"

The spirit of Counter appeared before Syrus and shot a burning rock at him. Syrus' Life Points dropped to 2200. Axel smirked.

"I-I'll end my turn." Syrus said.

"What's up with that guy?" Alexis asked. "First he makes that strange announcement at the opening ceremony, and now he's getting some sort of sadistic glee from beating Syrus."

"He thinks Sy is behind the disappearance of his teacher." I explained.

"What?!" Alexis shouted. "You guys stayed behind during the School Duel last year! And Syrus wouldn't harm anyone!"

"Try telling that to Axel." I said.

As Axel's turn started, his Life Points dropped to 2200 due to Firewall's effect.

"I sacrifice my Blaze Accelerator to play Tri-Blaze Accelerator!" Axel yelled.

The gun on Axel's field transformed from a mounted gun to a triple-barreled mechanical gun!

"My gun didn't just change looks." Axel explained. "I can send any monster from my hand to the graveyard to destroy one of yours, and inflict 500 Points of damage at the same time."

"I don't get it." Alexis muttered.

"You know something I don't?" I asked.

"Axel had to have that card in his hand last turn." Alexis said. "After all, he placed a monster on the top of his deck, so he didn't just draw that. Why didn't he upgrade it last turn?"

"Search me, Alexis." I said.

We found out why a second later. He couldn't risk it.

"Now, I'll sacrifice my Tri-Blaze Accelerator to summon Volcanic Doomfire!" Axel shouted.

The mechanical gun went up in flames, that soon gave birth to Axel's strongest monster. It was a demon. Like... there's no other way to describe the thing. A demon with 3000 Attack Points, made from molten lava, spewing flames from the top of it's head and shooting flames out with each breath! Not good.

"Doomfire, attack Short Stuff's Submarine!" Axel yelled.

Doomfire shot out a blast of fire at poor little Submarineroid.

"When Doomfire destroys a monster, all other monsters on my opponent's field are destroyed with it, and they lose 500 Life Points for each monster destroyed that way!" Axel yelled.

"Not so fast!" Syrus yelled. "I activate Cyber Repairer! You get to draw one card, but this turn, my Machines can't be destroyed by battle!"

Doomfire's flames melted Submarineroid, but it was quickly put back together by Syrus' trap card.

"I end my turn." Axel said with a huff. "Not like you can do anything anyway. Doomfire forces all Attack Position monsters to attack it during the Battle Phase."

"So Sy can't even use Submarineroid's effect." Alexis concluded.

Syrus was hesitating. I can't blame him. He didn't even wanna participate and now he was facing down a mercenary out to get him for a crime he didn't commit, using a demon with 3000 Attack Points that prevented him from attacking directly. This wasn't looking good.

But, while Sy was considering what to do, I quickly peeked at Bastion's duel.

Ah, good. Bastion had out Lithmus Doom Swordsman and Xing Zhen Hu, while Jesse just had three gemstones and two face-downs sealed by Xing Zhen Hu. The gems were probably monsters with high Defense Points. But those 3000 Attack Points from Lithmus Doom Swordsman could tear through most things.

Bastion would beat this guy and prove who was really the best duelist here. Me! ...What? Bastion called himself Number 2 to me. If he could beat Jesse, Jesse wouldn't be able to beat me. Yes, flawless logic!

I quickly turned back to Syrus. He had turned his monsters to Defense Mode and set a card face-down.

"I end my turn!" Syrus announced.

Axel's Life Points were reduced to 1700. If Sy could hold out longer, Axel's trap would do himself in. Of course, the way things looked, Axel could finish him fast. But I never doubted Syrus!

"I play Fire Recovery!" Axel announced. "This card lets me discard a Fire Monster, and bring another one back to my field. So, I'll send Volcanic Scattershot to the graveyard and bring back Volcanic Slicer!"

A triple-headed fire lizard appeared, before changing to the salamander Axel had brought out on the first turn of the duel.

"Did I mention when Scattershot is placed in my graveyard, you lose 500 Life Points?" Axel asked.

Syrus' Life Points dropped to 1700. This wasn't looking good.

"I attack Submarineroid with Volcanic Doomfire!" Axel shouted. "Volcanic Cannon!"

Syrus' Submarineroid was melted by Doomfire's blast.

"Now, Volcanic Chain!" Axel called out Doomfire's effect.

Drillroid was engulfed in the fire blast as well, melting along with Submarineroid. Syrus' Life Points dropped to 1200.

"Now, Volcanic Slicer!" Axel shouted. "Get revenge for Professor Viper and end this!"

Volcanic Slicer charged towards Syrus.

"Not yet!" Syrus shouted. "I activate Life Force! I can negate Battle Damage if I pay 400 Life Points!"

Syrus' Points dropped to 800 as Slicer was halted in it's attack by an energy barrier.

"I'll end my turn." Axel said bitterly.

Okay, Axel was outta cards in his hand now. Good. Good. On the other hand, Syrus' field was empty and if he didn't increase his Life Points, he'd have no way to stop attacks from both Doomfire and Slicer. Plus, Slicer's effect could keep him from using Life Force again. This wasn't exactly looking in Syrus' favor.

"You don't suppose Syrus has a plan?" Alexis asked.

"He's still got three cards in his hand, and he's drawing one now." I said. "You know what I always say. It's not over until the last card is played."

"Right." Alexis nodded.

"I summon Kiteroid in Defense Mode!" Syrus said.

Well, this was new. A Vehicroid that looked like a kite. 400 Defense Points weren't much to write home about though.

"I end my turn!" Syrus said.

Axel's Life Points decreased to 1200 after he drew a card from his deck.

"I'll summon Volcanic Rat in Attack Mode!" Axel said.

A small mouse, which burped a bit of fire out of it's mouth, appeared on Axel's field. 500 Attack Points... that wasn't going to do much, aside from causing a couple students watching to squeal at how cute it was. That being said, it was enough to take out Kiteroid.

"Volcanic Rat, attack Short Stack's kite!" Axel declared.

Volcanic Rat, despite being small, shot out a blast of fire that hit Kiteroid, burning it.

"Now, Doomfire!" Axel shouted.

Doomfire sent a wave of fire at Syrus. When the fire cleared, Syrus was still standing, holding his hand up on the spirit of his Kiteroid.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Axel." Syrus said. "But once, when Kiteroid is in my graveyard, I can turn all Battle Damage to 0."

Axel sneered again, and growled, "I'll end my turn by using Slicer's effect."

Slicer shot a fireball at Syrus, which his Life Force couldn't block, lowering his Life Points to a mere 300.

Syrus was breathing heavily, as he drew his last card.

"Alright." Syrus said. "This is what I've been waiting for. I summon Expressroid!"

Syrus' train appeared on his field.

"More vehicles." Axel groaned. "While you play around with your little toy trains, I'll continue to use the training my father gave me to survive every challenge!"

"When Expressroid is summoned, I can bring back two monsters from my grave that have Roid in their name to my hand." Syrus explained. "So, I'll bring Stealthroid and Drillroid back!"

Stealthroid and Drillroid walked out of Expressroid, on to the field, before they turned to lights that went into the cards in Syrus' hand that he pulled from the graveyard.

"Now, I'll play Polymerization!" Syrus announced. "I'll fuse the Expressroid on my field with the Stealthroid, Drillroid and Truckroid in my hand!"

Syrus' monsters appeared around him, before they swirled together.

"Come on out, Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union!" Syrus called.

A giant robot right out of one of those action shows appeared on Sy's field. 3600 Attack Points! Heck yeah!

"And when he's summoned, Stealth Union can equip one of my opponent's monsters to himself!" Syrus explained. "But I think I won't do that. After all, you seem to like Doomfire, and I don't want to hurt Volcanic Rat. But, Slicer..."

Syrus smirked as Stealth Union punched Slicer into next year! Slicer shattered and Axel's Life Points dropped to 0!

Syrus breathed heavily as Axel stared in shock.

"He beat me..." Axel muttered. "The runt beat me."

"I did it..." Syrus said between breaths.

"WAY TO GO, PRIVATE TRUESDALE!" I could hear Hassleberry cheering from a couple feet away.

"You're awesome, Syrus!" That was Blair.

"Good going, Sy!" Alexis yelled.

"That's my best friend!" I said, doing my winning pose in Syrus' direction.

Syrus laughed happily, as Bonaparte, likely wary of Axel's actions, escorted Syrus off the field. With Syrus victorious and safe, I turned to look at Bastion and Jesse's duel. All I got was a glimpse of Bastion's Lithmus Doom Swordsman and Xing Zhen Hu, and a cat on Jesse's field, fading, as Bastion's Life Points hit 0. No way! Jesse managed to beat Bastion's 3000 Attack Point Monster?!

I hated not getting to see how this went down, and not getting a chance to see Jesse's deck, but what I hated more was the fact I had to give Jesse props! That was impressive!

"Good duel, buddy." Jesse said, walking over and holding out his hand to Bastion.

"You're quite the duelist." Bastion said, shaking Jesse's hand. "But that monster you claimed you were summoning... You truly don't have it?" What monster?

"Nope." Jesse said. "They haven't made it yet. But one day, I'll definitely get the chance to use it." What it?!

"Then will you do me the honor of allowing me to duel against this card?" Bastion asked. Anyone else confused here? No? Just me?!

"The honor will be mine." Jesse said with a smile. So fake!

"Then you can count on my help however you need it." Bastion said. "Just tell me what you need and I'll do all I can to help you create your ace in the hole."

"Thank ya kindly." Jesse said.

Someone wanna explain to me what's going on?!

"What are they talking about down there?" I wondered aloud.

"Probably the Rainbow Dragon." A voice said.

"The what, Lex?" I asked, before turning over to see Alexis shrug.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked back and saw Aster standing behind me.

"Aster!" I said. "Hey, I thought you went back to the Pro League."

"Funny you mention that." Aster said. "I didn't, but I think I will. Watching Jesse Anderson duel... I get why Pegasus called him the fifth best duelist. He's just like you."

Would everyone quit saying that?!

"I can handle you cramping my style, but not two of you." Aster explained. "Of course, I know you. You want to challenge him, right?"

I just nodded enthusiastically. You're darn right I wanna duel him! I'll prove who the better me is!

"Well, if you're going to do it, you'd better do it soon." Aster said. "Rainbow Dragon is supposedly the strongest card of the Crystal Beast cards."

"Crystal Beasts?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Aster shrugged. "Industrial Illusions is looking into making that dragon as we speak. Heh, good luck."

Aaaand classic Aster, he just leaves me hanging. Hey! Don't leave! Get back here and explain what the Rainbow Dragon and Crystal Beasts are! Aster! Hey! I'm not gonna ask Jesse myself!

As for the other two duels? I only caught the end, but Adrian and Jim beat their opponents. So, Syrus was the only one to win against a Champion. And this meant...

* * *

"You're leaving?!" I shouted in shock.

"Yeah." Syrus, who was now wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform, confirmed.

"Sy, I'm happy for you and all, but why leave?" I asked. "You stayed here even after being promoted to Ra."

"Well, you're the one who's been complaining about the lack of a bed." Syrus said. "Now you can have my old bed."

"If that's how you feel, Sy." I said.

"Private Truesdale..." Hassleberry said, tears welling up in his eyes. "It's been an honor!"

"Hassleberry, you act like I'm leaving forever." Syrus said with a chuckle. "I'll still hang out with you guys. Just because I'm an Obelisk now, it doesn't mean I'll leave my old friends behind."

After packing his things, including that dang Mr. Fuzzy Bear that Syrus claimed said terrible things about me behind my back, Syrus left us for the Blue Campus.

Don't get me wrong, I was happy for Syrus. But I couldn't help but feel a little sad. I mean, would Syrus have left if I didn't complain about where I was sleeping? And I signed him up just to give us Duel Academy students another chance at beating Jesse. I guess, I just felt guilty about basically forcing Syrus to leave.

* * *

That night, I was in my bed, Jesse having decided to take Syrus' old bunk.

 _'This isn't fair.'_ I thought to myself. _'A spot is open in Obelisk, clearly, so why can't they give it to Jesse and let Syrus stay here?'_

I wasn't taking this guilt thing very well. Good thing I didn't have a lot to be guilty for, huh?

 _'No, Jay...'_ I thought to myself. _'Being like that is what drove Syrus out. Just... ignore Jesse. Well, you can't ignore him. He sleeps on top of you. Just... tolerate his existence for now.'_

Sighing, I rolled over and tried to sleep. But, something was missing.

"Hey, Jess?" I asked.

"What's up, Jaden?" Jesse asked, peeking down.

"You don't snore, or talk to stuffed animals, do you?" I asked.

"Stuffed animals?" Jesse asked, looking at me like I had twelve heads. "Nope. Can't say I talk to any stuffed animals."

Once Jesse pulled himself back to his bunk, I placed my pillow over my head and tried to drown out the world.

I really messed up this time.

* * *

Author's Note: Hoo boy, that word count! And to think, I was gonna have this chapter and the last be one. Aren't I just the most ambitious person ever?

Ya know, between how negative I was at the end of last chapter, and how much of a downer the end of this chapter is, I figured I'd go ahead and humiliate myself a bit, to give the few people who read these a bit of a pick-me-up.

The stuff Jesse and Syrus were talking about, about first love? Actually a reference to how I get into the mindset to write Jaden's inner monologue, where he rants about being better than Jesse. Long story short, my first love was on an anime character when I was 7. Okay, already embarrassed myself, might as well go all in.

See, at that age, I saw her love interest and basically took him as my rival, even if I didn't know that word at the time. I'd always psych myself up to do things by thinking how I had to be cooler than him. This proved surprisingly effective, given I'd often finish tests faster and get better scores because of that (which, yes, is where that line from Jaden comes from). Needless to say, because the crush was on a ten-year old anime girl, I eventually got over it. But, I still look back from time to time and can't help but laugh at how adorable the whole crush was. And, ya know, I still wanna beat that guy! Sure, he might not be real, but if he was, could he make something this long, this fast? I don't think so! How can you type when you don't have fingers, Creeper Horse!

...Okay, now I'm just making a fool of myself. But in all honesty, looking back on those days to get the right mindset for Jaden... it actually helped me feel like who I used to be, which is something I've been trying hard to do for years now. And this fanfic is the thing I have to thank for that, along with the fans, who I want to make something more entertaining for. So, let me just say, genuinely, thank you all. I hope you look forward to the next chapter.


	5. Nursing Broken Hearts!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! Now, the trademark for Yu-Gi-Oh? GX might be open.

* * *

Author's Note: I am a bad writer...

Alright, the duel last chapter, and in fact, all the duels in this fic, were beta-read by my buddy WarMixedSoul. I forgot to credit him last chapter, and dude, if you're reading this, I am so sorry for not crediting you last chapter.

Time to respond to reviews! Or, rather... a review.

LetItFlow: Thanks. I was a little worried, since I haven't written a duel in a while, that the Duel wouldn't be that good.

On to the chapter!

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the Promotion Exams. Syrus, for his part, kept his word and continued hanging out with us. He and Hassleberry were currently dueling, actually. Another fight over... I dunno, who gets to eat my leftover food? Heh, like I ever have any.

Anyway, I couldn't be there to watch. Why, you may ask? Well, it's simple. I had to write a ten-page report on why I duel. AGAIN! I got off the hook once, but Stein found another excuse!

"Huh, and I thought going to class was supposed to keep you from getting extra work." I muttered to myself.

"Well, shoot, Jay." Jesse said, sitting on my bed behind me. "It's not like you can blame the teach. After all, you did fall asleep in class."

My old habits were coming back hard. Look, I'm not proud of the place I was in. Of course, it still wasn't the worst place I've ever been.

"Yeah, but Stein totally has it in for me!" I said. "I mean, every time I do anything, he goes after me!"

"Now that you mention it..." Jesse nodded. "I did see a few other students dozing off there."

"Yeah!" I said. "And are they getting a ten-page report that can be summed up in three words? 'I love dueling!' How does that fit ten pages? I can put it across three, maybe four, if I write big enough. But ten?!"

"Well, that's why I'm here!" Jesse said, patting me on the shoulder. "To help ya!"

"How about helping me get out of this?" I asked.

"Hm..." Jesse was actually considering the idea. "Well, you probably should do it. But I guess you do have a point. It's not like Stein doesn't have it in for you."

Yeah! Wait... No! ...How many negatives did he say, and what would be the proper response?

"So, let's do something about it!" I said, standing up.

"Yeah!" Jesse said. "Let's go!"

We both darted out of the room, without a plan. I was trying, very, very hard not to get ticked at Jesse, but come on, man! This is why having two me's is a bad idea! One of us needed an idea!

* * *

So, after discussing it for a few minutes, we opted to tell Crowler. Unfortunately, when we got there...

"Hey, Chancellor Crowler!" I said, barging in to his office, Jesse trailing behind me. "I've got a problem."

Crowler was, once again, hidden behind a pile of papers.

"Darn it, Jaden!" Crowler shouted. "I'm sure you can handle it yourself. You're almost a grown adult! Now I'm very busy with these duel request forms!"

And thus, Jesse and I were thrown out of Crowler's office. Hm. Not having time for me because he's busy. I thought Crowler didn't want me calling him "daddy", so why was he acting like my father?

"Guess the requests built back up after the exams." I muttered.

"Well, shucks, Jaden, I thought that would work." Jesse said, rubbing the back of his head. "What now?"

"...Well, I wouldn't say this normally, but maybe we could try Bonaparte." I said. "After all, he defended Syrus from Axel. 'Course, Axel is crazy."

"Well, you know where he'd be." Jesse said. "Lead the way!"

I will, thank you very much!

* * *

I strode proudly to Bonaparte's current residence at the Slifer Headmaster Cabin. But, when I knocked on the door...

"Maaaaw!" A familiar cry came from the inside.

"Pharaoh?" I asked. "Hey, is Bonaparte in there?"

"Maaaaaaw!" Pharaoh cried out again.

"Darn!" I said, snapping my fingers.

"You understand cat?" Jesse asked, pure amazement on his face.

"Nah." I chuckled. "Just figured if Bonaparte was in there, he'd make some snarky remark."

"Well, where to now?" Jesse asked.

I thought long and hard. Crowler was busy, Bonaparte was gone and Stein was the problem. There was only one more headmaster I could turn to!

...Unfortunately, I forgot about him, and chose the single headmistress instead. Sorry, Sartyr!

* * *

Usually, at this time of day, Fontaine was in the nurse's office, taking care of some student or another. Look, you put a bunch of hormone-addled teenagers on an island with a forest, someone's gonna do something stupid at least one day each week. The fact a few boys had crushes on her didn't help matters either.

That said, when we got there, there were students crowded in front of the door. Pushing past some sniffling students and a few holding their left arms from improper Duel Disk wearing (ah, to be a freshman again...), Jesse and I saw what had them all held up. A sign was placed on the door.

"Be back in 30 minutes - Fonda Fontaine."

"Where could she be?" Jesse asked.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "She was my last hope!" Really, really sorry, Sartyr.

"Jaden? Jesse?" Came a voice behind us.

We turned around to find Syrus and Hassleberry.

"What are you two doing here?" Hassleberry asked.

"Actually, we were looking for Ms. Fontaine to talk about the Stein problem." Jesse said.

"Oh, yeah." Syrus nodded. "The whole thing with Jaden sleeping in class. He's really had it in for you, hasn't he?"

"I'll say!" I... said. Huh. That's... odd.

"We just saw her actually." Hassleberry said.

"You did?!" A few of the other students asked, crowding around Hassleberry and Syrus.

"Yeah..." Syrus said, nervously. "She's in Obelisk Arena, dueling Alexis. We caught them on the way out."

And the horde of sick, injured and pervy students ran to Obelisk Arena.

"Dueling Alexis?" I said. "Why's she doing that?"

"I 'unno." Syrus and Hassleberry said in unison. I'm starting to like that word.

"Alexis is your ex-girlfriend, right?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah." I said. Thanks for rubbing it in.

"Well, if it'd be too hard for you to go see her, I can go and wait for the duel to finish." Jesse said. "Then I'll let Ms. Fontaine know you need to talk to her."

Okay, so, picture this from my perspective. Jesse would go off to Obelisk Arena, where Alexis and Fontaine were, for some reason, dueling. When Alexis won, Fontaine would naturally be bombarded by the ailing students. This would leave Jesse time to talk to Alexis and for her to see how much like me he was. Even if I was gonna try to keep neutral to him, and as grateful as I was at his kindness, I wasn't about to let that happen! But I wasn't jealous, alright?! I just wanted to keep Alexis from being picked up on the rebound! While I hadn't gone through it at the time, I've experienced something like the rebound before. It's... not good.

Moving on!

"Nah, it's cool." I said, casually. "Lex and I talked during the Promotion Duels. We actually watched Sy's duel together. I don't mind cheering her on. Besides, I'd like to know why they're dueling."

"Alright." Jesse said, shrugging. "Mind if I join you?"

Yes!

"Nope." I said. "Go right on ahead."

SPEAK YOUR MIND, PAST ME! Why do you never take my advice?! ...Oh. Right. Past... Yeah...

* * *

So, my merry band of four made it's way to Obelisk Arena, even though Syrus and Hassleberry had just come from there. Despite the time it took us to get there, it looked like Alexis and Fontaine hadn't started to duel yet.

"Are you sure you're up for this, Alexis?" Fontaine asked. "You should know by now that my lessons are much more rigorous than anything Crowler or the other's will ever put you through."

Cue cheers from part of Fontaine's gallery. By which I mean, the guys who found her hot.

"If it'll help." Alexis said. Help? Help what? I help people. Am I so easily replaceable?!

"Then game on!" Fontaine said, activating her Duel Disk. HEY! My catchphrase! MINE!

Alexis activated her Disk in response.

"I'll go first!" Fontaine cried out, drawing a card. "And I think I'll summon this. Nurse Reficule!"

A demonic-looking angel wrapped in gauze appeared on Fontaine's field. The nurse only had 1400 Attack Points though. Most of Alexis' monsters could hit through that.

"I'll also place two cards face-down." Fontaine explained. "Next, I'll play Bonfire! This lets me bring a Fire Monster from my deck to my hand. And I'll choose Burning Algae!"

"Fire monster?!" Syrus shouted. "Like Axel?"

Alexis and Fontaine noticed us at that point. Fontaine waved to us, while Alexis just seemed to... stare at me. Did she not want me there? I chuckled sheepishly to gauge her response. She just faced forward again.

"Now, back to our lesson!" Fontaine called out. "I activate Magical Stone Excavation! This lets me discard two cards and return one Spell Card from my graveyard to my hand! And I think I'll discard two Burning Algae to bring back Bonfire!"

Fontaine discarded two cards and pulled her Bonfire card back to her hand.

"Yeah, but discarding those Algae will let Private Lexi get 1000 Life Points for each one." Hassleberry said.

Or, it should have. Two syringes appeared in Reficule's hands. She shot the liquid inside at Alexis, lowering her Life Points to 2000.

"What's going on?" Syrus asked.

"It's that Nurse Reficule's ability." Jesse explained. "Any effect that would boost the opponent's Life Points lowers them instead."

"So that's her plan." I said.

"I'll end my turn." Fontaine said.

Alexis drew a card, and didn't exactly look happy.

"I summon Blade Skater." Alexis said.

Alexis' ice skater appeared on the field... only to trigger Fontaine's two face-downs.

"I activate Dark Cure and Brutal Potion!" Fontaine exclaimed. "Brutal Potion equips itself to one of my monsters, like my Nurse here, and increases her Attack Points by 1000 each time my opponent takes damage from a card effect. And Dark Cure activates when you summon a monster. You gain Life Points equal to half the summoned monster's Attack Points."

Alexis' eyes widened.

"But, because of Nurse Reficule's ability..." Alexis said, as another syringe appeared.

Alexis got hit with holographic medicine that took 700 Life Points from her, dropping her to 1300. Nurse Reficule then shot up to 2400 Attack Points.

"Well?" Fontaine asked.

From what I could see of her hand, Lex didn't have anything else she could play.

"I end my turn." Alexis said, bitterly.

Fontaine drew a card and smiled.

"Sorry, Alexis, but this is over." Fontaine said. "I play Soul Taker! This destroys one of my opponent's monsters. Of course, they get 1000 Life Points for the effort, buuuut..."

Fontaine's eyes shot to Nurse Reficule. Blade Skater was destroyed and Alexis got hit with more medicine, dropping her to 300 Life Points.

"Nurse Reficule, attack Alexis directly!" Fontaine commanded.

And just like that, it was over. Alexis' Life Points dropped to 0.

"Beaten in three turns." Syrus muttered.

"Poor Lex." I said.

"Well?" Fontaine said, with a gentle smile. "Did you learn anything?"

"No." Alexis said. "The duel went by too fast. I don't think I learnt anything."

"Oh?" Fontaine said, a sly smile on her face. ...What are you planning, lady?

"Can we duel again?" Alexis asked.

"Certainly." Fontaine said.

There was a collective groan from the students waiting for Fontaine to help them.

"Sorry." Fontaine said, with a light chuckle. "I'll make this one fast."

"The heck you will!" Alexis said, after reshuffling her deck. "I'll go first this time!"

* * *

Round 2! Alright! How would Alexis do this time?

"I summon Cyber Gymnast!" Alexis said, as her monster appeared on the field. "Then to end my turn, I'll lay down a face-down."

I found out later that the face-down was Doble Passe.

I gotta say, I was genuinely impressed by what Alexis was doing. She went first to avoid Fontaine getting a good hit out on her with that Nurse Reficule. Then she had her Cyber Gymnast out, so if the fallen nurse did come out, she could use Gymnast's effect to destroy it. To insure her monster remained, she had Doble Passe as a protection measure. I always enjoy how gutsy it is of Alexis to use that card. And this plan seemed good!

What Alexis forgot was that Fontaine wasn't a teacher for nothing.

"I'll set three cards and that's it." Fontaine said, three face-downs appearing before her.

From what I could make out of Alexis' face, she was trying to decide what her best option was. Unfortunately, Fontaine didn't let her have options.

"I activate Bad Reaction to Sumochi!" Fontaine called out, as Alexis drew a card. "You can consider this the Trap Card version of Nurse Reficule."

And just as the duel moved into Alexis' Stand-By Phase...

"Now, I'll activate two copies of Path of Destiny!" Fontaine shouted.

"Path of Destiny?" I asked. "Is Sartorius here or something?"

"It's simple." Fontaine explained. "We each flip a coin. If we get Heads, we gain 2000 Life Points. If we get Tails, we lose 2000."

"And because Alexis loses any Life Points she'd gain...!" Syrus shouted.

Fontaine's two flips resulted in one of each, giving her 4000 by the time both effects were through. Alexis... naturally, it didn't matter what she flipped. Either way, her Life Points dropped by 2000 each time. I'm no math wiz, but even I knew this meant a big fat 0 when both Path of Destiny cards resolved.

"They really should restrict that to one use per turn." Jesse said.

I couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Once more time!" Alexis called out. "This time, I want 8000 Life Points!"

"Suuuure!" Fontaine said.

As Fontaine tried to calm the crowd of students waiting for her AGAIN, I turned to Syrus and Hassleberry.

"So, how many times do you think they'll do this?" I asked.

Syrus and Hassleberry could only shrug. Then I turned to Jesse.

"So, Jess-ter, any ideas how she can beat those Reficule and Sumochi cards?" I asked.

"No clue, Jay-man." Jesse said. "I don't know her deck well enough. Usually, you'd want to get rid of the cards fast. But Duel Academy's teachers are on a whole 'nother level."

* * *

Duel Number 3 began. Both Alexis and Fontaine had 8000 Life Points to start out.

"I'll go first!" Alexis called out, drawing a card. "I summon Etoile Cyber and set a face-down! I end my turn!"

Fontaine drew a card and smiled, "I summon Nurse Reficule!"

Aw, no. Not this thing again. I hate demonic-angelic things!

"Now, attack Etoile Cyber!" Fontaine commanded.

Nurse Reficule went to hit Etoile, only for Alexis to reveal her trap.

"Doble Passe!" Alexis cried out. "This causes your monster's attack to go to me!"

Alexis' Life Points dropped to 6600.

"But now my monster gets to hit you back!" Alexis shouted. "And Etoile Cyber gains 600 Attack Points when she attacks directly!"

I love that move! Fontaine's Life Points dropped to 6200. For the first time in any of the duels, Alexis had higher Life Points than Fontaine!

"Good thinking, Alexis." Fontaine said, clapping her hands. "Still, don't think you've won yet. I play Rain of Mercy! This awards us both with 1000 Life Points. But-"

Yeah, yeah, you know the rest. Fontaine, 7200 Life Points. Alexis, 5600.

"Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll borrow your monster." Fontaine said. "I play Snatch Steal! This card lets me take control of the monster I equip it to. Of course, to make sure it isn't too good a deal, you get 1000 Life Points during each of your turns."

Y'know, Miss Fontaine always seemed like a nice, innocent nurse and teacher. Who knew she was quite the devil on the Dueling Field? Much like her Reficule, I guess. Either way, a lot of her admirers ate it up.

"I'll set a card, then it's your turn." Fontaine said, sweetly.

After Alexis drew a card, her Life Points dropped to 4600.

"I summon Blade Skater!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Hm..." Fontaine nodded. "Not enough to beat my Nurse, but enough to beat your Etoile Cyber and stop Snatch Steal's effect. Pretty good, Alexis. You deserve a gift for that. A Gift Card, that is."

Fontaine's face-down turned up to reveal a trap.

"When this card is activated, my opponent gets 3000 Life Points." Fontaine explained.

Alexis' eyes widened, as she dropped to 1600.

"Shoot, Jaden!" Jesse cried out. "Your friend just took 4000 points in one turn!"

"She's not out yet!" I said.

"I attack Etoile Cyber with Blade Skater!" Alexis said.

Skater had to destroy Etoile, dropping Fontaine's Life Points to 7000. This was sad. Friend fighting friend, and Alexis still didn't have anywhere near the Life Points that Fontaine had.

"I'll set a face-down and end my turn!" Alexis shouted.

Whatever Alexis' face-down was, it wasn't gonna be useful, because...

"I activate Soul Taker!" Fontaine yelled.

Blade Skater was destroyed, again, and Alexis lost 1000 Life Points, AGAIN! She was down to just 600, and her field was wide open.

"Nurse Reficule!" Fontaine commanded.

With that attack, Alexis' Life Points dropped to 0.

"Even with double the Life Points, it still ended the same way as their first duel." Hassleberry said.

"Yeah, but Lex was actually able to hit Miss Fontaine this time." I pointed out.

"Okay..." Alexis said after taking a deep breath. "I think I'm getting the idea on how to win. Can we go again?"

"Sure." Fontaine said. "I only agreed to help out if you won a duel. I never said I'd only duel you once, so we'll go until you give up."

"Oh, I won't be giving up any time soon!" Alexis said. "You can go first this time! 4000 Life Points!"

* * *

Round 4!

Fontaine summoned Nurse Reficule as her starting move. This, people, is why Fontaine was at Duel Academy. She seemed to always have a way to get the cards she needed.

"Now, I'll play Upstart Goblin." Fontaine said. "I get to draw a card, but you gain 1000 Life Points."

Or, in this case, lose those Life Points. Lex: 3000. Fontaine: Still 4000. This was the opening move! This was getting ridiculous!

"I'll place one card face-down." Fontaine said. "I guess I can tell you what it is though. After all, you won't be able to do anything about Path of Destiny. Your move."

Alexis drew a card, causing Fontaine to activate Path of Destiny. Alexis obviously lost 2000 Life Points, putting her at 1000 before she even got a chance to play a card. However...

When Fontaine flipped, she got Tails.

"What?!" Fontaine shouted, upset. However, she quickly shook it off. "Well, that's the way things go."

As her Life Points drained to 2000, Fontaine just chuckled.

"I can work with this." Alexis said. "I summon Cyber Tutu!"

Tutu burst on to the scene. Then Winged Kuriboh appeared on my shoulder.

"Hm?" I said. "What's up, Kuriboh?"

At the same time, Jesse turned to his shoulder. Perched on it was the cat I had seen running with him on his first day.

"Ruby?" Jesse said.

We both looked at each other.

"You can see spirits too?" We asked in unison. Aaaand now I hate that word.

Winged Kuriboh and the cat, Ruby, both cried out, indicating for us to look forward.

"Cyber Tutu, attack Miss Fontaine directly!" Alexis commanded.

Tutu spun past Reficule and kicked Fontaine, knocking her Life Points down to 1000.

"Great!" Hassleberry cheered. "Now they're even!"

"I'll play one face-down and end my turn!" Alexis called.

"My turn!" Fontaine said, drawing a card. "Reficule, attack Cyber Tutu!"

"I activate Doble Passe!" Alexis cried.

Both monsters passed each other and hit the duelists, dropping both their Life Points to 0.

"A tie!" Syrus shouted.

"She's doing better." Jesse said, nodding.

"Of course she is!" I said, proud of Alexis.

"One more time!" Alexis shouted. "I won't lose this time!"

* * *

After calming down her cheer squad, Fontaine took the first turn of the fifth duel.

"I'll place two cards face-down." Fontaine said. "I end my turn."

"She must not have gotten Nurse Reficule." Syrus said.

"That doesn't mean anything if one of her face-downs is Bad Reaction to Sumochi." Jesse commented. Hey! You're in Alexis' corner! Cheer her on!

"I summon Etoile Cyber!" Alexis said. "And seeing as how your field is empty... I attack directly!"

Etoile Cyber danced over to Fontaine, only to be stopped by a shield.

"I activate Negate Attack!" Fontaine said. "Sorry, Alexis, but you didn't really think I'd leave myself open, did you?"

"Of course not." Alexis said. "I just needed to trip that trap some time. I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

Fontaine drew a card and waved it around.

"Looks like I just drew your best friend." Fontaine said, playfully. "Nurse Reficule!"

Alright, show of hands. Who's starting to get sick of this thing? I mean, I know I always summon Neos, but not as my opening monster EVERY DUEL!

"I play Soul Taker!" Fontaine said. "I'm sure you get the idea by now."

Boom goes Cyber, down goes Alexis' Life Points. Down to 3000, to be precise.

"Now, Nurse Reficule, attack Alexis directly!" Fontaine commanded.

"Hold that attack!" Alexis said. "I activate A Rival Appears! I get to select one monster on my opponent's field and special summon a monster with an equal level to it! And I'll pick Cyber Gymnast!"

The bodybuilder appeared on the field in Defense Mode.

"Then I'll just end my turn." Fontaine said.

Alexis drew a card.

"I'll activate Gymnast's effect!" Alexis said, placing a card in the graveyard. "By discarding one card, I can destroy one monster in Attack Position on your field! So say good-bye to your Reficule!"

And for the first time, we saw Reficule be destroyed! YES!

"Next, I'll sacrifice Cyber Gymnast to summon Cyber Prima!" Alexis shouted.

Gymnast disappeared, and in her place, Prima appeared.

"Now, Cyber Prima, attack directly!" Alexis commanded.

Prima struck Fontaine, dropping her Life Points to 1700.

"Go, Lex!" I shouted, seeing her get the upper hand.

Alexis, who had for the most part has been ignoring us, blushed at this. Guess she wasn't expecting me to cheer so loudly.

"I end my turn." Alexis said.

Fontaine examined her hand, trying to choose the best course of action.

"I'll place two cards face-down and let you go." Fontaine said.

"Let me go, huh?" Alexis said, drawing a card. "I hope you don't use that as an excuse when you lose."

"Of course not." Fontaine said. "After all, I'm gonna activate my cards now. First, Call of the Haunted!"

Aaaaand back was the demon Nurse. Can we get an exorcist in here?!

"Now I'll activate Brutal Potion and equip it to Reficule!" Fontaine said. "Now, an old favorite. Path of Destiny!"

Fontaine's move was pretty risky. If she got Tails, she'd lose, seeing as Alexis was left with 1000 Life Points when the effect was over. Fontaine flipped and... what'd ya know, Heads!

Fontaine's Life Points increased to 3700. Meanwhile, Nurse Reficule shot another syringe at Alexis, dropping her to 1000 Life Points. A potion bottle appeared before Reficule, who drank from it, growing to 2400 Attack Points.

"It's fine." Alexis said. "I've still got this!"

"You what?!" Fontaine asked, shocked. Or... maybe faking shock.

"I activate Fulfillment of the Contract!" Alexis explained. "For just 800 Life Points, this lets me bring a Ritual Monster back from the graveyard, like Cyber Angel - Benten!"

Alexis' Life Points decreased to 200.

"But when..." Fontaine asked, before her eyes widened. "Gymnast's effect."

"Got that right!" Alexis said, as her Angel appeared on the field. "Next, I'll equip her with Ritual Weapon!"

Benten's Attack Points increased from 1800 to 3300. HA! Alexis had this!

"Benten, attack Reficule!" Alexis ordered.

Benten hit the evil nurse with her fans, destroying her. Fontaine's Life Points dropped to 2800.

"Now for Benten's effect!" Alexis said, smirking. "You take damage equal to your destroyed monster's Defense Points!"

Reficule's Defense Points were 600, dropping Fontaine's Life Points to 2200. That was just slightly less than...

"Cyber Prima!" Alexis shouted. "Direct attack!"

Prima jumped forward and hit Fontaine, finally dropping HER Life Points to 0!

Alexis smiled, satisfactorily. ...Is that a word? Well, if not, I just made it up to describe that smile!

"Good job, Alexis!" Fontaine said, walking over and patting Alexis on the shoulders.

"So, you said that dueling you would help me with my problems?" Alexis asked.

"Yes!" Fontaine nodded. "And you've found your answer."

Answer? Answer to what?

"My answer?" Good. Alexis was just as confused as I was.

"Yes." Fontaine said, nodding. "Each time you lost, you kept getting back up, analyzing the problem, finding ways to fix it, and doing everything you could to make it work in your favor."

Alexis' eyes widened.

"Apply those methods to your current problem, and you'll be able to do whatever your heart chooses." Fontaine said.

And this, people, is why Fontaine was a TEACHER at Duel Academy. She tricked Alexis into dueling her, telling her it was so she'd learn something, and teaching her it through the duel!

"But I only got lucky there." Alexis said.

"I thought you didn't believe in luck?" Fontaine said, her lips curling into a sly smile, before turning around and looking at all the patients who waited... patiently... I gotta quit doing that! "Alright! Anyone who needs to see me, I'll be back at the infirmary in five minutes!"

The other students all cheered, as Fontaine began to walk out.

"Miss Fontaine, wait!" Alexis called out.

Fontaine stopped and turned around, "Yes?"

"Thank you." Alexis said, bowing her head humbly.

"No problem." Fontaine said, smiling widely. "And I hope everything works out how you want it to."

* * *

As Fontaine walked out, Syrus, Hassleberry, Jesse and I ran up to Alexis.

"Lex, that was sweet!" I said, doing my winning pose.

"Thanks." Alexis said, with a slight blush.

"I've never seen you duel until today, but if you're good enough to beat a teacher, there's a reason you're in Blue!" Jesse complimented her. Which, naturally, annoyed me.

"Thanks, uh..." It took Alexis a second. "Jesse, wasn't it?"

"Yep." Jesse said, holding out a hand. "I think this is the first time we've properly met. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Alexis Rhodes." Alexis introduced herself.

"I know." Jesse said. "Jaden talks about you all the time."

Alexis shot me a look.

"Not all the time!" I quickly said. "I've just mentioned you before, and told him you were dueling. Well, I mean, I didn't know you were dueling, but-"

I'll save you from my nonsensical ramblings.

"So, what were you dueling Miss Fontaine for anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, I was just having some trouble with my plans for the future." Alexis said. "Nothing you need to worry about. I'm sure you have a lot on your plate with how you're gonna be the next King of Games."

Riiiiight. Still hadn't told her about my new-found anxiety at being part of a system that vilifies people based on trends, and praises people who would attack their opponent's honor if they're popular enough. Had to get to that eventually. But now was not the time.

"Well, won't that be hard?" Jesse asked.

"Are you saying I'm a bad duelist?" I asked.

"Nope." Jesse said. "Not if what I've heard is true. It's just a problem if there's two Kings, right?"

"I'll beat Yugi!" I said, confidently.

"I meant, how can you and I both be the King of Games?" Jesse asked.

Oh. NO! Nope! He isn't trying to step on my birthright now, is he?

No, wait. That's what drove Syrus out. Stay calm.

"We'll see who's King of Games material when we finally duel." I said, smirking.

Alexis chuckled.

"Jaden, you almost sounded like Chazz when you two first met." Alexis said.

...Did she just compare me to Chazz? I'm not like him! I'm cooler! I'm a better duelist! And let's not forget, I wear the stains on my uniform peoudly, instead of hiding them. Well, better than being compared to Jesse, I guess.

"Hey, uh, Jaden, Jesse?" Syrus asked from behind us.

"Yeah, Syrus?" I asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Didn't you two need to talk to Miss Fontaine about something?" Syrus asked.

Jesse and I both stared at him for a second as it registered in our heads.

"Gotta go!" We shouted as we raced out of the room.

* * *

Once we got to the Nurse's Office, the line was massively backed-up. Jesse and I managed to squeeze our way into the room.

"Ah, Jesse!" Fontaine said, smiling.

Oh, c'mon! I get why she likes Atticus. That guy gets all the girls. But now she's into Jesse too? Is there anyone, besides me, who doesn't worship the ground this guy walks on? ...Well, I guess there's Axel, but he hated Jesse for not being around for the School Duel, which is when his teacher disappeared. What I'm saying is Axel is an exception to the rule.

"Chancellor Crowler asked all the teachers to give you a message. Jaden, this involves you too." Fontaine said. "Uh, but, first, do you two mind helping me?"

Jesse and I passed Fontaine whatever little thing she needed, as she relayed Crowler's message.

"Chancellor Crowler, along with Sheppard, and Chancellor Foster from North Academy, agreed to boot the School Duel up earlier than usual this year." Fontaine explained. "You two realize what this means, right?"

Jesse, who was busy grabbing some seasonal allergy pills, and me, holding out gauze wrap, stopped what we were doing and turned to each other. Jesse smirked playfully, while I smirked... admittedly a little darkly.

We'd be dueling soon!

* * *

Author's Note: Done in about four hours (not counting the time spent planning the duels). Again, who's the best, Creeper Horse?!

Yelling at mythical creatures in anime aside, I'd like to state, even if unnecessarily, that the duels between Alexis and Fontaine were beta-read by my good friend, WarMixedSoul. Okay, didn't forget that this time.

Oh, and side note. Some of Fontaine's cards come from video games, kinda like Blair, back in her duel in Missing You. And also like Missing You, I also just added a few in that made sense with her deck's theme. While I am trying to keep mostly according to what was seen in the series... Okay, I know people must be getting sick of me complaining about Season 3 by now, but seriously! So many people who could have dueled multiple times only get one duel! It's not just minor characters either! Syrus doesn't get any focused duels, nor Alexis. Hassleberry gets one, and Chazz gets two! You think the Belowski's and Pierre's of Season 3 were gonna get a lot of cards?

On a more cheerful note, that's right, folks. The School Duel will be the stage for Jaden and Jesse's duel! We're still a bit off from that, but it's coming!

I would like to note, this is a change from the original fanfic, where Jaden and Jesse dueled as the Graduation Duel. Why? ...I think it should be obvious. Jesse would be leaving before the end of the year. Oh, but my younger self knew how to dream big, which is something I'm only recently coming back to.

The brings me to another thing. The original version of this fanfic? Actually inspired by a dream I had, where Jaden went to, for whatever reason, Gordy (from Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide) for advice on what to do about Jesse liking Alexis when Jaden had a thing for her too. Why I even dreamed something like that up, I don't know. Probably me projecting or something.

On a different note, I currently have up to Chapter 8 done! Yeah! Finally have a buffer of more than one chapter! So, these will likely come out faster then they were. I'm really fired up now!

Anyway, while it won't be the School Duel, I hope you look forward to the next chapter.


	6. Roman Field Trip!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! That being said, I can safely say, this chapter proves I'd do a better job on it than I would have in 2007!

* * *

Author's Note: Ah, I go from saying I'll be releasing these faster than usual to taking six days to post another chapter. Might not be a full week, but might as well be, right?

Well, Review Answering Time!

LetItFlow: You bet she was!

miguel: Which relationship are you referring to?

Well, on to the chapter!

* * *

Ah, field trips. Who doesn't loves field trips? Last year, Duel Academy went on a field trip to Domino City, a.k.a Battle City! This year, we were having an unexpected field trip. Actually, both Duel Academy and North Academy were.

Okay, I should back up a bit.

So, Jesse and I found out the School Duel would be held earlier than usual, since North Academy's top student, Jesse, was already at Duel Academy. Fontaine told us this in front several other students. Naturally, this meant the news spread. Eventually, word got to Bastion, who had promised to help Jesse find the Rainbow Dragon card. This change in events motivated Bastion to do research into the Crystal Beasts.

Long story short, some Roman Emperor tried to collect some gems and this is what Pegasus based the Crystal Beast cards off of. This made Bastion think about Rome, so he looked into everything about Rome he could find, and eventually, miraculously, he found something about this one cliff side, or something. Look, I'm no tech-genius. I can barely use a computer without it breaking down every couple of months. All I know is, Bastion is good! It took Industrial Illusions YEARS and they still hadn't found anything. Bastion searches the web for a few days, and he finds a lead on it.

Bastion told this to Crowler, who contacted Pegasus and Foster. And now, both Duel Academy and North Academy were on a trip to uncover the image of the Rainbow Dragon, or something like that. Again, putting it into terms I understand, we dig in Rome to make powerful card.

Now all the faculty and most of the students were being flown to Rome. A lot of students were unsure on whether or not we'd find it, but I was determined to. When I beat Jesse at the School Duel, he wasn't going to be able to write it off as not having his best card! He'd know that I was the best!

* * *

And thus, that brings us to right about... here.

"WHEW!" I exclaimed, placing down a pickax and sitting on a rock.

"Getting tired already, Jaden?" Jesse asked, as he continued to plow into a cliff. "I could keep going for days."

"Well, give me a break." I said. "When all is said and done, you get a card, and I just get to write off another one of Stein's punishments."

"Well, I'm sure glad my card can help get you out of a jam." Jesse said, placing his pickax down.

Winged Kuriboh, and Jesse's Duel Spirit, Ruby, were playing around with each other a short distance away. After looking at them for a few seconds, I turned back to Jesse.

"Hey, Jess." I said. "Shouldn't you have Ruby go looking for this thing? The Crystal Beasts are related to the Rainbow Dragon, right?"

"Well, I don't know whether it would hurt Ruby or not." Jesse said. "She's like family to me, so I'm not gonna risk her life."

I could complain about him trying to be like me, treating his spirits like family, but I was actually a little touched by his care for Ruby's safety. Usually it was Winged Kuriboh saving my butt. Heh, heh...

Oh, about Ruby. Jesse and I agreed that we wouldn't tell each other about our decks until we dueled each other, so all I knew was that Ruby was one of the Crystal Beasts, and Jesse's main Duel Spirit. We chatted for a bit after we got back from the infirmary an- DARN! We forgot to talk to Fontaine about Stein! What the heck, Past Me?!

"So, what are you gonna do if you aren't the one to find it?" I asked.

"You mean Rainbow Dragon?" Jesse asked. "I dunno. Be a little disappointed. Still, I'll finally complete my deck, so that'll be nice."

"Hm." I muttered, leaning back to stretch.

"Ah, there he is!" I heard a vaguely familiar voice call out.

Jesse and I looked over to see Foster, the Chancellor of North Academy, walking over with a food cart.

"Working hard, Jess?" Foster asked.

"You know it, sir!" Jesse said, nodding.

"Well, feel free to take a break and have a quick bite to eat." Foster said, pulling out a sandwich for Jesse. "I made sure to sweet talk Dorothy into giving me an eggwich."

"Thank ya." Jesse said, accepting the sandwich.

Foster then turned to me.

"Ah, Jaden." Foster said, walking over. "How've you been?"

"Eh, better, worse." I said, yawning. "Got myself some new cards since the last time we met."

"That's good." Foster said. "You know, I've been talking you up to Jesse ever since I saw you beat Chazz. He's been so eager to duel you ever since."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, trying not to go off on a tangent about how I'd beat him seven ways to Duel Monster's Spirit Day!

"Yeah!" Foster said excitedly. "It was such a disappointment when he had to leave last year. I couldn't even bear to send another student to face you. I wanted only the best from my school."

"Foster!" Sheppard called out, walking over with his own food cart.

"Sheppard!" Foster called back. "You sight for sore eyes!"

I looked back and forth between the two.

So, apparently, they had a rivalry that they'd settle in the School Duel every year, and whoever won got a kiss from Dorothy. It was weird, but I was starting to see them as future versions of myself and Jesse. ...If we do end up like them, can I at least keep some of the hair on the top of my head, like Foster? I mean, I'm Team Sheppard until I die, but I don't wanna lose this wonderful 'do.

"I'm terribly sorry I couldn't participate in last year's School Duel." Foster said.

"Oh, I wasn't around to claim the victory kiss anyway." Sheppard chuckled.

"So, is it true? Have you really stepped down as Chancellor?" Foster asked.

"What can I say?" Sheppard said, with a shrug. "These old bones aren't what they used to be. They can't take electric shocks much anymore."

...He knew what it was like to take shocks when he was younger? ...I don't wanna know Sheppard's past.

"Well, that is one thing you'll always have to give me." Foster said. "I don't have the weird students."

Foster then realized I was sitting right there.

"Er... I mean, some of Sheppard's disciples." Foster said quickly. "I heard your favorite went into Underground Dueling."

"Yeah, that was a disappointment." Sheppard said, sighing sadly. "But Jaden managed to stop him, so I like to think I broke even."

"Yes, yes, I've heard." Foster nodded. "But I'm sure my Jesse could beat both of them."

"Now, now, Foster." Sheppard said. "One bet at a time."

"Oh, are you worried?" Foster asked. "Besides, should your Jaden somehow manage to win, won't it be your replacement getting the kiss?"

"I've discussed that with Crowler." Sheppard said, puffing out his chest proudly. "Crowler said he wasn't courageous enough to accept a kiss from Dorothy."

Yeah, I don't think he meant that the way you're taking it, Sheppard.

"Well, you don't have to worry about it anyway." Foster said, smirking. "Jesse will win for sure."

"Jaden is using cards infused with cosmic rays!" Sheppard said.

"Jesse received his cards from Pegasus himself!" Foster said.

The two were glaring at each other and began to growl.

"Jaden has saved the world twice now!" Sheppard said.

"Only because you put him in a position where he had to save it!" Foster shot back. "Jesse, however, has proven his own at countless tournaments without my hand needing to be moved!"

"What's a tournament compared to stopping cards on par with the Egyptian Gods?!" Sheppard fired.

"How many people know that was Jaden?" Foster asked. "Jesse is known far and wide as one of Pegasus' top duelists!"

That did it.

I picked up my pickax and began chiseling away at the cliff again.

 _'GOTTA BEAT JESSE!'_ I was screaming in my head.

Jesse noticed my hard work, put his sandwich down on Foster's cart and got back to work as well.

Ha! Fine! You think you'll uncover this card before I do?! Sorry to break it to you, buddy, but I won't lose to anyone, especially you!

"Go, Jaden!" Sheppard cheered.

"You can do it, Jesse!" Foster encouraged.

Jesse and I continued on for... oh, probably a good five minutes, before we fell over, exhausted.

"Jaden!"

"Jesse!"

Our Chancellors (well, former in my case) ran over and helped us up.

"Maybe you two should take a break." Foster said.

"Yes." Sheppard agreed. "You two have been working so hard."

"I can keep going." Jesse said. "Rainbow Dragon is nearly in my hands. How can I stop now?"

"I won't rest either." I said, struggling to pick up the pickax again.

Sheppard and Foster just looked at each other and nodded.

"Jaden, can I see you for a second?" Sheppard asked, leading me away from Jesse.

"Yes, I need some words with you too, Jesse." Foster said, leading Jesse away.

"What's up, Shep?" I asked.

"Oh, I can see it in your eyes, Jaden." Sheppard said.

"See what?" I asked.

"The flames of a truly passionate rivalry!" Sheppard said, squeezing his fist. "You want to beat Jesse as more than just a duelist! You want to beat him as a man!"

"What?!" I asked, blushing. "No, I don't!"

"Oh, don't think I can't see it." Sheppard said. "You look exactly like me when I was younger."

"Exactly like you?" I asked, devastated. Good-bye, hair. Hello, goatee.

"Yes." Sheppard nodded profoundly. "You and Jesse truly are like me and Foster back in our youth. Only, we didn't go to schools to duel. Now, I know you think we're just some old coots who don't know anything about what you kids are going through..."

"No offense, Mr. Sheppard, but that just makes you sound older." I said.

"...but we were young once." Sheppard said, ignoring me. "Yes, you want to win over a girl, don't you?"

"No, I don't!" I said, blushing deeper.

"You can't lie to me, Jaden." Sheppard said. "I've been in the exact same position as you. Now, I realize you need to make a couple mistakes in life, but if you truly want my advice, being honest about your feelings will always be better."

"It's not like that, okay?" I said. "It's just... Alexis and I broke up, then Jesse comes, and everybody says he's exactly like me, only seemingly better at everything! Do you know what that's like?!"

"Yes." Sheppard said. "Everyone feels inadequate at some point or another. The problem is making sure you get back to feeling good about yourself in the right way. A friendly rivalry is fine, but if you're working yourself to the bone, you'll only serve to hurt yourself and those around you. Take a step back, get some perspective and find a new way around the problem. And before anything else..."

Sheppard stuffed a sandwich in my hand.

"...get some food in you." Sheppard said. "You burn off enough energy as it is."

"Yeah, yeah." I said, opening the sandwich and biting into it.

"Honestly, Jaden, this is why I wanted Professor Viper to come to Duel Academy with the Champions." Sheppard continued rambling. "He would have pushed you to even greater heights."

Realizing Sheppard was about to go on a spiel, I took my sandwich and darted out of there.

"Jaden!" Jesse said, running over to me.

"Hey, Jess." I muttered, mouth half-full.

"Looks like we both had the same idea to ditch our Chancellors before they got talking about the old days." Jesse said.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Who wants to hear someone recalling their glory days? Other than lonely people."

...But I love you!

* * *

So, Jesse and I took our breaks so Sheppard and Foster would get off our backs. As we made our way around the excavation site, a meek boy from Ra ran into us. AH! It was the boy I dueled at the Promotion Exams!

"Hey, I know you." I said.

The boy looked up at me, trying to remember me.

"Oh, yes." He said with a French accent. "You're Jaden, oui?"

I nodded.

"MARCEL!" I could hear Blair calling as she ran up.

"Oh, sorry." The Ra, Marcel, said. "I must be going!"

And then Marcel ran off.

"Get back here, Marcel!" Blair yelled, running past us.

Wait... Okay, I get running past Jesse, but me? Did she forget who I was? I was Jaden Yuki! The guy she joined Duel Academy to get closer to!

"You have any idea what that was about?" Jesse asked, pointing to the First Year students running behind us.

"Poo." I said, shrugging. ...Okay, so I didn't know French! Gimme a break!

At this point, we noticed Bonaparte stick his head out from behind a boulder.

"Ah, Bonaparte!" I called over. "What's wrong, bro?"

Bonaparte noticed me and got nervous.

"Oh, n-nothing." Bonaparte said, clearing his throat. "Just, uh..."

"Oh, I think I get it, Jay." Jesse said. "Bonaparte here was trying to get out of pulling his weight!"

You're an idiot, Past Me! ...Wait, Jesse said that... Okay, this doesn't prove anything! I'm not saying we were alike! Just.. we came to the same conclusion on that one. Yeah.

"You got me." Bonaparte said, chuckling nervously, while stepping out from behind the boulder. "I'm not one for manual labor."

And yet you knocked me out with a wooden plank to the back of the head and tied me to a tree, just to close down the Slifer Dorms. Something was up. And you've probably already figured it out. I, however, was an idiot, so I didn't realize it then.

"Well, don't worry." Jesse said. "We'll keep your secret."

Ha! Speak for yourself! Oh, Crowler. Your assistant isn't pulling his weight. Maybe he should be left here, looking for Jesse's card all by himself.

"Thank you, boys." Bonaparte said. "By the way, have you heard if Axel is picking fights with any of the new students?"

"Nah." I said. "Not to my knowledge. They weren't even here last year, so they're probably not in his cross-hairs. Why?"

...Do I need to spell it out for my past self?!

"Oh, I've been hearing things." Bonaparte explained. "Some students have claimed they felt like they were being spied on."

"Spied on, huh?" I wondered aloud.

"Hey, Jaden." Jesse tapped me on the shoulder. "Remember when we stood guard for Syrus?"

Oh, yeah! Jesse, Hassleberry and myself all felt like we were being watched. Winged Kuriboh even alerted me to someone being outside.

"Still, I don't think Axel would be so obvious." I said. "Doesn't seem his style."

"Ya got that right." Jesse said.

"Well, I hope you boys will help any freshmen in trouble." Bonaparte said.

"Naturally." Jesse and I said in unison. Ugh...

* * *

Making our way forward, we ended up watching a bunch of other students working. A lot of them seemed to be working extra hard.

"Yeah, that's good, boys!" A voice yelled.

I looked over and saw Adrian Gecko, lounging in a chair, under an umbrella, sipping from a cup, which also had an umbrella.

"Aren't you supposed to be working too?" Jesse asked.

"I am." Adrian said. "I've paid these guys to work through their breaks for me."

Dude, this guy made Chazz look humble!

"But we're all supposed to be doing this together!" Jesse said. "Besides, they're all probably exhausted by now!"

"Hey, what does it matter to you?" Adrian asked. "Whatever the means, you get your new card, right?"

"Yeah, but-" Jesse started, only to be cut off.

"Meanwhile, the rest of us are only getting good grades for this little field trip." Adrian said. "How is any of that fair? We put in all this hard work, and you get out with the prize? Where's the equivalency in that?"

Okay, this guy was starting to get to me now. Yeah, sure, Jesse was a jerk who was trying to steal my life, my friends and my birthright of being King of Games, but at least he wasn't lazy!

"Besides, what's so great about this card anyway?" Adrian asked. "It's just another monster."

"Hardly!" Chazz, who was working nearby, cried out. "Or doesn't the Gecko family know?"

"Hm?" Adrian turned to look at Chazz.

"The Crystal Beasts are based off gemstones from all the countries Julius Caesar conquered." Chazz explained. "However, the ship that was transporting the gemstones was struck by lightning. In other words, the Gods themselves were angered at Caesar's arrogance."

"The Gods, huh?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah, and Rainbow Dragon is supposed to contain the souls of all the Crystal Beasts." Jesse added.

"So, you want to find this card so you can become a God?" Adrian asked.

Jesse was about to say something, but Adrian just let out a laugh.

"I'm just messing with you." Adrian said. "Gosh, you all take things so seriously."

Chazz, Jesse and I were not amused.

"Oh, chill out, guys." Adrian said. "Tell ya what. If we manage to find it, I'll throw you a party when we get back to Duel Academy. Sound fair?"

We just continued glaring at Adrian, and went off to rest somewhere with more breathing room. That area was filled with too much of Adrian's ego.

* * *

We eventually settled on a spot where Syrus and Hassleberry were working.

"C'mon, soldier!" Hassleberry said, wiping his forehead. "You can do better than that!"

"Hey, you're stronger than I am!" Syrus shot back. "And you look wiped yourself!"

"You will not talk back to your commanding officer!" Hassleberry said.

I couldn't help but chuckle, alerting the two to my presence.

"Jaden!"

"Sarge!"

"Hey, guys." I said, waving my hand to them.

"Aren't you two supposed to be stationed in another area?" Hassleberry asked.

"What brings you here, Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"Mandatory break." Jesse explained.

"Well, if the Sarge is taking a break, we might as well too." Hassleberry said, as he began to walk over.

I say began, because he was unsuccessful. As Hassleberry was walking over, something popped out in his path and he... toppled to the ground.

"AH! What's the big idea?!" Hassleberry shouted.

Standing up, Hassleberry saw he had tripped over Jim. Jim stood up and dusted himself off.

"Sorry 'bout that." Jim said.

"What are you doin' crawling 'cross the ground, soldier?!" Hassleberry yelled.

"Well, when in Rome..." Jim started with a chuckle. "...look for ancient Roman artifacts."

"This ain't supposed to be for leisure!" Hassleberry yelled. Can't blame him. If I face-planted as hard as he had, I'd be a touch upset too. "We're lookin' for the Rainbow Dragon monolith!"

"You mean lithograph?" Jim asked.

Hassleberry just growled in response, as his eyes went primitive too. Shirley, Jim's pet crocodile, who had been crawling on the ground, also began acting up.

"Ah!" Syrus shouted, jumping behind Jesse and me. "J-Jim, your alligator!"

"She's a croc." Jim said, leaning down and petting Shirley. "What's the matter, girl?"

"There's a difference?" Syrus asked, peeking out from over Jesse's shoulder.

"Usually, crocodiles are more aggressive than alligators." Jim explained, pulling off the bandanna around his neck.

"Oh, and the teeth of crocodiles poke out on the side, right?" I asked.

"Something like that." Jim said, tying his bandanna over Shirley's eyes. "You'll be okay, girl."

"What's gotten into her?" I asked.

"What's gotten into him?!" Jesse said, pointing to Hassleberry, who was growling.

"Must be the area." Jim said.

Hassleberry jumped at Jim, who blocked Hassleberry by activating his Duel Disk.

"The area?" I asked.

"Animals are much more adapt at changes in the flow of energy in this world." Jim said, or... something to that effect. Look, I'm not smart, okay?!

"So, what you're saying is Shirley's upset because of the Rainbow Dragon lithograph being nearby?" Jesse asked. Thank you, Professor Dumb-it-down... I would have understood eventually.

"Probably." Jim said. "I don't get what's wrong with Hassleberry here though."

"Oh, it's his Dino DNA!" I said.

"Dino DNA?" Jim asked, skeptically.

If you somehow don't know, Hassleberry broke a bone in his leg when he was younger and a dinosaur bone was put in it's place. I explained that to Jim.

"That... doesn't even sound logical, let alone possible." Jim muttered. "But if it's true, we'll need to pull him back to his humanity."

Hassleberry noticed Jim's Disk was activated and ran over to grab his own.

"That'll do." Jim said with a smile.

Jim tossed me his backpack.

"Jaden, you watch Shirley." Jim said. "You're the only other one around she's comfortable with."

"Right." I said, picking up Shirley and putting her into the backpack.

Syrus and Jesse eyed the crocodile on my back, before taking a few steps away. Hey, I finally found Jesse Repellent!

"When did a crocodile get comfortable around you, bro?" Jesse asked.

"Hm?" I muttered, placing the backpack on my... back. Darn it! "Well, I'm Jim's friend and so is she. Therefore, she's my friend. That's how I see it."

"Riiiight..." Syrus said, using Jesse as a meat shield.

"Duel!" Jim shouted, as Hassleberry activated his Duel Disk.

Hassleberry stared at Jim, indicating he was waiting for Jim to make a move.

"You want me to go first?" Jim asked. "Fine! I summon Shell Knight in Defense Mode!"

A rock soldier appeared before Jim. The thing had 2000 Defense Points.

"Here's the fun part about my little friend." Jim said. "You lose 500 Life Points when Shell Knight is summoned."

Hassleberry's Life Point Meter dropped to 3500, causing him to growl.

"Your turn." Jim said.

Hassleberry barely talked during this duel, so I'll just explain his moves.

He special summoned Gilasaurus, using it's effect. He then sacrificed Gilasaurus to tribute summon Dark Driceratops. Hassleberry waved his fist at Shell Knight, indicating to Driceratops to attack Shell Knight. Despite the good defense, Driceratops' 2400 Attack Points were more than enough to destroy Jim's monster and lower his Life Points to 3600.

Hassleberry himself took a defensive pose, showing his move was done.

"My go!" Jim said, drawing a card. "I'll play Fossil Fusion!"

Fossil versions of Shell Knight and Gilasaurus rose from the ground.

"This card lets me fuse Rock Monsters in my graveyard with monsters in my opponent's graveyard." Jim explained. "So come out, Fossil Dragon Skullgar!"

So this was why Bastion warned about removing cards from the graveyard if I dueled Jim.

The two fossils smashed together, and the bones reformed, becoming a dinosaur covered in metal plating, that boasted 2500 Attack Points.

"But that's not all!" Jim announced. "I play Time Stream! This card lets me take a Fossil Fusion Monster and trade it in for one two levels higher, as long as I pay half my Life Points!"

Jim's Life Points dropped to 1800, as time began to wear down on Skullgar.

"Come on out, Fossil Dragon Skullgios!" Jim shouted.

The metal-plating on Skullgar quickly rusted, before it all fell off. What was left was the skeleton of a T-Rex! Fossil Dragon Skullgios, everybody, in all of it's 3500 Attack Point glory.

"Skullgios didn't just get more points as time went on." Jim explained. "Now, when she attacks, I can choose to swap the Attack and Defense of my attack target!"

Driceratops' Attack Points became 1500, as it's Defense Points became 2400.

"Now, Skullgios, attack!" Jim commanded.

The skeleton ran to Driceratops, crunching down on it and shattering it. Hassleberry's Life Points dropped to 1600.

"Your move, mate." Jim said.

Hassleberry summoned Archeonys, before activating New Ultra Evolution. Archeonys turned into Super Conductor Tyranno. Hassleberry then played Jurassic World, boosting Conductor's attack to 3600 and transforming the scenery into a holographic version of Pangaea. Hassleberry grunted, apparently calling for an attack. Conductor Tyranno did as ordered, shooting electricity at Skullgios. Despite not having any flesh to singe, Skullgios was blasted to dust by the electric attack, dropping Jim's Life Points to 1700.

Once again, Hassleberry prepared to go on the defensive.

"Sure is a fearsome dinosaur." Jim said, a smile on his face. "We'll have to do something about that. Like playing Sacred Defense Barrier!"

Jurassic World shattered, as a meadow appeared in its place. A circle of clouds surrounded Jim and Hassleberry. Super Conductor Tyranno's Attack Points dropped back to 3300.

"Next, I'll summon Uluru's Guardian in Defense Mode." Jim said.

A dog-like beast made of rocks appeared, bringing with it 2300 Defense Points.

"Whenever a Rock-Type Monster is summoned while Defense Barrier is on the field, it gains a Protection Counter." Jim explained for those of us watching. "That keeps it from being destroyed by battle or effect one time. I'll also play a face-down and end my turn."

Hassleberry went on the offense by summoning Hyper Hammerhead. A few grunts, and Hammerhear charged towards Uluru's Guardian.

"Hassleberry must have really lost it." Syrus said. "1500 Attack Points won't scratch Jim's monster."

"No, he's got his senses back." Jim said. "Not all there, but he's coming to."

See, Hammerhead's ability allowed him to return a monster not destroyed by battle to the owner's hand. Since Jim's guardian had an impressive defense, it was easier to take the hit and open Jim's field. Hassleberry's Life Points dropped to 800, but Jim's monster returned to his hand.

"Go!" Hassleberry finally yelled something.

Super Conductor Tyranno ran towards Jim.

"I play Saskuretsu Armor!" Jim revealed his trap.

A suit of spiked armor appeared on Jim. When Conductor Tyranno went to hit Jim with it's tail, it hit the spikes, shattering.

"End turn!" Hassleberry said, clearly annoyed.

"Good boy." Jim said. "Feel it all start to come back."

Jim drew a card and smiled.

"I activate Fossil Hammer!" Jim said. "This allows me to destroy the highest leveled monster on your field."

A stone hand appeared in the sky and smashed down on Hammerer, creating a crater in the ground that Hammerer fell in.

"Of course, you get to summon a monster of a lower level from your graveyard." Jim explained.

"Archeonys!" Hassleberry called out.

Archeonys flew out of the crater.

"Next, I'll bring Uluru's Guardian back out and end my turn." Jim said.

Hassleberry drew a card.

"Black Stego!" Hassleberry called.

Black Stego appeared in Defense Mode. 2000 Defense Points were good, but 1300 Attack Points couldn't break Jim's monster yet.

"Archeonys, Defense!" Hassleberry commanded. "Turn over!"

"Turn what over?" Syrus asked.

"I think he's getting back to normal." I said.

"'Course he is, Jay." Jesse said. "What kind of dueling spirit could you have if it wasn't invigorated by this duel?"

I had to agree. This was getting good.

"I play Miracle Rupture!" Jim said. "This lets me send one Rock-Type Monster from my deck to the grave, then I get to draw one card."

Send card to the grave, shuffle, draw a card. Simple three step process. That being said, Shirley was beginning to have a fit on my back.

"Now, I'll summon Flint Cragger!" Jim said.

The skeleton of a dinosaur-like creature appeared. It only had 800 Attack Points though. What was Jim planning?

"And now, I remove two Rock-Type Monsters from my graveyard to summon Gaia Plate The Earth Giant!" Jim announced.

A giant golem arose from the ground.

"2800 Attack Points won't scare me!" Hassleberry said. "I have stronger monsters in my deck!"

"Maybe, mate." Jim said. "But any monster that battles with it have their points cut in half!"

Hassleberry's eyes, now completely normal, widened in shock. ...Well, I guess that wasn't exactly normal, but you get the idea.

"Gaia Plate, attack Black Stego! Flint Cragger, go after Archeonys!" Jim commanded.

Hassleberry's monsters were destroyed.

"Now, I activate Cragger's ability!" Jim said.

Flint Cragger shattered, and the shrapnel struck Hassleberry, lowering his Life Points to 300.

"I can send Flint Cragger to the graveyard to inflict 500 points to my opponent." Jim explained. "That'll be it for my turn."

This was about all of the duel I saw, because at this point, Jim's bandanna flew off in front of us. What I hadn't realized was, the wind had blown it off her, and on to my shoulder. Next, Shirley managed to snap the restraints on the backpack and ran off. When I realized this, I quickly ran after her.

"Sorry, Jim!" I yelled. "I'll get her! Don't worry! Enjoy the duel! Good luck, Hassleberry!"

Thankfully, the others explained how the duel ended, so I'll quickly let you know.

"I play Card of Variation!" Hassleberry said, allowing him to draw two cards. "Next, I'll summon Tyranno Infinity."

Tyranno Infinity appeared on Hassleberry's field in Attack Mode. Because Hassleberry had one Dinosaur removed from play, Infinity gained 1000 Attack Points.

"Then I'll set one card face-down and end my turn." Hassleberry said. "And due to Variation's effect, I have to discard one card."

This card was Babycerasaurus. Remember this for later.

"Let's finish this fast, so I can get Shirley." Jim said. "I summon Weathering Soldier."

A soldier made of stones, held together by electro-magnetism, appeared on Jim's field. It was a 4 Star monster, but had 2000 Attack Points. Because of that, it had to lose 600 Attack Points every turn. But Jim didn't intend for there to be another turn.

"Soldier, attack Tyranno Infinity!" Jim commanded.

"I activate Survival Instinct!" Hassleberry said. "This lets me remove Dinosaur Monsters from my graveyard, and for each one, I gain 500 Life Points! Just like how dinosaurs have kept me walking on both legs, they'll keep me in this duel!"

Not only did Hassleberry gain 2500 Life Points, 500 for the five he removed from play, but Infinity's points went up to 6000. That is SO broken! Soldier hit Infinity, only for it to brush off the attack and slam it's tail into the walking pile of rocks. Jim's Life Points dropped to 0.

* * *

After that, the other four looked for me and Shirley. Frankly, I wasn't sure where she was headed. But I probably should have figured it out.

"Shirley, wait up!" I yelled after her. "Who knew crocs could run so fast!?"

Once Shirley did stop, she began pawing at a cliff-face.

"Gotcha!" I said, placing my blazer over her eyes. "What are you doing anyway?"

Winged Kuriboh appeared on my shoulder and pointed up with his one paw.

"Hm?" I mumbled, before looking up.

Before me was a tablet with the etching of a ferocious looking dragon on it.

"Uuuuhhh... Kuriboh, go find the others..." I said, staring at the enormous image before me. "I think they might be interested in this."

* * *

It took awhile, but eventually, Jesse and the others ran up.

"Shirley!" Jim called out, happily picking his friend up.

The others didn't have so much of a reaction as much as an experience.

"Freaky..." Syrus muttered.

"Sam hill..." Hassleberry was near speechless.

"Glorious!" Jesse cried out.

* * *

Eventually, everyone else from both schools showed up to stare in awe at the lithograph. I was expecting a lot of them to be upset. Here they'd been, toiling in the sun, trying to uncover this thing, when it was out in the open all along, and it just took a crocodile to locate it.

Soon, Sheppard and Foster contacted Maximillion Pegasus, who quickly flew out. Unfortunately, he didn't bring Chumley, but it was still awesome to see Pegasus again. That being said, all of the students were forced out of the area, while Pegasus designed the card. It was at this time I got the details of the duel from Syrus, Hassleberry and Jim.

"Way to go, Hassleberry." I said, patting him on the shoulder. "Looks like Sy isn't the only one to beat a Champion."

"Oh, it's just because he was distracted by Shirley's running off." Hassleberry said, waving to the side. "It doesn't count."

"Nah." Jim said. "You had me beat. Even if I'd attacked with Gaia Plate, you would have had 200 more Attack Points. Then you could attack Weathering Soldier for the win."

"You would have played that last move more carefully." Hassleberry said, still trying to remain humble.

"We were both out of cards, mate." Jim said with a smile. "You won fair and square."

Hassleberry and Jim continued to trade reasons why the other deserved the victory, clearly becoming good buddies. In the meantime, where was my rival among the Champions?

I looked around, and saw Jesse talking to one of Pegasus' guards.

"We'll ask Mr. Pegasus about it right away." The guard said.

"Thanks." Jesse said.

Jesse walked over to me.

"What was that about, Jess?" I asked.

"Nothing to worry about." Jesse said. "Just need Pegasus to look into something for me."

Oh, great! This guy has the creator of Duel Monsters at his beck and call! What's next? He personally knows Yugi Muto?

"Anyway, I need to thank you, Jaden." Jesse said, patting me on the back. "If not for you, Rainbow Dragon might never have been found."

"Hey, if you want to thank anyone, thank the crocodile." I said, pointing to Shirley with my thumb.

Jesse stared at her for a minute.

"Uh, just give her my thanks for me, okay?" Jesse asked, chuckling nervously.

Overall, I'd call it a pretty good field trip. Yeah, Jesse got his Ace Monster out of it, but now, there would be no excuses if I beat him. And, I mean, c'mon. I found something it took Industrial Illusions years to find. Yep! I was amazing! Can you top that, Jesse? ...Well, I guess you did, since you had Industrial Illusions' president on tap.

But, hey! Adrian did apparently mean it when he said he'd throw a party to celebrate the creation of Rainbow Dragon, so that would be something to look forward to!

* * *

Author's Note: So, once again, duel was beta-read by my friend WarMixedSoul. Actually, this duel was the only one he veto'd, as it didn't end well originally, so I had to scrap the original one I wrote and rewrote the whole thing.

This is actually something I'm sure a lot of readers of the original fics are glad to see. For anyone who didn't see it, congrats. That thing stunk! But more importantly, we never actually SAW Jesse get the Rainbow Dragon. I actually intended that to be a one-shot to be released at some point during the original's run, which is why the final chapter count of the original was 14, unlike the 15 Chapters that Breaking the Hold and Missing both had. But this time around, I just added it to the plot. Ha! Take that, 2007 Me!

Also, I finished Chapter 9 after posting the previous chapter! I currently have the same amount of buffer chapters as I did last time! Ha! Take that, 2015 Me! ...What? You thought I was gonna say something else?

Also, I'm gonna declare myself a miracle worker. Why? I made Bastion relevant in something taking place after Season 1!


	7. You Can (Not) Learn

Disclaimer: In a parallel universe, I might own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! However, in that universe, even if someone else wrote the Breaking the Hold fics, this chapter wouldn't exist, because the episodes it's based on would never have been made in the first place. What I'm saying is, in this world, I don't own GX.

* * *

Author's Note: Super fast update, wow! Yeah, my internet has been out all day, so I've been a little stir crazy and... yeah. Here's the next chapter!

Review Answering Time:

Scarlet: On the first point, I'm not gonna spoil how things end, but I hope you'll be pleasantly surprised with how things turn out.

Second, It's actually funny you mention Haou making an appearance. Sadly, that can't quite come to fruition in this fic, since, as a remake, I have to follow the general feel of the original, and the original didn't involve Haou. Now, if I ever redo that horribly rushed fourth fic, maybe, but Competition's remake has already been expanded so much. And, yeah, I've heard the theory. Not sure how much stock I put into it, since one of the reasons is because of Jaden and Jesse commenting they've met before. I see that more as referencing Jesse being Jaden's photo-negative.

Third, I get the complaint, but this is Jaden's recollection of the tale. A lot of people exaggerate things, and given Jaden's personality, I can see him saying the whole school was there. If it helps, take some of the more ridiculous things with a grain of salt.

LetItFlow: Thank you! I'm quite proud of how those things turned out, especially the rivalry.

Now, the next two reviews have yet to appear, from what I've seen, but I HAVE gotten the e-mail confirming the reviews. Not sure what's up with it. But I DID get the reviews, so no worries.

Andrey: Thanks for the suggestion, but I've already gotten the duel planned. But I will assure you, Rainbow Dragon gonna get a good role in the duel.

Jay: Uh, hope this was soon enough for you.

Fic time!

* * *

A week passed since the field trip to locate the Rainbow Dragon. Jim and I were practically heroes, even though he didn't do anything, and my only contribution to finding it was accidentally letting Shirley go. Still, despite helping my rival, I was feeling pretty good.

I was heading to the cabins from dueling a few freshmen who FINALLY heard about my greatness! Naturally, I beat them and gave them some pointers. This lifted my mood even more!

So, when I entered my room and saw Jesse sulking, I had this bizarre mix of emotions. On one hand, Jesse was sad and this made me happy. Finally, something didn't work out for the wonder child! But another side of me, the stupid side, felt bad for him. I kinda wanted to comfort him.

No, no! It's good to see him upset! Don't give in to your better side, Jaden Yuki! Embrace the darker part of your soul! Be a bad boy for once! He's always doing good, let him be sad fo-

"Hey, Jesse." I said, sitting down next to him. "What's up?"

WHY?! Why must I always be a good person?!

"Not much, Jaden." Jesse said, standing up. "Guess you want your bed back?"

"Nah." I said. "You can sit."

Jesse kind of reminded me of the time I sat alone after Alexis, when she was in the Society of Light, pushed me into the ocean! Only... y'know, he wasn't soaking wet and in his pajamas. Still, it was obvious he needed someone to cheer him up, like I could have used back then.

"Where's Hassleberry?" I asked, as Jesse sat back down. ...What? If Hassleberry was around, he could do this! It was awkward, okay?!

"Went to take a shower." Jesse said.

"Alright, just tell me what's up!" I said.

"What's up?" Jesse repeated back to me. "I told you, not much."

"Oh, don't give me that." I said. "That's the same thing I always say! If you're having a problem, you shouldn't take it on all yourself. That's what people always tell me!"

...Okay, yes, I was comparing Jesse to myself, but the dude was down! I can't just sit around when someone's depressed!

"Ya got me, Jay." Jesse sighed. "You remember how I was talking to one of Pegasus' guards?"

I'm trying to comfort you! Why are you rubbing it in my face that you have it in good with Duel Monster's creator?

"Yeah." I said.

"It was about this spirit hunter." Jesse admitted.

"Spirit hunter?" I asked.

"A guy who goes around stealing cards that contain people's Duel Spirits." Jesse explained. "I found out about him a while back, and this was the first chance I had to tell Pegasus about it. He told me he'd look into it."

"And?" I asked.

"Well, they found the guy." Jesse explained.

"...Aaaaand?" I was getting annoyed. "Isn't that good?"

"It should be." Jesse said, a melancholic smile on his face. Ooh, big word.

"What, was he like... your father or something?" I asked.

"Nothing like that, Jaden." Jesse said with a laugh. However, before he continued, his smile faded and his features darkened. "Before they could apprehend him, he ripped several cards apart. That... killed the spirits."

My eyes widened in shock. I mean, I knew Duel Spirits were alive and all, but ripping the card could kill them? How does that make sense?!

"I just..." Jesse growled. "If I hadn't asked Pegasus for help, those spirits would still be around!"

This was the first time I heard Jesse get legitimately mad, and it was at himself! I should have been happy! So why wasn't I happy?!

"You can't blame yourself, Jesse." I said, rubbing his back. "I would have done the same thing in your position."

"Don't you get it?!" Jesse snapped. "I could have saved those spirits, but instead, they're dead, and it's my fault!"

I recoiled back in shock. Jesse yelled at me! He doesn't lose his temper. He's Mr. Perfect.

As Jesse saw the shock in my eyes, he rested his head in his hands and sighed, "Sorry. This... isn't exactly one of my better moments."

"It's fine, Jesse." I said. "I mean, what are friends for, if not to hear your problems?"

"Just... What is the point in being able to see spirits if I can't do something to help those who can't?" Jesse asked. "I mean, this isn't like a job that I can just quit whenever it gets too hard! I can't just wash my hands of it!"

And suddenly, Jesse burst out laughing.

"Look at me." Jesse said. "Talking to you about this. You don't get this."

"Uh, does me talking to Winged Kuriboh not do it for you?" I asked. "Do I need to pull out every spirit to prove I can talk t-"

"Not that." Jesse said, wiping tears from his eyes. "Look at yourself, Jaden. You're always so positive. I don't think I've ever once truly seen you upset or down... You're always chipper! You just let everything roll off your shoulder."

"That's not true." I said, shrugging. "Actually, I have my weak moments. All the time."

"How do you deal with them?" Jesse asked, looking me in the eye.

"Uh, well..." I stammered.

"Just like I thought." Jesse said. "You're perfect."

My eyes widened.

No. No, Jesse. You're the one I had thought to be perfect.

"Jesse, I'm not perfect." I said, chuckling at my own stupidity. "You know how I said Alexis and I broke up?"

"Yeah?" Jesse asked back.

"On the day it happened, I tried my best to hide from the others and not let anyone see me down." I admitted. "It was only after someone caught on and I ended up talking to Chazz of all people that I began to move on."

Jesse focused only on me as I poured my heart out. My arch-rival, the guy who was trying to steal my life... Here I was comforting him! I guess in reality, neither of us was perfect. We just put on such a good show, the other couldn't see past it.

"Back during my first year here, there was a point where I was worried about losing to anyone." I continued on. "It took losing to someone to relieve me of that dumb fear. And then, at the end of last year... I dueled Zane and... I don't know. He said some things that really got to me."

"What did he say?" Jesse asked.

"...You don't wanna know." I said. "Just know that... they've been getting to me ever since. I do my best to put up a good front, but every once in awhile, it gets to be too much."

"So, how do you handle it?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know." I said. "I guess... I try my best to think of all the fun I can be having, and then I set out to go have that fun."

Then it hit me!

"That's it!" I said, jumping up... and hitting my head on Jesse's bunk.

Jesse ended up laughing at this. I'd complain, but it was good to see the guy's face light up again. I bounced out from under the bed, rubbing my head.

"The party!" I shouted.

"Party?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "The one Adrian said he was gonna throw because you got Rainbow Dragon! How about we go and have some fun there?"

"Well..." Jesse said, standing up. "What could it hurt?"

"Aside from the back of my head?" I asked with a chuckle.

Jesse laughed again.

"By the way, Jess." I said.

"Hm?" Jesse mumbled back.

"One last thing before we leave our worries behind and go have fun." I said. "The monster realm is far from our comprehension. For all you know, when those cards were ripped, the spirits might have just been reborn or something."

"You think so?" Jesse asked, with a hopeful smile.

"I hope so." I said. "That's all you can really do when dealing with the unknown."

* * *

Uuuuunfortunately... You know, I've been using that word a lot lately... When we got to the Obelisk Blue Dorm, we were denied entrance.

"No invitation, no party." An Obelisk Blue, acting as bouncer, said to us.

"But this party is in Jesse's honor!" I protested. I was defending Jesse... how bittersweet.

"I don't care." The bouncer said. "Adrian's not paying me to let in just anybody."

"This isn't just anybody!" I shot back.

"It's fine, Jay." Jesse said. "We can just have a party at the Slifer Dorms."

At this point, Adrian walked over.

"Mototani, what are you doing?" Adrian asked.

"But-" The bouncer started.

"These two are honored guests." Adrian said. "I'm throwing this party as a gesture of good will to Jesse."

"Well, I'm not going if Jaden isn't allowed in." Jesse said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, naturally, he's invited too." Adrian said. "He is the one that located the stone tablet, after all. Well, him and the crocodile."

Adrian moved the bouncer out of the way and led Jesse and I in.

"Sorry about that." Adrian said. "I decided to keep security high tonight."

"It's cool." Jesse said. "What for though?"

"Well, I didn't invite Axel here." Adrian said. "Or any of the Slifer Reds."

I cleared my throat.

"Oh, I meant to give you an invitation, Jaden." Adrian said. "I just couldn't find you. And I'm certain I gave you one, Jesse."

"Oh, shoot!" Jesse said. "That's right! I must have left it at the cabins!"

"Well, no big deal." Adrian said.

"So, why didn't you invite Axel?" I asked.

Adrian just shot me a concerned look and said, as casually as possible, "We don't want a blood bath involving the Juniors and Seniors."

...Yeah, I couldn't argue with that one.

"Well, you two enjoy yourselves." Adrian said. "Eat some food, mingle with the others. Heh, this might be your only chance to live the good life."

Adrian walked off after that. The jerk! If it weren't for cheering Jesse up so I'd be able to go back to hating him, I'd have left right there! Buuuuut, because I had to stay for Jesse, I decided to have some high quality food.

I jumped right over to the food table.

"I'm gonna get my grub on!" I said, tearing into a chicken leg.

"Jaden!" I heard, before being smacked on the back.

After saving myself from choking to death on chicken, I looked over and saw the murder attempt was caused by Atticus.

"Been awhile, hasn't it?" Atticus asked.

"Y-Yeah..." I said, trying to catch my breath.

"So, I heard you were cheering for Alexis the other week." Atticus said.

"Hm?" I muttered. "Oh! When she dueled Miss Fontaine! Yeah. What was that about anyway?"

"You don't know?" Atticus asked.

"No." I said. "I don't go around prying into people's business."

"Then why are you asking now?" Atticus asked.

"Because I get the feeling you had something to do with it." I said, staring blankly at Atticus.

"Hey, hey, whoa!" Atticus said. "Why are you throwing these kind of accusations at your old friend?"

"I've only known you for a year and a half." I pointed out. "And anyway, can you blame me for thinking you were behind that?"

"I have my own plans." Atticus explained. "Like trying to get Axel to give me more information about that idol from West Academy."

"You know he wasn't invited, right?" I asked.

"I have other interests than just my sister's love life." Atticus said. "Like getting myself some groupies! Every successful star needs groupies!"

"Riiiight." I said, looking away. "Well, good luck with that."

"Wish I was as lucky as that guy." Atticus said, pointing to someone.

I looked over and saw Jesse, surrounded by a group of girls and some guys, all squealing for his autograph.

"Oh, yeah." I said. "Now who's the jealous one?"

"Hey, focus on that jealousy." Atticus said. "It could lead you to new heights in the duel that is love."

Why is everyone obsessed with my love life?! ...I realized I've told stories of it before, but that's of my own free will! It's different from people telling me to fight Jesse because it'll make Alexis love me or something.

"Jaden!" Jesse shouted. "Help!"

Sighing, I pushed Atticus over to the group.

"Atticus, work your magic." I said.

Atticus looked at the group, then just shrugged.

"Not my problem." Atticus said. "The love lives of anyone that isn't me, my sister or anyone into either of us isn't within my jurisdiction."

And with that, Atticus walked off. Thankfully, some of the girls followed after him. Of course, there were still fans piling up to see Jesse.

Of all people, Adrian came to Jesse's rescue.

"May I have your attention please?" Adrian said into a microphone.

Everyone turned to Adrian, who was standing on the stairway, allowing Jesse a chance to sneak over to me.

"Whew, safe." Jesse sighed.

"I would like to call our very special guest to the stage." Adrian said. "He's your pal and mine, the reason we're throwing this little shindig, Jesse Anderson!"

"And not safe..." Jesse grumbled.

Jesse ran up the stairs, next to Adrian.

"Well, Jesse, do you have any words for your adoring public?" Adrian asked, holding the microphone up to Jesse.

"Uh... I guess all I can say is, thanks to Jaden for finding the tablet, along with Jim's crocodile, and Pegasus for making it." Jesse said, humbly. Huh. He thinks he can do humble. I can d- No, Jaden. Jesse was down. Let him have this one.

After another obligatory applause... why did this only start when those guys showed up? Anyway, after the applause, Adrian continued on. "Now, if I may be so bold as to ask, can we all see this legendary card?!"

"Uh, in action?" Jesse asked. "'Cause I promised I wouldn't use it in a duel until I dueled against Jaden."

"Aw, that's too bad." Adrian said. "Still, you can show us the physical copy, right?"

"I actually didn't bring my deck." Jesse said, chuckling sheepishly.

"Oh, come on, dude." Adrian groaned. "Fine. Looks like I'll have to go to Plan B for tonight's entertainment."

Adrian walked off for a minute, before returning, now holding something under a sheet.

"It's not exactly a card on par with the Gods, but it'll do." Adrian said.

Adrian placed the mystery object down on a table. Removing the sheet, he revealed a Duel Disk embedded with jewels of all shapes, sizes and colors. A little gaudy for me, but still, that thing could fetch anyone a fortune.

"In honor of Jesse, the Crystal Duelist's, amazing accomplishment, I will be throwing a Duel For Jewels competition!" Adrian said. "Whoever beats the special duelist I hired for this party will win the Jewel Disk! Now, I know what you're thinking! 'Why is it Jewel and not Crystal?' Simple! Duel and Jewel rhyme, which makes it all sound better! But more to the point! Whoever can beat the mystery duelist will take home the Gecko Family's prized Duel Disk!"

"Ooh!"

"Aah!"

Yada yada. It seemed like everyone was in awe over those jewels and wanted that Disk for themselves.

"Now, don't think I just hired some no-name!" Adrian said. "This disk is worth more than most of you will ever see in your life! I only intend to give it away to the best of the best! As such, I did some snooping and found a former Pro Duelist at this very Academy."

"I told you, Adrian, I didn't bring my deck." Jesse said. "And I don't recall you paying me."

"I wasn't referring to you." Adrian whispered into the microphone. Smooth move.

Whoever it was, most of the students began to back down.

"Well, any takers?!" Adrian asked, voice booming across the room.

"I'll do it!" A voice called out.

Blair ran up to the front of the room, pulling that Marcel kid behind her.

"And if I lose, Marcel will duel next!" Blair said.

"Ah, I don't recall agreeing to that." Marcel said.

Blair shot him a look. Ah, I could already see these two becoming a cute couple somewhere down the road.

"Are you sure?" Adrian asked. "You haven't seen our Guest Duelist yet! Come! Introduce yourself!"

"You don't need to be so loud." A dull voice called down the steps.

No!

After a few seconds of slow footsteps being the only sound, an Obelisk Blue blazer on top of a suit appeared from the stairs.

No way!

Soon, a familiar, bespectacled face appear- Oh, what am I trying to hide? You could tell by the monotone. It was Stein!

"Professor Stein?!" Blair shouted in shock.

"Hello." Stein said, a pleasant smile on his face.

"I didn't know you used to be a Pro Duelist..." Blair said.

"Yes." Stein said. "Most people have their dark pasts."

Blair seemed like she was starting to get a little intimidated.

"I didn't know we'd be fighting a teacher." Blair complained.

"Normally, I wouldn't condone this activity on a night you could all be studying." Stein explained. "But I was willing to make an exception for this grand occasion."

I couldn't take it anymore!

I walked over to Blair, who was clearly looking for an excuse to back down, and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Blair, you mind if I take this one?" I asked.

"Jaden?" Blair looked back at me.

"I've been meaning to settle things with this guy for awhile." I said. "If you want, I'll still give you the Jewel Disk when I win."

"If you win." Stein said, trying to correct me.

"No." I said, smirking. "WHEN I win."

"Do I hear any objections?!" Adrian shouted into the mike, before holding it out to the crowd.

Everyone remained quiet.

"Blair?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Uh, y'know what, Marcel was just telling me how much he wanted to try American French Fries." Blair said, dragging Marcel away.

"I said no such thing." Marcel complained.

Adrian cleared a space between all the students, so that Stein and I could finally go one-on-one.

"Alright, gentlemen." Adrian said, standing off to the side. "I want a good, clean duel. No attacking directly below the belt."

You'd think he was joking, but there was this one time when Crowler dueled Bonaparte, and one of his toy soldiers... I'll tell you some other time.

"Ready?" Adrian asked, as Stein and I took our positions. "Then, GAME ON!"

Stein and I activated our Duel Disks.

"You can go first, Teach." I said, smirking.

"How very kind of you." Stein said, likely mocking me. Who could tell? He always spoke in that dull manner. "I'll summon Scab Scarknight, in Attack Mode."

A mecha. A flippin' MECHA rose up on Stein's field. Despite that, the thing had 0 Attack Points. Ha! I'm not one to mock monsters based on their attack strength, but THIS was what our prestigious Professor, a former Pro Duelist, who always singled me out in class, did as his opening move? Tell me he had a combo to play!

"I end my turn." Stein said.

...You're a real disappointment, Stein, ya know that?

"My turn!" I said, drawing a card. "And I think I'll start out with my buddy, Aqua Dolphin!"

Aquos appeared on my field, all 600 Attack Points ready to send that Scarknight packing!

"Aquos, attack Scab Scarknight!" I commanded.

"Sure thing, Jaden." Aquos said, before shooting a sonic wave from his mouth at the creature.

Stein's Life Points dropped to 3400, but his creature wasn't destroyed. Although, part of its armor did chip off and hit Aqua Dolphin.

"Hey, check your Disk, dude." I said. "Why's Scab Scarknight still on the field?"

"Well, if you paid attention in class, rather than get your eight hours, you may have heard me mention how Scab Scarknight can't be destroyed as a result of battle when in Attack Mode." Stein explained. "Of course, you may have been awake, but daydreaming." And here we go! The guy is already on my case!

After Stein explained why his monster was on the field, Scab Scarknight reached out and grabbed Aqua Dolphin in it's large hand, holding him there for a good minute and a half. ...Okay, not really, but it felt that long! Eventually, Scab Scarknight put Aqua Dolphin down next to it, as a dark aura enveloped Aqua Dolphin.

"Aquos?!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry, Jaden..." Aquos said. "I'm not sure what's going on!"

Then Aqua Dolphin's eyes turned red and he glared at me.

"What's going on, Stein?!" I asked.

"Just Scab Scarknight's effect." Stein explained. "Whenever it battles a monster, that monster gets a Scab Counter on it. Following that effect is an effect that allows me to take control of all monsters with a Scab Counter attached to them."

"So you're just gonna take my monster?!" I shouted.

"Here's a perfect chance for a philosophy lesson." Stein said. "Jaden appears to be feeling the effects of the Hedgehog's dilemma. Students, can any of you tell me what that means?"

You could practically hear crickets.

"Uh, Jaden's gonna turn into something with a spiky shell?" Jesse asked.

"He's being promoted to Obelisk Blue?" Blair asked.

"Wrong answer." Stein said calmly.

"The Hedgehog's dilemma is a metaphorical name." Adrian explained. "It refers to a group of hedgehogs in the cold being forced to huddle together for warmth. However, when they're pressed together, they prick each other with their spines, forcing them apart from each other, to avoid hurting themselves and the others."

"Ah, good, Mr. Gecko." Stein said. "As to be expected from East Academy."

"So, what do cold hedgehogs have to do with a robot taking my dolphin?" I asked.

"It's a metaphorical thing." Adrian said. "Basically, it describes how people hurt one another."

"And how human intimacy is useless." Stein added, smiling. "But I'm sure you know that, Jaden. I don't recall, when was the last time you cut class to go on a date?"

My eyes widened. I mean, I couldn't see them, but I could tell! Stein had something to do with Alexis breaking up with me, didn't he?!

"So, what does it matter?!" I shouted. "Yeah, Alexis and I broke up! We're still friends though!"

"You can make several attempts." Stein said. "However, in the end, you will only end up with more scars."

I could only growl, "I end my turn."

Stein drew a card and placed it on his Duel Disk. A monster covered in some... honestly, fetish-looking armor appeared on Stein's field. Okay, you wanna psycho-analyze me, I'll do the same to you. You're into some freaky stuff! ...What was I talking about? Oh! Right. 800 Attack Points.

"I summon Demandman." Stein said. "Seeing as your field is empty, I'll have my monster, and your former monster, attack directly."

Demandman hit me for 800, followed by Aquos hitting me for 600. My Life Points dropped to 2600.

"Next, I'll play Scab Blast." Stein said calmly. "For every Scab Counter on the field, you take 200 Life Points of damage."

A couple of the bits of armor that were attached to Aquos flew off and hit me, dropping me to 2400 Life Points.

"I'll set one card face-down and end my turn." Stein said.

"C'mon, Jaden!" Jesse cried out. "You can win this!"

"Yeah, Jay!" Blair called over. "Show him what you're made of!"

I smiled. No matter what this guy said, I had my friends.

"I can tell what you're thinking." Stein said, seeing me smile. "You're thinking that your friends prove what I said wrong."

Wow. Okay, I hate to say it, but he's good.

"However, how long can you hold on to those friends?" Stein asked. "Eventually, even if you try your best for everyone, it will only serve to harm yourself."

"How do you know what'll happen to me?!" I shouted. This guy was getting on my nerves before. But now that he was trying to get in my head, I was past annoyed and speeding right to angered.

"How do I know?" Stein asked. "Because it happens to everyone. Including myself."

Aw, no. Can we skip the tragic backstory? Yes, Kagemaru was young once and lost it. Sartorius was controlled by an evil light. Zane was humiliated in front of the entire world. If they weren't justified, you won't be either.

"My family wasn't the richest when I was growing up." Stein explained. "My parents planned out a future where I would go into the academics, in order to save us from the poor house. I had my own plan. I wanted to become a Pro Duelist. However, in order to respect my parents wishes, I devoted myself to my studies during the day, while dueling for money at night."

"Uh huh." I said, blankly. "And this has what to do with me?"

"If you would be patient and wait until the end." Stein said, clearly annoyed by me, but not showing it.

"Fine, go on." I said.

"As I pushed myself more and more with my studies, I soon found myself unable to maintain the pressure of dueling." Stein monologued. "I retired from the life of a professional duelist, and focused only on getting my teaching degree. If I couldn't be a Pro Duelist, I could at least help the next generation of Pro Duelists. That's why I began teaching here. But eventually, one young man came along."

That young man, of course, being me. Great. So he really does have a grudge on me.

"Jaden, you are, without a doubt, one of the most gifted duelists I have ever met." Stein said. "However, your attitude leaves much to be desired. Or, rather, it is desired. By your fellow classmates."

Stein shot a glance at the other students.

"Everyone wants to emulate you." Stein said. "If you can be so great while sleeping during class, so can they. However, for a time, I believed there was one you couldn't tarnish. One girl, so studious, so dedicated to her education, she would never skip class. But then, she began dating the top student in the class, who would go on to convince her to cut class."

Oh, yeah. That time after Duel Monsters Spirit Day last year. Hey! She had just been kidnapped by Zane, and we'd just started kissing! Can you blame us for wanting to spend some more time together?

"That was when I truly realized, that ridiculous old saying is true." Stein said. "One bad apple can spoil the bunch. That's why, after I make an example of your slacker attitude, I will quit Duel Academy. Thank you, Jaden, for ruining my dream. I hope, one day, you realize your mistake."

"Ha, don't just lump me together with you, Teach!" I said. "Sure, Lex might have left us both, but I'm not about to give up on her as a person! Now, if I can make my move!"

I drew a card from my deck.

"I activate Convert Contact!" I said. "As long as I have no monsters on my field, I can send one Neo Spacian from my hand and one from my deck to the graveyard, and then I get to draw one card, plus one for every monster on your field!"

Sending Flare Scarab from my hand and Dark Panther from my deck to the grave, I drew four cards.

"Next, I'll summon Elemental Hero Avian in Defense Mode!" I said.

"Ha!" Jesse cheered. "How's that, Stein? You might be able to take Avian if your Scab Knight attacks it, but you won't be able to use it against Jaden until next turn!"

Thank you, Jesse. That was the point. Still, felt good to have people cheering me on.

"Yes, this would be a good strategy." Stein nodded. "It would be good, if I didn't have Demandman, who allows me to change one of my opponent's monsters to Attack Position during their turn."

Avian, who had been in a defensive stance on my field, changed to Attack Mode.

"Before you think you can just end your turn, I would like to inform you, as you probably missed that class as well, that Scab Scarknight forces all monsters in Attack Mode to battle it."

While I growled, Avian fired off a Quill Cascade.

"You might not be able to target another monster, but I can force a switch." Stein said. "I activate Victim Barrier."

Aqua Dolphin leapt in the way of Avian's attack, shattering. Stein's Life Points dropped to 3000, while the armor pieces that were on Aqua Dolphin now attached themselves to Avian.

"Victim Barrier allows me to change the target of your attack to another monster on my field." Stein explained. "If the attack target has any Scab Counters, the monster that destroyed it receives those same Scab Counters."

You're lucky I took Burst Return out of my deck, or this would end up just like my duel with Blair back when I first met her!

Avian was pulled over to Stein's field.

"I'll end my turn." I said with a groan.

"When Scab Blast is in my graveyard, I can add it to my hand, rather than conduct my Draw Phase." Stein explained. "This allows me to play it again."

This time, it was Avian's armor chips that hit me, sending my Life Points to 2200.

"Now, Avian, attack your former master." Stein commanded.

Avian shot quills at me, dropping me to 1200 Life Points.

"Demandman." Stein called. "Attack Jaden."

And now down to 400, thanks to Demandman.

"I'll set one card face-down." Stein said, his voice devoid of the malice he held for me. "My turn ends here. However, I assure you, Jaden, you will not win this duel."

"Yeah? Why not?" I asked.

"You lack reason." Stein said.

Yeah, sure. But you don't lack hatred!

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If you would have actually written that report that I assigned you, you would have realized it by now." Stein said. "Most people duel with purpose. But you only duel for fun. You may have dueled to save the world from the Shadow Riders and the Society of Light. However, those duels were nothing but fun for you. In the real world, you would quickly be jeered off the stage. There is no darkness motivating you to go on. You don't duel to meet the expectations of anyone but yourself. Need I go on?"

"Yeah, yeah." I said. "I get it. I'm a slacker. Sheesh, Crowler told me this stuff my first year."

"You still don't understand." Stein said. "Using myself as an example, I am kept up night after night, thinking of all the suffering my family went through. That is my motivator. What motivates you?"

My friends, being the best, having a good time dueling? What, these answers not deep enough for you, Stein? Oh, but I didn't say that. I wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction.

Anyway, what Stein really meant, as I found out later, was his face-down. Scab Scream. If I attacked with a monster with more than 2000 Attack Points, which I need to in order to beat Stein in one go, he could activate it and my monster would be destroyed. Then he could summon Scarknight, the supposed original version of Scab Scarknight. He could then use it's effect to deal 500 Life Points for each monster on the field, which would drop me to 0, while he'd keep 1000. And if I didn't take him out that turn, he would be able to finish me with a direct hit from any monster, or his Scab Blast card. Yeah, it might have worked. MIGHT. Because Stein shouldn't have doubted me.

"My turn!" I shouted, drawing my card.

When I looked at the card, I smirked, my victory assured. But then, I swear, for a split second, I could hear a dark voice whispering to me.

"Do it, Jaden!" The voice whispered forcefully.

My determined expression faded and I looked around.

"What's the matter?" Stein asked. "Have you finally realized the futility of your dueling?"

I shook my head and looked forward at Stein.

"Nah." I said. "Just taking in the scenery of the place I finally showed you who's best!"

"Go for it, Jaden!" Jesse and Blair cheered.

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman, in Attack Mode!" I shouted.

Clayman appeared on my field. I know, 800 Attack Points weren't enough to beat him. But I had a plan.

"Next, I'll equip Clayman with Clay Wrap!"

A translucent clay covered Clayman.

"Next, I'll play Neospace Wave!" I said. "I can activate this if I have more Spacians in my deck than the number of monsters I have on the field. I send all the monsters I control to the graveyard, then summon Neo Spacians from my deck, as long as their total Attack Points equal up to half or less of the monsters sent to the graveyard."

Clayman exploded, as the wrapping shot out to Stein's face-down.

"By the way, did I mention when Clayman is destroyed, while equipped with Clay Wrap, I get to destroy a face-down card on your field?" I asked.

Stein's eyes widened at this.

"Scarknight." Stein cried out. Well, it was crying out by his standards.

Neo Spacian Glow Moss appeared on my field where Clayman had been.

"Next, I'll play Fake Hero." I said. "This lets me summon an Elemental Hero from my hand, even after my usual summon is up."

"He must be going for Neos!" Blair said.

"Nah!" I responded. "Don't have him in my hand. But I do have Sparkman!"

Sparkman jumped onto the field, electricity crackling.

"But don't worry, Neos can still be here too." I said. "I play Hero Mask! You know how, from time to time, they swap out the character who wears the costume? Well, this lets one of my Heroes swap out their costumes, gaining the name of one Elemental Hero I send from my deck to the graveyard. So, Sparkman, what do you say to filling in for Neos?"

Sparkman changed into Neos, although he kept his 1600 Attack Points.

"But that's not all!" I said. "I play Contact Soul! This allows me to summon one Neo Spacian from my hand, deck or graveyard, if Neos is on the field. So, come on back from the graveyard, Dark Panther!"

A vortex opened next to Sparkman-Neos, and Dark Panther leapt out.

"So what do you plan to do?" Stein asked. "Even if you use Dark Panther's effect to copy Scab Scarknight, you won't do enough damage to win the duel."

"Oh, I don't plan to win with these guys." I said. "Well, kinda. Triple Contact Fusion!"

"Triple Contact Fusion?!" Jesse and Blair shouted, as I finally got a look of genuine shock from Stein's face!

Sparkman-Neos, Dark Panther and Glow Moss leapt into the air. The three returned to my deck, and in their place stood a new hero. It was Neos, covered in black spandex, with glowing white armor across his body and two wings on his back. His hands had fierce claws on them. And he had 3000 Attack Points, baby! Just enough to beat Stein!

"Everybody, allow me to introduce you to Elemental Hero Chaos Neos!" I said, proudly. "And his effect is something special. See, on the turn he's summoned, all of my opponent's monsters lose their abilities."

Avian's armor pieces fell off, as he leapt back to my side.

"I'm not afraid to be hurt!" I shouted! "And I won't pass the blame for my problems on to other people like you do! If I make a mistake, I'll do anything to fix it! Now, Chaos Neos, Chaos Fury Flash!"

Chaos Neos leapt in the air and swiped his claws in the direction of Scab Scarknight! Flashes of light came out and struck Scab Scarknight, destroying it! As Scab Scarknight disappeared, a humanoid figure appeared inside the machine, presumably Scarknight. Stein's Life Points dropped to 0.

"And that's game!" I said, doing my winning pose!

Stein dropped to his knees in shock! Whew! I was good!

"Now they'll never try." Stein muttered.

Okay, trash talk while we duel? Yeah, definitely! Personal attacks while we duel? Don't like it, but whatever. But now, after he was lost, he was talking bad about my classmates.

"Alright, everyone!" I shouted, looking around. "Listen up! If you think you can be as awesome as me just by doing what I do, quit it! We all have our own ways of doing things!"

"Well spoken, Jaden." Adrian said, applauding.

The other students began to applaud too. I guess when you're talking them up against a guy who spent a good chunk of the duel calling them lazy, you earn a few fans.

Adrian picked up the Jewel Disk and handed it to me.

"I'm sorry, Jaden." Adrian said. "I had no idea Professor Stein had this kind of hatred for you."

"It's cool." I said. "Hey, Blair!"

Blair stepped over to us.

"You wanted this thing, right?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah..." Blair muttered, blushing.

"Adrian, mind if I give my winnings to someone else?" I asked.

"You've earned this, Jaden." Adrian said. "You can do whatever you want with it."

I passed the Disk off to Blair, before walking over to Jesse.

"So, how'd I do?" I asked.

"That was amazing, Jaden!" Jesse said, patting me on the back. "But, uh, was it really okay to show me Chaos Neos?"

"Oh, I have a couple other tricks up my sleeve for our duel." I said. "Just because you saw Chaos Neos, that doesn't mean you saw my best move."

In all honesty, any of the Triple Contact Fusions would have been good against Jesse. Of course, I didn't realize that at the time.

* * *

So, Jesse, Blair, Marcel and I made our way back to my cabin after the party rounded down.

"Thank you so much, Jaden!" Blair said, hugging her new Jewel Disk. "I love it!"

"No problem." I said. "That thing was too gaudy for me, and frankly, I wanted to shove Stein's passive-aggressiveness down his throat."

"So, what do you think they're gonna do about Stein?" Jesse asked. "After all, he did basically admit to hating the student body here."

"I think I heard Adrian mention something about telling the Chancellor." Marcel chimed in.

"Ah, good." I said, stretching. "Maybe that guy can finally live the kind of life he wants, if that's even possible."

Yeah, despite hating Stein, I genuinely wished him well once he would inevitably be fired from Duel Academy. This guy was pushed most of his life to be an academic type. Maybe if he had a chance to live for pleasure, he'd finally be able to mellow out.

Anyway, as we approached the Slifer cabins, intent on celebrating my victory, we noticed Hassleberry running around frantically outside the cabins.

"Sam hill! Sam hill! Sam hill!" Hassleberry cursed rapidly.

"Hey, soldier, calm down!" I called over.

Hassleberry froze where he stood.

"J-Jaden, Jesse... where've you guys been?" Hassleberry asked.

"Oh, at Adrian's party." Jesse explained. Wait, did you not hear that?

"Look at what Jaden won for me." Blair said, holding up the Jewel Disk. No, seriously. I was the only one.

"You called me Jaden." I said to Hassleberry. "You never call me that unless something's wrong."

Hassleberry gulped.

"Hassleberry?" Blair asked.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked.

Hassleberry got on his hands and knees and began bowing before Jesse. DUDE! I was joking when I said everyone worshiped the ground this guy walked on! You don't actually have to do it!

"I'm sorry, Jesse!" Hassleberry cried out. "I didn't mean to lose it!"

"Well, get it back and tell us what's wrong." Jesse said, confused.

"That's the problem!" Hassleberry shouted.

"Get a hold of yourself, man!" Blair said, grabbing Hassleberry by the blazer and shaking him.

"Ugh..." Hassleberry moaned, slightly dazed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The Crystal Beasts..." Hassleberry said, solemnly. "Someone stole them."

Blair, Marcel and I all looked shocked. Jesse, however, looked on the verge of tears.

I could tell exactly what he was thinking. That spirit hunter had come here to attack the Crystal Beasts as revenge for alerting Pegasus.

But that couldn't be the case. That guy was likely behind bars now. So... who was stole Jesse's deck?

* * *

Author's Note: Well, this is the second longest chapter so far. Let's make it longer!

First, I'd like to, once again, thank my friend WarMixedSoul for reading through the duel. If you're reading this, you're awesome, man.

Second, the alternate title for this episode is "My Purest Scab for You"!

Third... I gotta get sentimental for a bit. So, if you wanna skip this, by all means, stop reading here. The Stein episodes in Season 3 are, to me, the point where the series takes a turn for the worse, mostly because of Stein's lecture to Jaden. Yeah, sure, great power, great responsibility, whatever. That's not what I have a problem with.

No, I have a problem with something different. Call it intellectual growth, like the dub, or inner darkness, like the sub, either way it all means the same thing. "I'm deep and you're not." This is a dangerous trap for someone to fall into. If the show presented this as what it is, a stupid fallacy used by people who try to build themselves up at the expense of others, I wouldn't have a problem with it. But Season 3 presents this as a good thing. It says if you're pretentious enough to think you have to suffer for your passion.

Let me level with you guys. I was like that for a period of my life. Yeah, between 2009 and about 2013. Writing became a chore for me. I had no fun with it, but I had to do it, because that's what I had devoted my life to. My writing became dark, "deep", and terrible because of it. It was only after I had a nightmare in the middle of 2013 that I realized something was wrong. I ended up spending the time between 2013 and early 2016 just trying to find the old me.

Even now, I'm not sure if I'm fully there. But I've definitely come far. My love of writing, and even my vest for life, has finally returned. And all it took was remembering how I used to imagine scenarios of me and my anime crush, the Pink Spore, together, while attempting to beat Creeper Horse. And, although that crush faded long ago, I still feel like such a creep for needing to look back on that.

But those years in between flew by, and they will never return. Even though I'm sure there were one or two outside forces, I'm not gonna blame anyone but myself. And I could easily write it off as my "inner darkness", something most people have, but I know that's not true. Or, at least, I hope that isn't true. I don't want anybody to have to suffer that kind of loss of passion, let alone it being something everyone goes through.

Uh... okay, gotta end off on something funny after that. So, here's a game to play for all you Eva fans out there. Count the references to it I put in this chapter! Get the right answer and... you win my adoration?


	8. Crystal Clear Crime!

Disclaimer: This chapter comes off like one of my old RP days. I'm well aware that is in the same spirit as Season 3, but still, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

* * *

Author's Note: Y'know, I probably could have released this chapter sooner, but between connection issues and writing something stupid and unrelated on the side (that will never be posted, don't ask me to), I haven't exactly had the time. But, I DID watch something this past Friday that might help things somewhere down the road. Cryptic!

Now, the Time at which I Answer your Reviews!

LetItFlow: ...Y'know, I didn't think about that! I mean, I don't remember if the Trapper episode explicitly says the spirit dies if the card is ripped, but given that's what's implied... Yeah. Good catch there, bud. Also, thanks.

Jay: Here ya go. A chapter finally edited!

Chapter time!

* * *

Jesse, Hassleberry, Blair, Marcel and I all raced to my cabin. Hassleberry had told us how someone had apparently stolen the Crystal Beasts, Jesse's cards, but Jesse insisted on seeing things himself.

When we got in there, most of Jesse's cards were on the floor. Jesse quickly scooped them up and flipped through them.

"No..." Jesse said, eyes flipping back and forth. "No! No! NO! NO!"

Jesse's face scrunched up in a mixture of anger, sadness and worry.

"I was so stupid!" Jesse growled. "Why didn't I take them?!"

Great! Now we needed another party to cheer Jesse up again! ...Okay, that joke was in poor taste, and I'm sorry.

"Hassleberry, what happened?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, Sarge!" Hassleberry said. "I came back to the cabin and neither you nor Private Anderson were here. So, I waited for you two to get back. But then I saw someone watching me from outside. I raced after them, but couldn't find them. When I got back, the cards were gone! It's the truth, I swear!"

"No one is blaming you, Hassleberry." I said.

Jesse was still squatting on the floor, flipping through his deck again. The dude looked really desperate.

"Jesse, calm down." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down?!" Jesse shouted. "My family's been kidnapped! Do you know what that's like?!"

"Actually, yes." I said, nodding. "And I know just the guy to help us find them."

Jesse was a nervous wreck. If anyone was gonna get him to calm down, it had to be me.

"Hassleberry, you go to the Blue Dorm and get Syrus, Atticus and Jim." I ordered. "Blair, you get Alexis. If she isn't in her room, go to the Girl's Dorm and check Jasmine and Mindy's rooms. Marcel, do you know Bastion Misawa?"

"Well, I know of him." Marcel said.

"Okay, well, tell him Jaden sent you to get him." I said. "When you guys are done, meet back here."

"Understood, Sarge!" Hassleberry said with a salute.

"What are you gonna do, Jaden?" Blair asked.

"Go to the best detective I've ever known." I said.

* * *

While Hassleberry, Blair and Marcel were gathering the others, I calmed Jesse down enough to take him over to Chazz's cabin.

"Chazz!" I yelled, knocking frantically on the door. "We've got an emergency!"

Chazz opened the door... right as I was about to knock again.

"Wha-" Chazz started, before getting well acquainted with my fist. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Sorry." I said, chuckling nervously. "Hey, you still do that detective thing?"

"I'm busy." Chazz said. "Besides, I'm not looking for something you lost after you PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE!"

"It's not for me." I said. "It's Jesse's cards. Someone stole his monsters. And if it makes you feel better, you can deck me in the face."

Chazz stared at me for a second, an evil glint in his eyes. He was actually considering it!

"What happened?" Chazz eventually asked. Whew, safe.

I quickly explained the situation to him.

"And this is why you always take your rare cards with you." Chazz said.

"Oh, c'mon, Boss!" Ojama Yellow said, appearing on Chazz's shoulder. "You gotta help him! You'd want help if I was missing!"

"No, I wouldn't!" Chazz shouted at Ojama Yellow.

"He can see spirits too?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah." I said. "This island is like a gathering place for us."

"Well, part of me just wants to blame Adrian Gecko." Chazz said. "That party boy thinks he's so much better than everyone else just because he's the richest kid in school."

I would have made the obvious joke, but Chazz was doing us a favor.

"But Adrian was with us at the party." Jesse said.

"That's why I said only part of me wants to blame him." Chazz explained. "Jesse, do you have any enemies here?"

Hi.

"Nobody." Jesse said. "At least, no one that would warrant something like this."

"Think hard." Chazz said. "It could be anything."

"I'm trying, but I tend to get along well with everyone." Jesse said. "Well, everyone except..."

"Except?!" Chazz asked, eager for the answer.

"Axel doesn't seem to like anybody." Jesse pointed out.

"Hey, wasn't he upset with you for not being at North Academy during the School Duel last year?" I pointed out.

"You know, now that you mention it..." Jesse said, nodding. "And he wasn't at the party."

"I get it." Chazz said. "Brodie sees you as partly to blame for his teacher's disappearance. So he intends to do something similar to you. We need to go to his room, now!"

* * *

Jesse, Chazz and myself all ran off. On the way there, we ran into Blair and Alexis, and then Marcel and Bastion. We figured we could pick up Hassleberry's group once we were in the dorm.

"You don't really think Axel would take those cards, do you?" Blair asked, as we all ran through the Blue Dorm halls. "I mean, he looks rough, but he wouldn't sink that low, right?"

"He was out for Syrus just on the assumption he was behind that Viper guy's disappearance." I pointed out. "Jesse actually does bear some of the blame. Er, no offense, Jess."

"I get what ya mean." Jesse said.

"Chazz, what exactly do you plan to do when we get there?" Alexis asked. "Just knock on the door until he gives himself up?"

"Uh..." Marcel started, voice trembling. "Isn't he the guy who uses those guns?"

"Right!" I nodded. "Marcel, if you're too afraid, go find Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte! He told us to let him know if Axel started anything!"

"A-About that..." Marcel started, but shaking off whatever thoughts he had. "I'll go find Chancellor Crowler. He may be able to do more."

"Good thinking, kid!" I said.

Marcel turned around and ran off.

We got to Axel's room a short time later. I was about to pound on the door.

"Ax-" I started, before Chazz pushed me away.

Alexis, thankfully, caught me.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." Alexis said, before turning to yell at Chazz. "What's the-"

"Shush!" Chazz growled.

Chazz reached into his pocket and pulled out a pin, which he began to pick the lock with.

"You guys might want to clear the way." Chazz said.

As we all got out of the way, Bastion tapped me on the shoulder.

"Jaden, this doesn't add up." Bastion said. "If Axel Brodie were out to harm Jesse, wouldn't he have done it in the same way as when he went after Syrus?"

"Maybe." I said. "But we don't have any other suspects. Unless Jim went rogue, and I doubt that."

Chazz finally got done picking the lock and jumped out of the way. After a few seconds, he motioned for me to go in. So, I did. Walked right on into Axel's room.

"Okay, no booby traps." Chazz said.

"Wait, did you just use me as bait?!" I shouted.

"Quiet!" Chazz growled. "We don't want to alert anyone that we're here. Now, everyone, look around. Try not to disturb anything, and be careful not to trip any traps."

There wasn't much in Axel's room. Just a couch, bed and closet. Still, Chazz took to examining the couch, while Jesse went to the closet, Blair searched the bed and Alexis and I felt around the floor. Bastion stood there, contemplating things.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked after a few minutes.

"Axel might have a secret compartment on the floor." I said.

"Or a trip wire." Alexis said.

"I wanted to install those, but the staff wouldn't allow it." The voice said again.

Uh oh.

Alexis and I jumped up to find Axel holding his Duel Disk to the back of Bastion's head.

"Nobody move." Axel said. "If you value this guy's life."

"Yhat could not possibly be an actual gun, no matter how realistic it looks." Bastion said calmly.

"Do you want to take that chance?" Axel asked, glaring at Bastion from behind.

Bastion just gulped in response.

"You!" Axel said, looking towards the closet, while keeping me and Lex in his field of vision. "Out!"

Jesse slowly made his way out of the closet.

"Hands in the air!" Axel shouted.

Once Jesse raised his arms, Axel motioned for him to stand next to us, which Jesse complied with.

"Couch! Bed!" Axel yelled.

Blair quickly did the same thing Jesse had done. However, Chazz just plopped down on the couch.

"Ya know, Brodie, I kind of like this room." Chazz said. "I'd be willing to trade you."

"Not interested." Axel said, glaring at Chazz. "Now, in line with the others."

"Oh, but this place has much more room for all of my stuff." Chazz said. "You'd like the Slifer Dorm. You're living in life-and-death circumstances every day."

"I don't care." Axel said. "Get off the couch and join your friends."

"I don't really feel like it." Chazz said, stretching out.

"Are you really willing to risk a comrade's life?" Axel asked.

"Once you shoot him, Jaden and Jesse can jump you." Chazz said, mockingly. "And if you get them, Alexis will get you with her special kick."

"Chazz, I really don't think you should be arguing with him." Alexis growled.

Axel pressed the Gun Disk against the back of Bastion's head.

"I don't wanna die!" Bastion cried out.

"You won't, Bastion." Chazz said. "NOW!"

Axel's eyes widened, as Hassleberry tackled him from behind. Axel fell into Bastion, who toppled into Alexis and me, knocking us to the floor. Once we sat up and shook off our confusion, we saw Hassleberry had Axel pinned, while Shirley stood next to Axel's head.

"Now, I usually don't let Shirley eat anyone I know by name, but I'm willing to make an exception this time." Jim said, bending down next to Shirley and petting her.

Syrus and Atticus walked into the room as well.

"Let me go!" Axel shouted.

"Why'd ya do it, Axel?!" Syrus shouted.

"You expect me to just let people break into my room?!" Axel snapped back.

"Not that!" Chazz said, leaping up.

Chazz walked over to Axel and knelt down next to him.

"You're going to tell us where the Crystal Beast cards are." Chazz said.

"Probably in Jesse's room!" Axel shouted.

"You're not fooling anyone, buddy!" I said. "We know you stole Jesse's cards as revenge for him being the reason Professor Viper went missing! Uh, again, no offense, Jesse."

"I get ya, bro." Jesse said.

"What?!" Axel yelled. "I don't care about Jesse! I'm locking for the one responsible for Viper's disappearance! Not someone who inadvertently caused it!"

"I don't think he's lying, fellas." Jim said.

"Alright, you're going to explain everything very carefully and in detail." Chazz said.

* * *

Once we sent Atticus and Hassleberry to stand guard outside, we let Axel sit on his couch. Jesse and I pinned him in from the sides, while Chazz sat down on the bed. Alexis and Jim stood on either side of Chazz, with Shirley ready to strike. Blair and Bastion stood guard on the inside of the door.

"Where were you tonight?" Chazz asked.

"Me?" Axel asked. "I was doing my basic training."

We later found out "basic training" meant he suspended himself from a cliff, while a motorized device was cutting away at the rope he hung on. Basic is not how I'd describe that!

"And after that?" Chazz asked, producing a notepad from his pocket.

"I went to the cafeteria to get some grub." Axel explained. "I ate there and returned to my room immediately afterwards. That's when I found your group broke in."

"Can anybody verify your story?" Chazz asked, taking some notes.

"You can ask anyone who was in the cafeteria at the time." Axel said. "You want their names?"

"I'll do better." Chazz said. "I'll ask the cooks."

Chazz produced a cell phone and dialed in a number. After a few minutes and a couple questions, he hung up.

"The story checks out." Chazz said. "They said they remembered him because they weren't expecting anyone due to stupid Adrian's stupid party."

"Did they really say the stupid part?" I asked, earning a chuckle from Alexis.

"Never mind!" Chazz shouted. "That still doesn't verify your story about your training."

"Why don't you ask that spy?" Axel asked.

"Spy?" Chazz asked back.

"I felt someone watching me after I made it back on the cliff." Axel explained.

"Uh, we didn't say anything about the spy, right?" I whisper to Jesse... by leaning behind Axel's head.

"You idiot!" Chazz shouted at me.

"Heh, heh, whoops." I chuckled sheepishly.

It was around this point that the door opened and Crowler walked in.

"WAH!" Blair and Bastion wailed, as they leapt forward, after being hit from behind by the door.

"What is going on here?" Crowler asked, walking in.

"Chancellor Crowler, good." Axel said, standing up.

Shirley began to growl at Axel.

"...Alright, I know I will regret the answer to this question, but why are all of you in Axel's room?" Crowler asked.

* * *

And thus, we had to explain the situation AGAIN!

"The Crystal Beasts have been stolen?!" Crowler shouted.

"Yeah, and we were just trying to find them." I said.

"Didn't Marcel tell you that?" Blair asked.

"All he told me was that something was going on in Axel's room and then he went back to his room." Crowler said.

"Aaawww, Marcel..." Blair groaned.

"I still don't get why you all suspect me." Axel said.

"Well, when you make a big show of hunting down the student who caused Viper's disappearance, to the point of antagonizing Syrus..." Jesse muttered.

Hey! I was gonna say that! ...Ah, well. At least someone did.

Axel just stared at Jesse, with a mix of anger and shock in his eyes.

"Alright, we can settle that issue later." Crowler said. "Right now, we may have a chance to stop the Crystal Beast thief from getting away with them. Jaden, you and the others can continue your search. I'll keep Mr. Brodie with me and do my own search."

"You got it, Chancellor." I said, saluting Crowler.

* * *

Needless to say, we all left the Blue Dorm. Ah, one big happy group of friends.

"We cornered the thief and then we let him get away!" Chazz said, kicking the side of the Obelisk Dorms.

...Okay, a group of happy friends... and Chazz, who's never happy.

Blair began to yawn.

"Blair, maybe you should head back." Jesse said. "We can solve this without you."

"Well, how insulting!" Blair said, crossing her arms and turning her back to Jesse. "Just for that, you're off my Hunkster list."

"Uh... Hunkster list?" Jesse asked, shocked.

"Boss!" The Ojamas shouted, flying over to Chazz.

"We searched all the dorms like you wanted!" Ojama Green said.

"We couldn't find a single Crystal Beast card." Ojama Black said, before adding, "Not that we know what they look like."

"Not even a dust crystal." Ojama Yellow sighed.

"You're useless." Chazz groaned.

"What was that?!" Blair yelled. "Well, I guess the only one here who's hunky AND a gentleman is Jaden!"

Blair then latched on to my arm.

"What about me?" Atticus asked.

"Well, you're pretty." Blair said.

"Okay, who else could have done it?" Bastion wondered aloud. "Most of the Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue students were at Adrian's party, so that eliminates a good portion of those dorms."

"If it were anyone from the Red Barracks, I would caught them duckin' into their rooms." Hassleberry said.

"So, that leaves the few Ra and Obelisk students that weren't at the party." Alexis concluded.

"And the teachers." Jim added. "That Stein guy rubs me the wrong way."

"I hate to say it, but it couldn't have been him." I said.

"How can you be sure?" Chazz asked.

"Adrian had him as the special guest at his party." Jesse explained.

"And everybody was watching him as Jaden schooled him!" Blair said, rubbing her face deeper into my arm.

"Did he leave early?" Chazz asked. "I would if I was humiliated by Slacker in front of most of the student body."

"He was made the Dorm Adviser for Obelisk Blue." Jesse said. "He went back to his room after Jaden beat him."

"Atticus, you were there too." I said. "Do you remember anyone leaving early?"

"Sorry, Jay." Atticus said. "I was busy romancing the ladies."

"Of course you were." Alexis and I said, dryly, in unison. I love that term.

"If only I went back for my invitation!" Jesse groaned, slapping his head. "I may have been there in time to catch the thief!"

"Invitation?" Chazz asked.

"Yeah." Jesse nodded. "The party was invite only."

"I didn't get one." Chazz said.

"Adrian's a bigger snob than you, Chazz." Alexis said. "He probably didn't invite any Reds."

"Not true." I said. "Adrian apparently invited me, I just didn't get the invitation."

"Why'd he invite you?!" Chazz shouted.

"Because I found the Rainbow Dragon." I said. "Well, with Shirley's help."

"With Shirley's help..." Chazz muttered.

"Adrian even wanted me to show off that card!" Jesse growled. "If I had just went back to get it, instead of letting him do his Duel for Jewels competition..."

"Duel for Jewels?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah." Blair nodded. "That's why Jaden dueled Professor Stein. He even won me a jewel encrusted Duel Disk called the Jewel Disk!"

"You never won me a Jewel Disk!" Alexis said angrily.

"Oh, boy!" Atticus chuckled. "If you two hadn't broken up before, you'd be in the doghouse tonight, Jaden!"

"What does that even mean?" I asked. Ah, childhood naivety.

"Shut up all of you!" Chazz yelled. "I'm trying to think!"

All of us went quiet and looked at Chazz.

"Why would Adrian just give away a Duel Disk encrusted with jewels?" Chazz wondered, as he paced back and forth.

"He said it was in honor of me being the Crystal Duelist or something." Jesse explained.

"That still doesn't make sense." Chazz said. "He'd just give something like that away? No, no. This isn't adding up."

"Y'know, Private Princeton, some rich folk are just much nicer than you." Hassleberry said.

"Slacker!" Chazz said, turning to me.

"Y-Yes?" I asked.

"Did you or did you not receive an invitation?" Chazz asked.

"Well, I don't remember getting one, but Adrian said he wrote one up for me when he saw the bouncer hassling us." I explained.

"Slacker..." Chazz said, exasperated. "WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION THIS BEFORE?!"

"Huh?" I asked.

* * *

A short time later, by the light house, a submarine rose to the surface, as a figure walked up. Somebody popped out of the submarine.

"Do you have them?" The first figure asked.

"Right here." The second figure, the one from the submarine, responded, holding up a briefcase.

"Good." The first figure said. "I've order a helicopter to transport you out of here."

"But the submarine..." The second figure started.

"Send the pilot to pick it up." The first figure said. "Hurry! Before anyone finds us here."

"Roger!" The second figure said.

"Not so fast!" Chazz said, walking out from a bush on the cliff.

The figures looked up in shock.

"Get out of here, Echo!" The first figure yelled.

The second figure, Echo, ran. Illuminated by the lighthouse, Echo could be made out to be a girl, likely in her early to mid-20's, wearing a naval uniform.

"Hassleberry, Jim!" Chazz called. "After her!"

"On it!" The two yelled as they raced out from the bushes.

"Well, I've got to say, it was a pretty clever plan." Chazz said, sneering down at the figure still on the docks. "But you've been found out."

Jesse walked out next to Chazz.

"Give back my Crystal Beasts!" Jesse called down.

"Adrian Gecko!"

Answering Chazz's call, the figure walked into the light, revealing that, yes, it was Adrian.

"Sorry, I don't know what you mean." Adrian said, shrugging. "I just ordered a new salsa dip for my next party."

"Cut the crap!" Chazz growled. "You're as good at lying as your family is at naming things. Adrian Gecko? Sounds like some endangered lizard. Of course, that's exactly what you are now."

Adrian began eyeing the sub, only to be stopped when Atticus popped out of the water and slammed the top down.

"Sorry, bud." Atticus said. "There's only room for one party animal here at Duel Academy."

"As we speak, Chancellor Crowler is contacting the Chancellor of East Academy, letting him know you're to be expelled." Chazz explained. "And don't try to escape. I gave Alexis the keywords to unleash the Princeton's naval unit."

Okay, I don't know if that's true or not, but that would be sick if the Princeton's had such a thing! Lex was actually just contacting the authorities.

"Wh-What?!" Adrian shouted. "You have no proof to back up your accusations!"

"Oh, I have all the proof I need." Chazz said. "I suspected you were up to something when I heard you were throwing a party. But then Jaden gave me the single clue I needed to confirm my suspicions."

I stepped out of the bush.

"Hi!" I called out, sing-song-ily.

"Shut up." Chazz said, casually, before returning to his speech. "I heard some interesting information from the party-goers. Like how you were giving away a Duel Disk encrusted with jewels. Why would you do that?"

"Because we're not all loners like you, Chazz." Adrian said. "I intend to keep the Gecko family at the top by wining and dining, rubbing elbows with the best."

"Okay, that may be true." Chazz said, clearly irritated at having to give Adrian the point. "But that isn't what Jaden said. He said you let him in, despite not giving him an invitation."

"I didn't have the chance to see him." Adrian fired back.

"The party was in the works for a week." Chazz said. "You had plenty of opportunities to see him. However, when he arrived at the party, you couldn't risk him going back to his room. Hassleberry was already there. You didn't want another person to find your little friend when she broke in and stole the cards."

Chazz held up two fingers.

"You probably had two scenarios planned. One where Hassleberry and Jesse went to the party, being a Ra and an Obelisk. Jesse would bring his cards and you would put them on display and snatch them up when everyone was watching the duel with Stein." Chazz said, while holding up one finger. He lifted his other finger back up. "In the other scenario, Jesse left his cards in his room. Jaden would be there alone, so your friend there would get his attention and, as Slacker chased after her, she'd circle around the cabins and take the cards. The only thing you didn't account for was Hassleberry not going and Jaden going instead."

"An interesting theory to be sure, Chazz." Adrian said. "But if the first scenario did occur, I would be incriminating myself."

"No, you wouldn't." Chazz said. "Do you recall when you first announced the party? You were sunbathing as the rest of us looked for that Rainbow Dragon card. I remember clearly. You asked what the big deal was about the Rainbow Dragon and Crystal Beast cards. In reality, you probably already knew. You just needed someone to tell the legend in front of everybody. A card that legendary would clearly catch people's attention."

Adrian's gaze darkened.

"You don't have any physical evidence." Adrian said.

"Hassleberry and Jim are working on that now." Chazz said. "In the meantime, Syrus and Blair are searching your room, while Bastion checks any equipment they find."

"You know, if you're wrong, you'll make a fool of the Princeton's." Adrian said. "Don't think I won't sue you for slander and trespassing."

"Go ahead." Chazz said, confidently. "I'm willing to risk everything for this."

At this point, Adrian had nothing he could do to deflect Chazz's accusations. So, he did the most natural thing in the world. Took off running!

"Shoot!" Jesse said. "He's getting away!"

"And our two strong arms are going after his girlfriend!" I growled.

Chazz just ran off. Having nothing else we COULD do, we followed after him.

* * *

Eventually, we managed to cut Adrian off at a pass.

"Out of my way!" Adrian called, tossing off his shirt to revealing massive biceps! Dang, where does this guy workout?!

"Oh, don't worry." Chazz said. "We'll let you go on."

"What?!" Jesse shouted. "He's got my Crystal Beast cards!"

"Let me finish!" Chazz shouted. "You can pass, if you beat me in a duel."

Chazz activated his Duel Disk. Adrian glared at Chazz, but activated his Duel Disk in response.

I had been part of the Duel for Jewels earlier. Now the Duel for the Dragon would begin!

* * *

Author's Note: And suddenly I'm really glad this fanfic got held off for as long as it did. Let me tell you, if I was writing this last year, before my writing spirit came back, I wouldn't have been able to write this chapter like I did. Honestly, writing this chapter sent me back to those nights when me and my RP group would stay up all night doing dumb stuff in GX RPs. But I'll avoid getting sentimental again.

However, on the topic of my loving writing again, I feel the need to ask anyone willing to answer. The first three chapters, and the classroom scene in Chapter 4 were written before I snapped back to my good old ways, while the rest of Chapter 4 on up and have written post-revived spirit. Does it show?

Hm. Short chapter and short Author's Note. Ah well, at least we finally know who was stole Jesse's deck! ...Yeah, when I finish this fic, I'll go back and fix all the typos and missing words and such, in all three fics.


	9. Lightning Strikes Twice!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! I do, however, own a computer. Which, after posting this, I will use to look up information on Dark Side of Dimensions!

* * *

Author's Note: For the people reading this in the future, confused by my Disclaimer, this chapter was originally posted April 23rd, when Dark Side first dropped, which is why I am posting this chapter. I mean, c'mon, how could this not work out better? Kaiba is prominent in Dark Sides, and this chapter is about Chazz, the first Kaiba wannabe, dueling Adrian. I swear I didn't plan this! I just told myself that on Dark Side Day, I'd post a chapter.

Time to answer the reviews:

Jay: Thank you for the compliment.

LetItFlow: Thanks and thanks. I was always disappointed they didn't have him go Detective Chazz more in the show, so I do what I can here.

* * *

Chazz and Adrian stared each other down, as Jesse and I watched on, waiting to see who would make the first move.

"I'll go first!" Chazz eventually said. "Unless you want to steal the first move as well?"

"Just go, so I don't have to hear any more of your bad jokes." Adrian said.

"The only bad joke here is your hair cut." Chazz said. "I summon X-Head Cannon in Attack Mode, then end my turn!"

Chazz's monster appeared, 1800 Attack Points, yada yada. Everyone knows X-Head Cannon by now. Seto Kaiba used that monster long before Chazz did.

"I summon Cloudian - Ghost Fog in Attack Mode." Adrian said.

A gray cloud appeared on Adrian's field, before taking the form on the ghost of a human. ...Wait, it had 0 Attack Points?

"Next, I'll lay a card face-down." Adrian said. "Your move, Chazz."

"I summon Z-Metal Tank!" Chazz declared.

Z-Metal Tank, 1500 Attack Points, Kaiba used it, people should know this.

"So, what, you're gonna equip Z to X?" Adrian asked. "Or are you planning to fuse them?"

"Wrong! I'm planning to attack!" Chazz shouted. "Z-Metal Tank!"

Z-Metal Tank shot a laser at Ghost Fog, destroying it.

"Sorry, Chazz." Adrian said. "But when Cloudian - Ghost Fog takes part in a battle, I don't lose any Life Points."

"I knew that." Chazz said. "You think I haven't been preparing to take you down for ages now? That's why I attacked with my weaker monster first!"

"Well, did you also know when Ghost Fog is destroyed, I get to attach Fog Counters to any monsters on the field, equal to the level of the monster that destroyed Ghost Fog?" Adrian explained.

Four small clouds appeared around X-Head Cannon.

"Yeah, I knew that too." Chazz said.

Wow, this was a turn around. Usually Chazz was the guy who got angry over little things, but he was showing his serious side for once.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'll attack with X-Head Cannon!" Chazz shouted.

"Not so fast!" Adrian said. "I activate Diamond-Dust Cyclone! I can select one monster with 4 or more Fog Counters and destroy it!"

The clouds around X-Head Cannon attached to it, causing X-Head Cannon to rust, before falling to pieces.

"Then, for every 4 Counters, I get to draw a card." Adrian said, drawing a card from his deck.

"Well, I'll be!" Jesse shouted. "He had it set up so Chazz wouldn't be able to damage his Life Points at all this round! If he didn't take my Crystal Beasts, I'd actually find that impressive!"

You sure sounded impressed.

"I end my turn." Chazz said.

"My turn!" Adrian cried. "First, I'll summon Cloudian - Sheep Cloud."

A puffy white cloud with closed eyes appeared on Adrian's field. Again, 0 Attack Points. What was this things deal?

"But he won't be sticking around for long." Adrian said. "Because I'm going to activate Exploding Cloud from my hand!"

Adrian's Sheep Cloud exploded... obviously, and two smaller versions of the same monster appeared in it's place.

"Exploding Cloud allows me to destroy one monster on the field." Adrian explained. "Of course, I take damage equal to that monster's Attack Points. Thankfully, my Sheep Cloud had none. And when Sheep Cloud is destroyed, I get two Sheep Cloud Tokens in his place! But they won't be around for long. I activate Quick Summon, which allows me to make an extra Normal Summon this turn!"

The two Sheep Cloud Tokens disappeared, and in their place was a cloud shaped kinda like a baby.

"I'm sure you've already looked into this, Chazz, but this is Cloudian - Nimbusman." Adrian mocked. "And you should know that, for every Water Monster used to summon him, Nimbusman takes 500 Points from your monster!"

Z-Metal Tank's Attack dropped to 500, while Nimbusman grew from 1000 Attack Points to 2000! Okay, I had to agree with Jesse. For a thief, this guy played a great combo.

"Nimbusman, attack Z-Metal Tank!" Adrian ordered.

Nimbusman blew harsh winds at Z-Metal Tank, demolishing it. Chazz's Life Points dropped to 2500.

"I'll set one card face-down and end my turn." Adrian said.

"I summon Y-Dragon Cannon." Chazz said. 1600, Kaiba, wake me when Chazz plays a card everyone doesn't know. "Then I'll put one card face-down and call it a turn."

Adrian drew a card, and, without even bothering to play anything, ordered, "Nimbusman, attack Y-Dragon Head!"

"I activate Roll Out!" Chazz shouted. "This allows me to search my graveyard for a Union monster and equip it to an appropriate target on my field!"

"Don't think you're in the clear yet, Chazz." Adrian said. "I activate Rain Storm! I can lower the Attack Points of one of my monsters by 1000, and destroy a card on your field!"

Nimbusman dropped to 1000 Attack Points, but as it did, it covered Y-Dragon Cannon, consuming it.

"Now that your field is clear, I think I'll attack directly." Adrian said.

Chazz took a hit of Nimbusman's breath, as his Life Points dropped to 1500.

"And with that, I'll end my turn." Adrian said.

"I'll start this turn by summoning V-Tiger Jet!" Chazz announced. 1600. "Attack Nimbusman!"

Tiger Jet flew over to Nimbusman, slashing it's claws down at it. Adrian's Life Points dropped to 3400.

"That'll end my turn." Chazz said.

Adrian drew a card and smirked.

"You're through now, Chazz." Adrian said, calmly.

"What?!" Chazz yelled.

"I've been assembling a specific combo in my hand for the last couple turns." Adrian explained. "And now I'll show it to you! I play Fog Castle!"

A giant castle formed behind Adrian, as fog covered the area. Even the sky above became darker. ...Oh, wait, it was just starting to rain. Like... actual rain, not holographic rain.

"This card allows me to summon Fog King without tribute!" Adrian cried out.

A king in shining armor, with a cape of mist, appeared on Adrian's field. The thing had 0 Attack Points. What the heck, Adrian? And Nimbusman's Attack Points dropped to 0 as well.

"As long as Fog King is on the field, other monsters recognize His Excellency by giving up their abilities." Adrian explained.

Ah, so since Adrian had dropped Nimbusman's Attack Points with Rain Storm, the only thing keep his Attack at 1000 was the Counters, which were negated by Fog King.

"Finally, I equip Fog King with Royal Sword!" Adrian cried out.

A sword with four jewels on it appeared before Fog King, who grabbed the sword.

"Every King needs a holy sword." Adrian explained. "King Arthur had Excalibur. Fog King has the Royal Sword, but my sword will be the Rainbow Dragon."

"You, a King?" Chazz asked. "Don't make me laugh. Just because you're rich, that doesn't make you a King!"

"Looks who's talking, Chazz." Adrian said. "You think just because you were born into the lap of luxury, you can buy anything. But me? I suffered out in the desert for years before Gilbert Gecko found me."

Oh, goody. Another villain rant. Man, I miss Sartorius. His rant wasn't nearly as long-winded as most people I met.

"All I had was the sky and my wish for death." Adrian said. "Even was I was adopted, it was only to fulfill the role of heir to the Gecko family. So, of course, when they had a biological child, a true heir, who wouldn't consider doing away with the child?"

WHOA! WHAT?! Okay, I never had any siblings, but if Jesse being a better me was anything to go by... No! I couldn't understand this any which way! Adrian was one messed up dude!

"But I never did." Adrian explained. Okay, good. Well, not good, you still contemplated MURDER! "I decided to work to support my younger brother. But I couldn't let go of my dream."

"Your dream?" Jesse asked. Hey, don't feed into the villain rant.

"A world without suffering." Adrian said. "A world where a child wouldn't just be abandoned in the desert by his parents!"

Look, I'm not gonna act like I didn't feel sorry for the guy, but this was not the way to handle things. I mean, yeah, I'd been making mistakes left and right since my third year at Duel Academy started, but Adrian clearly had a few screws loose if he thought attempted murder and theft were okay things.

"But back to the duel." Adrian said. "Allow me to explain things carefully for you, Chazz. Fog King can change the Attack Points of himself and the monster he battles to 1. When that happens, Fog Castle can keep him from being destroyed if I seal off one of my Monster Card Zones. And when it's equipped to Fog King, Royal Sword gains one Crest Counter. For each Crest Counter, Fog King gains 800 Attack Points. And once there are four Crest Counters, Fog King can sacrifice his sword to deal 4000 points of direct damage."

...Okay, that was a good combo.

"Now, Fog King, strike down V-Tiger Jet!" Adrian shouted.

Both Fog King and V-Tiger Jet's Attack Points dropped to 1. Fog King slashed through the Jet with the Royal Sword. One of the jewels on the sword began to shine and Fog King's Attack Points raised to 800.

"I'll end my turn." Adrian said, calmly.

"My turn!" Chazz growled. "And I'll summon Vorse Raider!"

Vorse Raider appeared on Chazz's field, pointing his ax at Fog King.

"Before that thing gets any stronger, how about we cut into Gecko's Life Points?" Chazz asked.

Vorse Raider leapt to Fog King and slashed at him with the ax. Adrian's Life Points dropped to 2300. After that, another jewel lit up on Royal Sword, increasing Fog King's points to 1600.

"That'll do it for my turn." Chazz said.

Adrian drew a card and smirked.

"I attack Vorse Raider!" Adrian cried out.

With both their Attack Points at 1, Fog King destroyed Vorse Raider, as the third jewel lit up, putting Fog King at 2400 Attack Points.

"Well, Chazz, you're in quite the trouble, aren't you?" Adrian asked. "You don't have anything that can defeat Fog King and wipe out my Life Points. You can't even hide in Defense Mode to protect your Life Points, because once Fog King does battle once more, he can cast the Royal Sword down on you and wipe away all that remains of your Life Points! So, show me what you can do."

"I'll do more than that!" Chazz said. "I'll defeat you!"

"What?!" Adrian shouted.

"Let's start this nice and easy for you." Chazz said. "First, I play Tribute to the Doomed. I discard one card, and one of your monsters is destroyed."

Nimbusman evaporated, as Chazz discarded one card.

"I don't get it, Jay." Jesse said. "Wouldn't it make more sense to destroy that Fog King?"

"Yeah." I said. "But I'm sure Chazz has a plan."

"That card I just sent to the grave?" Chazz asked, mockingly. "Ojamagic. That allows me to bring Ojama Black, Green and Yellow to my hand!"

Chazz pulled out his Ojama cards from his deck and added them to his hand.

"Aw, gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, Boss." Yellow said, appearing on Chazz's shoulder.

"Yeah, but..." Green gulped on Chazz's head.

"...I don't think any of us can take on Fog King." Black finished, floating in front of Chazz.

"Don't worry." Chazz said. "You guys aren't gonna be in my hand for long. I activate Desperado Manager. I'm allowed to draw two cards, then return three to the top of my deck."

Chazz drew two cards, then placed the Ojamas on his deck.

"All that for two new cards?" Adrian asked.

"Not two." Chazz said. "Three! I activate Enchanting Fitting Room! I pay 800 Life Points, then I can search the top four cards of my deck. And, if I find any Level 3 or lower Normal Monster, they can be summoned to the field!"

After Chazz's Life Points dropped to 700, he pulled the top four cards from his deck. The three Ojamas appeared on Chazz's field, while the fourth card went to his graveyard.

"You know, Gecko, you make the perfect opponent for me." Chazz said. "Not because you're a good duelist, and not because you're a thief and I'm a detective. No! It's because your little clouds are the perfect opening act TO MY STORM! I ACTIVATE OJAMA DELTA THUNDER!"

The Ojamas leapt in the air and holographic lightning struck them.

"When my three friends here are on the field, you take damage for every card on the field and in your hand!" Chazz yelled. "500 Points for each!"

Lightning zapped Fog King, Royal Sword and Fog Castle, as well as the one card in Adrian's hand. Adrian's Life Points dropped to 300.

"Next, I'm allowed to send Ojama Delta Hurricane from my deck to the graveyard, and your cards are destroyed!" Chazz yelled.

Adrian's field was wiped clean.

"Big deal! The three stooges there have 0 Attack Points!" Adrian shouted. "All it takes is one monster with more than 700 Attack Points and you'll lose!"

"I'm not done yet!" Chazz shouted.

"Chazz It Up!" I shouted.

"Chazz It Up?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, that's his catchphrase." I explained. "Now, c'mon, chant with me!"

Jesse shrugged and joined in.

"Chazz It Up! Chazz It Up! Chazz It Up!" We shouted.

"Everybody says lightning never strike twice!" Chazz shouted! "But The Chazz is gonna prove them wrong! I activate Thunder Crash! I can destroy all the monsters on my field and you lose 300 Life Points for each of them!"

The Ojamas turned into lightning bolts that shot over to Adrian, hitting his Duel Disk and dropping his Life Points to 0.

"And you go bye-bye!" Chazz said.

Adrian fell to his knees, glaring at Chazz.

"Now, call your hired hand and return those cards." Chazz said.

"Echo is not..." Adrian growled.

"Hm?" Chazz asked, walking closer to Adrian.

"...just an employee!" Adrian shouted, as he stood up and ran towards Chazz.

Chazz took a fighting stance, but Adrian pushed past him, knocking him to the ground.

"Chazz!" Jesse and I shouted, running over to help him up.

As we were lifting Chazz back to his feet, we witnessed something amazing. A bolt of lightning came down and struck Adrian, knocking him unconscious.

"Just like Julius Caesar's attempt." Chazz commented, walking over to Adrian. "I'll keep an eye on him. You guys go find his co-conspirator."

"Right!" Jesse and I nodded.

Before we could even run off, Axel walked up with Hassleberry and Jim following behind. Hassleberry had Adrian's friend on his back, while Axel carried the briefcase Echo was holding.

"Here." Axel said, tossing the briefcase to Jesse. "I believe these are yours."

"Axel?" I asked, blinking, while Jesse fiddled with the briefcase.

"Chancellor Crowler let me go once you guys found the true culprit." Axel explained. "After that, I noticed a plane landing. I took out the pilot and waited."

"It sure is lucky he did." Jim said.

"Yeah, we couldn't catch this one for anything." Hassleberry said, motioning to Echo with the back of his head.

"Thank you, Axel." Jesse said, as he finally broke the lock on the briefcase.

"I was falsely accused of a crime I didn't commit." Axel said. "At that point, it became a mission of mine to see the true culprit was found."

Axel turned around and walked off.

"Well, he doesn't like to stick around long." I commented.

"Will you guys stop talking about the mercenary-wannabe, and help me get the wannabe-king to the infirmary?" Chazz asked, trying to lift Adrian up to his shoulder.

Jim smiled and ran over to help.

* * *

The next day, in class, I was getting a nice nap. Sure, Stein would probably complain, but I mean, I did have a long night. I'm sure Crowler could talk it through with him. Well, I tried to sleep. However...

"Sarge, wake up!" Hassleberry said, shaking me awake.

"No, I make up the rules..." I muttered, drowsily. "And I say the food for the tournament is ice cream topped with refried beans..."

"Sarge!" Hassleberry shouted, lifting my body up.

"Huh?" I muttered, looking to Hassleberry.

Hassleberry pointed to the front of the class. I followed his finger and saw Crowler standing at the front of the class.

"I'm sorry about this, students." Crowler said. "But it appears I'll need to be taking over the class today. As if I didn't have enough to do."

"What about Professor Stein?" Another student asked.

"He won't be teaching here anymore." Crowler explained. "Luckily we don't have to pay him severance pay."

So, Stein had quit, huh? Yay. Jaden go back to sleep now.

I stayed out for the rest of class. I guess Crowler was willing to overlook it in the face of my grand heroics the previous night.

* * *

Eventually, however, I was woken up again.

I remember dreaming about dueling Yugi Muto, when an earthquake struck. Suddenly, despite it being my move, Yugi made a move.

"I summon Dragon Master Soldier!" Yugi announced in Jesse's voice.

"BWAH!" I shouted, jolted awake.

I looked around, seeing Jesse chuckling next to me.

"Dueling Yugi in your dreams again?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah." I muttered. "And I want to beat him, so I'll need another half an hour."

"You can do that back at the cabin." Jesse said. "Class is over."

Groaning, I stood up and followed Jesse out of the room. Syrus, Hassleberry, Alexis, Blair, Bastion and Jim were waiting for us when we exited.

"What's up?" I asked, still groggy.

"Have you forgotten, Sarge?" Hassleberry asked.

"We're going to check on Adrian and his mate." Jim said.

Oh, riiiight.

Atticus walked up, pulling Chazz along with him.

"Hey!" Chazz shouted. "Let me go! I don't wanna see that guy!"

"Oh, we all know how you were focused on saving him." Atticus said, chuckling.

"A detective can't let the criminal die on him!" Chazz shouted. "And when did you get this strong?!"

* * *

Despite Chazz's efforts, we all got to the Nurse's office. When we entered, we saw Axel sitting by two beds. Adrian had been given one bed, while Echo had the one next to him. When Axel saw us, he stood up.

"Good." Axel said. "My shift on guard duty is over."

As Axel went to leave, he stopped in front of Syrus and stared down at him.

"Uh..." Syrus squeaked out, before gulping hard.

"My father taught me never to leave a mission incomplete." Axel explained. "However, he also told me I was like fire. Strong, but dangerous if used carelessly."

With that, Axel walked off.

"What was that about?" Syrus asked.

"I think he was apologizing to ya, buddy." I said, placing a hand on Syrus' shoulder.

Chazz walked right over to the chair Axel had been sitting in and sat down.

"Oh, good." Adrian moaned.

Chazz jumped. Clearly, he hadn't expected Adrian to be awake.

"The detective comes to rub his victory in the face of the criminal." Adrian groaned.

"The others forced me here." Chazz said. "So I'm going to say my peace and get out of here. Frankly, I don't want to look at someone as miserable as you. You might have been right when you said I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth."

Chazz seemed unexpectedly proud about this.

"But you were completely wrong about me." Chazz said, glaring at Adrian. "You got adopted by a prestigious family. My own brothers disowned me! I intend to pay them back for putting me through Duel Prep School, with money I earn on my own. And then I'll make my own legacy, through my own strengths."

After that, Chazz stood up and strode out of the room.

"Well, he doesn't mince words." Atticus chuckled.

Jesse sat down where Chazz had just been sitting.

"Guess you want to get your smacks in." Adrian said, chuckling weakly.

"Frankly, I should be pressing charges." Jesse said. "I know most of my monsters want me to. But seeing how you're going to be sent back to East Academy, where you'll likely be expelled, I'll let that be your punishment. Well, that, and whatever your family decides to do."

Adrian sighed solemnly.

"Don't..." Echo groaned, trying to stand up.

Alexis and Blair ran over, trying to hold her down.

"Don't try to stand." Alexis said.

"Shut up!" Echo shouted. "I don't take orders from you! Only Adrian... The plan to take the Rainbow Dragon was mine, and I had Adrian go along with it!"

"Echo, stop..." Adrian groaned. "I could have stopped you. I didn't have to go along with the plan."

"I will not allow you to suffer for my mistake." Echo said.

"But why would you?" Adrian asked.

Adrian, the idiot, didn't seem to get it. My gosh, even I could see this one! Thankfully, Adrian didn't remain oblivious for long.

"It's because she's in love with you!" Blair blurted out.

It was incredible. Being found out, Chazz beating him... The dude was struck by lightning! And yet, the only time I saw Adrian completely lose it was after Blair said that for the whoooole room to hear.

"What?!" Adrian said, before he began to choke on his own spit.

Echo, for her part, just turned away.

"You know..." Syrus started. "Even if she does take all the blame for it, Jaden and Jesse saw Adrian conspiring with her."

"Yeah, us too." Jim said, placing his hand on Hassleberry's shoulder.

"Both of them will have to face whatever punishment the Gecko family passes down." Jesse chuckled.

"Don't joke about this." Adrian said. "The worst that could happen to me is I get disowned. Echo would probably be fired!"

"Oh, you're making it out to be worse than it is." Atticus said. "They'd probably just force you to do manual labor or something for a Gecko family affiliate."

"Then all the more reason for me to take the blame." Adrian said.

"But, y'know..." Blair said, sitting on the edge of Echo's bed. "I wonder, would this apply to all members of the Gecko family? Even if they aren't blood?"

"Of course." Adrian groaned.

"Then we have the answer to all your problems." Blair said, turning around and smiling. "You two just need to get married."

Blair was two-for-two in getting Adrian flustered.

"Wh-Wh-What?!" Adrian shouted, face redder than my jacket.

"Yeah, I can see it now." Atticus said. "The young prince marrying a bodyguard he truly love, in order to protect said bodyguard. Isn't it everyone's dream?"

Okay, Alexis is probably higher in the social standing than me, but at no point did I ever imagine being a bodyguard and marrying her. And she was the only girl I'd ever shown interest in, so you're wrong there, Atticus.

As Atticus and Blair began gushing over the idea of a wedding between Adrian and Echo, I stretched and yawned.

"Well, good to hear you two won't be in too much trouble." I said. "But I had a tough duel last night, then I was running around searching for Jesse's cards. I need a good nap. See ya guys tomorrow."

I slipped out of the room and began walking back to my cabin.

No, I wasn't leaving because of all the love-y dove-y stuff. Sure, I still had pain from Alexis and me breaking up, but that wasn't why I left.

First Syrus beat Axel. Then Hassleberry beat Jim. Now Chazz had beaten Adrian. My friends had beaten the other Champions. Now all that was left was the School Duel between me and Jesse. Between having to meet the standards set by my friends, win Sheppard the victory kiss from Dorothy AND prove I was the better me than Jesse was, I was trembling in a mix of nervousness... and excitement!

Look out, Jesse! I was gonna win no matter what!

* * *

Author's Note: And Chazz pulls a Resurrection F!

Okay, I'm sure everybody is tired of me complaining about Season 3, but this is a big one. Season 3 had so many good ideas! Like, I'll complain about it being the Yu-Gi-Oh version of Promise of the Rose (wow, I'm just appealing to all the 90's Anime today, aren't I?), but it DID have some interesting ideas, like Adrian trying to be a king. But, of course, we have to put that aside so Not-Fiore can hook up with Not-Shinji.

Am I the only one who looks at Adrian in that final arc and thinks he'd have done better as Jaden's last opponent? Or, y'know, watched his duel with Chazz and was upset that there was no Thunder Crash used alongside Delta Lightning!? Or, y'know, the fact Adrian's strategy to seal card slots makes Ojamas the perfect counter (but we had to kill Chazz off at that point, because new characters and Jaden are the only ones that matter). And, yes, I feel perfectly validated with complaining about Adrian! The guy got the ultimate Sue-excuse! "He's so pure, the only darkness comes from his love interest!" Dude contemplated killing his little brother. Yeah, sure, that was cut from the dub, but it still happened! You can't pretend good people do that! Heck, Touma didn't even do that!

...Okay, enough ranting. Time to explain something. Why Adrian had the Fog King cards, despite them being in his Exodia deck. Honestly, it's because of three reasons. One, the best cards he had before then wouldn't add much to the duel outside of what the canon duel was like (and I was pushing it as is with the Desperado-Fitting Room-Ojama-Lightning combo). Two, I feel like Fog King was probably a card he owned before then, seeing as it fits the rest of his weather-based cards. And three, because symbolism.

Y'know, there's a point where someone will come back to this chapter, read all this, and realize how awesome I am at foreshadowing.


	10. Fixing a Relationship!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

* * *

Author's Note: So, here's a fun little fact. After posting that last chapter, I wrote out the rest of the fic. Yeah. I'm sitting pretty right now. And for those interested, final word count, going by what I have now, will be 69,593. That's not even factoring in Author's Notes and Disclaimers, like what I'm writing now. That's more than FIVE TIMES the length of the original! What the heck happened?!

Also, another interesting fact. The manga lists Alexis' birth date as May 5th. Well, looking at the title and knowing the significance of the date, I wonder what that could mean for this chapter?

Review Answering Time!

Andrey: Yeah, I see what you mean. Kinda like what happened with Aster, just not as drastically bad. As for Atticus, well, I do have some plans for him coming up. But you're right about Season 3 ignoring him more than the others. At least Alexis got to get captured by Viper and Chazz dueled Jaden as a zombie. Atticus comes in half-way through, then dies a few episodes later. They treat Bastion with more respect than that, and he's Bastion! Also, I totally get what you mean about Nightshroud/Darkness. Especially because, when you really think about it, Yubel was basically the same thing. An evil (well, corrupted in Yubel's case) being beyond human comprehension, tempting people with their darker emotions. As for the jedi thing, I'm not much into Star Wars, but thanks.

LetItFlow: Thanks. And I doubt I'll look into them anymore, but maybe I'll put in a line or two somewhere near the ending about how they're doing.

Jay: Well, I'd do that, but then all the other chapters would go up immediately.

Andrey (again): You're thinking Defense Points. Chazz played those cards in Attack Mode. As for the Jaden VS. Adrian thing, I was referring more to how both were made out to be these Kings who had people they truly cared about sacrificed, only with one being regretful, while the other was living it up. Sure, the writers played with those parallels a bit, but not to any major point, and definitely not to the height they could have. Sorry for not explaining that better.

Alright, story time!

* * *

In my first year at Duel Academy, when I was chosen to take part in the School Duel, all of my friends insisted I use their cards against North Academy's representative, and they had no idea who it was then. In my second year, I didn't take part in the School Duel, and it was against Axel Brodie of West Academy. But the third School Duel I was at Duel Academy for?

IT WAS INSANE!

While Adrian had been sent back to East Academy, after he attempted to steal the Crystal Beast cards, North Academy was headed to Duel Academy, since we were hosting their top student. To make it better, once word reached Aster, he and Sartorius returned to Duel Academy to watch it, along with Sartorius' sister, Sarina. Oh, and MAXIMILLION PEGASUS, THE CREATOR OF DUEL MONSTERS, was heading here that day too, to see the Rainbow Dragon in action. I even heard South, East and West Academies would be getting a feed of the duel.

Oh, good...

As if all those eyes on me wasn't enough, I had to deal with the fact that Syrus, Hassleberry and Chazz all proved themselves against the other Champions. Plus, I had Sheppard counting on me to win so he could get a kiss from Miss Duel Academy, a.k.a Dorothy.

But above all else, ever since he first showed up, I'd wanted to beat Jesse in a duel, to prove I was the better duelist between us.

So, I need to ask. Why, when I had all this to handle, did every single student at Duel Academy keeping nagging me to use their cards?!

Each day, after school, I had to bolt out of class and find some place to hide. My room was no good. Everyone would expect it. Plus, I had Hassleberry asking me to use his Ultimate Tyranno. And every day, I would find a place to hide in, for maybe two hours tops, before someone would find me.

Okay, I shouldn't say everyone wanted me to use their cards. Chazz didn't want my cards used. Of course, he also wouldn't hide me, so what good was he in any of this?

Thankfully, the day before the duel, I got some peace.

I was rushing through the Obelisk Blue Dorms. Why? Well, when your basically being cornered and that's the only place you can run to, you don't have much choice.

As I ran by the rooms, a door opened and I was pulled inside.

"Ah!" I shouted, being yanked in.

My captor covered my mouth.

 _'Please, let me go.'_ I thought I'd say. _'I will gladly use one of your spells if you just don't keep me trapped in here.'_

After making sure the crowd passed by the room, my captor released me. I turned around, ready to fight my way out, when I saw Jim. Oh, good. A friend. I might just need to get on my hands and knees and beg.

"Jim." I said.

"Don't worry." Jim said, going over to sit on his bed. "I'm not gonna ask you to use my cards. Just thought you could use a place to lay low the night before the big duel."

"Thanks, Jim." I said, sighing. "It's been a rough week."

"Besides, I know exactly what you're going through." Jim said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, seeing as you and Jesse are dueling, both my school and Axel's school have convinced Chancellor Crowler to put on an Exhibition Duel." Jim explained.

"So, we'll be doing a tournament?" I asked.

"Nothing like that." Jim said. "Axel and I will just have a quick, friendly duel before the big show, and because of Axel's..."

Jim seemed to be having trouble finding a good way to describe Axel's past actions.

"Less than ideal behavior?" I tossed out.

"Exactly." Jim nodded. "Some of the students you turned down came to me to have their cards used against Axel."

"Sorry, buddy." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"It's no prob." Jim said, shrugging. "But, seeing as we're in the same boat, I figured you could probably use some help."

Jim's a good guy. He'd have helped me even if he wasn't also being stalked.

The two of us talked for a little while about stuff, like me beating the Sacred Beasts, or what incredible things he dug up, things of that nature, until it got around the time my pursuers usually gave up. Yes, that's right. The only time of day students at Duel Academy love enough to ignore a duel of this magnitude.

DINNER TIME!

* * *

Jim and I parted ways, as he headed to the Obelisk Dining Hall. He offered me a chance to eat there too, but I turned him down. Not that I didn't enjoy our chat, but the Obelisks! They were after me too! The only way I had been able to eat for the past week was to hide away in, of all places, Blair's room (formerly Chazz's, formerly Alexis', and originally Chazz's) and have Blair deliver food there.

So, after making sure the coast was clear, knocking on the door to make sure I didn't catch Blair bathing (poor Chazz), and unlocking the door, I sat in there and waited. And waited. And waited!

Eventually, as my stomach began eating itself, I decided to brave the wild and... look for Blair. What? Duel Academy students are scary when you're going up against someone famous. I lucked out against Aster back when I first dueled his Hero deck. It happened too quickly for people to be hounding me!

...Oh, right! Looking for Blair!

I managed to make my way to my room without anyone finding me. Opening the door, I saw Hassleberry and Jesse sitting there.

"Jay!" Jesse said, happily leaning back in a chair. "Where've you been?"

"Funny, I was gonna ask something similar." I said. "Where's Blair? She never delivered my food."

"She wasn't at the mess hall tonight, Sarge." Hassleberry explained.

I turned to Jesse, who only shrugged.

"Tell me you two, at least, saved me half a fish." I said, rubbing my stomach.

Jesse and Hassleberry exchanged a look that even I could tell meant they forgot.

"Great..." I groaned. "Well, I'm gonna go look for Blair and make sure some evil Shadow Duelist didn't snatch her up or something. That usually happens on days before important events."

"I'll go with you." Jesse said, standing up.

"It's fine." I said, walking out.

So, where would Blair be? Well, if anyone knew, it would be her new friend Marcel. Might as well try asking him.

* * *

I made my way to the Ra Yellow Dorms, dodging cards tossed to me by students along the way. Remember, kids, Duel Monster Cards aren't toys. If you throw them, you could give someone a paper cut, and it's just generally a rude thing to do. Unless you're tossing the cards in a cool way. Jaden Yuki says!

Now, before I could go to Marcel's room, I needed to stop by Bastion's. Why, you may ask? Simple, my friend. I had no clue where Marcel's room even WAS!

"Thanks, Bastion." I said, after Bastion informed me of the room number.

"Before you go, Jaden, may I have a moment of your time?" Bastion asked.

"I'm not using Water Dragon." I said. "I don't even have a way to summon it."

"That's not exactly what I was going to talk to you about." Bastion said. "I've run some simulations on my computer. The way your deck is currently set up, you'll lose to Jesse."

Okay, now you've piqued my interest.

"This better not end with you telling me your deck will." I said.

"Oh, I'm certain I haven't the chance against him now." Bastion replied. "Jesse Anderson was able to defeat me before he received the Rainbow Dragon. I have yet to see it played, so I have no idea what to use to counter it. However, going by his deck prior to receiving that card, I have calculated your odds of winning."

"I'm not exactly interested in hearing them." I said. "Just tell me what your suggestion is."

"Yes." Bastion nodded, walking to his computer.

After a minute of clicking seemingly random things, Bastion's printer spit out a paper. He motioned for me to pick it up.

"What is it?" I asked, glancing over the paper.

"Going by the cards I know you own, as well as a few I am willing to part with, this is the ideal version of your deck to defeat Jesse." Bastion explained.

I looked over the list one more time. Nope. No Water Dragon. He was sincerely just trying to help me.

"Thanks anyway, Bastion." I said, folding the paper into an airplane. "But I think I'll just go with what I have now."

"You're certain of this?" Bastion asked.

"...You took that better than I thought you would." I said, shocked he didn't push the issue.

"Jaden, if there's one thing I've learnt about you..." Bastion said, smirking. "...it's that I can never be certain of any calculation as long as you're involved."

I smiled and tossed the paper airplane through the air.

"Well, thanks again, Bastion." I said, before making my exit.

So, Bastion thought I didn't have a chance against Jesse, huh? Yeah, maybe he was right. From what he could see, I might not have what it takes to beat Jesse. But I had two secret weapons up my sleeve.

* * *

Once I found Marcel's room, I realized the detour to Bastion's was unnecessary. Blair was outside the door, pounding away at it.

"Marcel, open this door immediately!" Blair cried out.

"No, Mademoiselle." Marcel called out. "I'm sorry, but I can not eat anything but curry for the next year. It was a promise I made to my mother before leaving."

"You're so lying!" Blair yelled.

"So, Moe Zell, what's up?" I asked, walking next to Blair. ...I've gotten better at French!

"Jaden, good!" Blair said. "Marcel, Jaden eats the Slifer food all the time, and he's perfectly normal!"

"Mind explaining what's going on?" I asked.

"I invited Marcel over to the Slifer Cafeteria to eat with me tonight." Blair said. "He needs to take better care of himself, so I wanted to make sure he ate."

"Why can't you do that in the Ra Cafeteria?" I asked.

"That is what I said." Marcel said, from inside his room.

"It doesn't matter what food we eat, I just want to make sure he eats." Blair said. "I figured if we ate around the Slifer Dorms, we could have fun."

I've eaten outside those cabins before. It IS fun.

"'Kay." I nodded. "Marcel, you can either open the door now, or I'll let Blair tell those duel-crazed students you're hiding me out in your room. I'm sure one will know how to pick locks."

And, what'd ya know! That got him to unlock the door!

"Wow, Jaden, when you're evil, you're really good at it." Blair said.

"Thanks." I said, beaming proudly. "Wait, what?"

Blair forced her way in, dragging me behind her. When did she get so strong?!

"Jaden, if he makes a run for it, you'll scoop him up, right?" Blair asked. Why? You're strong enough to pull ME, and I'm like... two of him!

"Sure." I said, standing in the doorway.

"Please..." Marcel moaned. "Anywhere but the Slifer Red dorms."

"Dude, it's really not that bad." I said. "They look shabby, but eating on those steps, staring up at the sky..."

I sighed and smiled. My first actual date with Alexis was there.

"Yeah..." I said. "Two crazy kids who love each other can really get to know each other."

Blair blushed deeply, while Marcel looked on the verge of passing out.

"We're not in love!" Blair shouted.

"Sorry." I said, chuckling. "Just having a flashback."

Blair gave me a concerned look, before turning to Marcel again.

"Seriously, Marcel, you never want to go to the Slifer Dorms!" Blair shouted. "If you're gonna be picky like that, you're gonna get a bad reputation."

"It's not that." Marcel said.

"Then what is it?" Blair asked.

"I just... don't like people there." Marcel said.

"That's totally what I was talking about!" Blair shouted.

I stared at Marcel, and saw a familiar bitterness in his eyes. I had a similar look in my eyes before.

Now, you might think I was referring to jealousy. Marcel knew Blair liked me and he liked her, right? Well, no. That's not what I meant.

Suddenly, everything began to fit together.

* * *

At the Slifer Cafeteria, when Axel was hounding Syrus, Bonaparte had said, "Just because Syrus here looks small, that doesn't mean he's going around attacking teachers from other schools!"

* * *

After I told Alexis about Marcel being my opponent at the Exams, she reacted strangely, telling me it was, "Just some rumors I've been hearing."

* * *

"Well, I hope you boys will help any freshmen in trouble." Bonaparte said, when Jesse and I caught him hiding behind some rocks.

* * *

When I'd asked Marcel to go get Vice Chancellor Bonaparte, "I'll go find Chancellor Crowler. He may be able to do more."

* * *

All these memories hit me like a train.

"Hey, Marcel?" I asked, innocently.

"Oui?" Marcel asked.

"Nah, I don't need to right now." Idiot. "I was just wondering. Is your full name Marcel Bonaparte?"

Okay, I take back calling myself an idiot. Judging by the shock on Marcel's face, like a kid who just got caught hiding the sheets from the bed he'd just wet, I hit the nail on the head.

"Bonaparte?!" Blair shouted. "Like the Vice Chancellor?"

Marcel could only nod his head.

* * *

After he calmed down enough to speak, Marcel told us the whole story.

"My father..." Marcel said, looking for the right words. "He put work ahead of family. My mother had always talked about divorcing him. They would always fight whenever he was home. It hurt to see that, but at the same time... I also missed my father. So, I come to Duel Academy, to see him. However... whenever I look at him, all those memories of my parents fighting come back."

"Marcel, that's terrible." Blair said.

Marcel hung his head. Clearly, he didn't like Blair doting on him.

"Father issues." I nodded. "Yeah, I feel ya."

Marcel and Blair both looked at me.

"You know this pain?" Marcel asked.

"Not exactly." I said, closing my eyes and thinking back to my own parents. "But a father that's not around... You're lucky. My father wasn't around much, but neither was my mom. The best I had were older friends who would come to babysit me. They'd duel with me, so that was fun. But it didn't fill the void my parents left. And eventually, my dad bought me a card as a means to apologize for not being there. Ha! Good one, Pops. The cards in the deck with the rad effect."

"Wow, Jaden..." Blair muttered. "I never would have thought you could feel like that."

"Yeah." I said, leaning against a wall. "When I was younger, I remember being fond of that card. It was a special thing my dad got me. But as I got older, I realized how insulting that is. All you want is your parents around, but hey, here's a card. It's the same thing, right? I can't even remember the card anymore, but those bitter feelings have come back recently."

"What happened next?" Marcel asked.

"Eventually, all the kids I dueled stopped hanging out with me." I explained. "I think I had a bug or something, because I have this vague recollection of being put into a machine. One of those scanning ones. After that, I made a couple more friends, but I was still avoided, for the most part. Putting other kids in the hospital will do that to your reputation. But, eventually, I came here. And... I'm not lonely anymore."

"Why not?" Marcel asked.

"Well, first, I got put in this cabin with a nervous wreck and a koala." I said, chuckling. Marcel didn't get what I was going for, judging by his expression. "I made new friends. And you seem to have some good friends of your own."

I pointed to Blair with my thumb. Marcel looked at her. Blair was looking at me, pity in her eyes. Look, I don't need pity. Just give Marcel the comfort.

"Blair?" Marcel asked.

"Oh, of course!" Blair said, looking at Marcel and nodding. "I won't let you be lonely!"

"And I probably won't either." I said. "At least, not for the next year. We'll give you your space, but when you need someone, just stop by the Slifer Cabins. I'll even let you sleep over some time."

"Thank you." Marcel said, turning back to Blair. "Both of you."

"One last piece of advice." I said. "I'm 17 now. Once I graduate, I'll probably just rent an apartment with Syrus and we'll take Domino City by storm! What I'm saying is, I don't need to worry about going home. But, you're still young enough. Talk to your dad sometime. Considering how concerned about you he's been, he probably won't tie you to a tree."

Marcel and Blair just shot me the greatest "What the heck?!" faces I've ever seen in my life.

"An-Another story from your childhood, or..." Blair started.

"Dream I had once." I lied. What?! This was Marcel's father we were talking about. I wasn't gonna ruin his image of Bonaparte anymore than it already was. Let them settle things, y'know. "Well, I need to get going. Maybe Miss Dorothy can spot me a sandwich."

"Oh!" Blair shouted, slapping her head. "I forgot! Sorry, Jaden!"

"You just make sure Marcel gets around to talking to his father." I said, walking out.

Darn it! Now I couldn't hold that tree incident against Bonaparte anymore. If I took action, Marcel might lose the chance to connect to the guy, something he seemed interested in.

* * *

As I was walking out, Blair ran after me.

"Wait up!" Blair called out.

Blair ran next to my side, and wrapped her arms around my own.

"I thought you were gonna help Marcel talk to Bonaparte?" I asked.

"We agreed to do that tomorrow." Blair explained. "It is getting late after all."

"Right..." I said.

"Hey, Jaden?" Blair asked, softly.

"What's up?" I asked back.

"That story you told Marcel..." Blair started. "Is it true?"

"Most of it." I said. "There're large parts of my childhood missing from my memory. You'll understand when you get older."

SHUT UP, PAST ME! You don't realize how young you are! Before the end of the year, you'd feel like an old man!

"You really felt lonely when your parents weren't there?" Blair asked.

"Nah." I said. "I had my friends. And when they weren't around, I had my deck. It was like my cards were always talking to me."

"That's not good, Jaden!" Blair shouted. "Do you know how many ax murderers started out by hearing voices?!"

"Don't worry. The only one who ever told me to burn things was Burstinatrix, and that's just her thing." I joked. "It was a long time ago. It hurt, but I've gotten over it. It's like I told Stein. I'm not afraid of getting hurt."

"Not being afraid of being hurt still means you're hurt." Blair said.

"Blair, I'm fine." I said. "Like I said, I barely remember that time. And I've got all my friends these days, so what does it matter?"

Blair stared at me for a second, before smiling devilishly.

"Y'know, Jaden..." Blair said, flirtatiously. "...when I turn 18, you and I could get married. You'd never be alone again."

Blair fluttered her eyelashes and puckered her lips.

"Heh, you're cute." I said, ruffling Blair's hair.

This allowed me to finally pull my arm out of her grasp and go along on my own.

"Jaden, wait!" Blair yelled.

Blair caught back up to me. Darn it!

"Sorry." Blair said. "I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"It's cool." I said. "I mean, you've taken the hint by now, right? I'm not into younger girls. I wouldn't have dated a 13-year old, let alone a 10-year old. Maybe if Alexis and I knew each other when we were 10, I might hold a candle for that her, bu-"

I caught myself half-way into that sentence.

"Alexis, huh?" Blair asked.

"She's the only girl I've ever dated." I used the first excuse I could think of. "If I dated... Jasmine, I'd have mentioned her. Oh, hey, look. Bastion's room. I needed to talk to him about my deck. See ya at the cabins, Blair."

I stopped in front of a door.

"But..." Blair started.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I said, trying my best to sound reassuring. "You just make sure you get back before the Duel Giant comes out."

I waved my arms in the same mock-frightening way you would for a ghost.

"Alright." Blair said, an unusual gentleness to her voice. "Night, Jaden. Sorry again about the food."

"Hey, I might pull an eggwich because of this." I said, chuckling.

Blair smiled weakly and walked off. Obviously, the thing about Bastion was a lie, but I waited outside the room for a good five minutes, before making my way to my room. I had lost my appetite. Not because I found Blair disgusting, even in her weird, kinda disturbing attempts to flirt with me. I just... couldn't bring myself to choke down any food.

* * *

Once I got back to my room, I crawled into my bed.

"Jaden?" Jesse muttered, tiredly.

"Oh, sorry." I said. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine." Jesse groaned. "Hey, I stopped by the Card Shack and picked you up something."

"My deck's fine." I grumbled.

I could hear Jesse jump down from his bunk and walk over to the desk. Then I FELT him sit on my bed. Dude! I'm trying to sleep here!

"I'm trying to sleep." I groaned. "What's so important?"

I turned around to see Jesse, holding a plate of food, covered by tinfoil.

"I don't want you to say you lost because you didn't get a good meal." Jesse said, smiling tenderly.

Sighing, I sat up and took the plate from him.

"Thanks." I said.

I began shoveling the food into my mouth. Sure, I had lost my appetite, but I didn't want to hurt Jesse after he went out to get this for me.

I'll be honest with you. It wasn't any stress from my past or anything along those lines that took my appetite. Trying desperately to remember things I'd left behind long ago had caused a lump to form in my throat that I couldn't get rid of. What was it I couldn't put my finger on?!

Anyway, I ate the food and got to sleep. Although, I should note I had mostly nightmares that night. Yaaaay. No food directly before bed again.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm a terrible friend. Last chapter, I, once again, forgot to mention that I ran the details of the duel by my friend WarMixedSoul. He is awesome, and I am not.

Alright, so I'm just gonna say it. Jaden's parents are bad! Not terrible, but bad. I don't recall if it's stated outright, or just heavily implied, but after Sheppard confirms Jaden's parents weren't home much when he was a kid, we hear young Jaden mention his dad bought him a certain card as a gift. Like I said, if it wasn't outright stated, it's heavily implied it was to make it up to Jaden for not being around.

I just have to say, that is not what you do for a child who's been neglected. You spend more time with them! I mean, I know they won't spend much time with it, they just wanted to get their Gendo-esque Daddy Issues in there, but dang it! At least have someone say how terrible that really is! As such, I went the extra mile and proved that I can EVA better than Season 3!

On a less rant-filled subject, that word count. Like I asked, what the heck happened? Well, I have to guess two things.

One, my writer's spirit came back. Okay, sure, so I wrote short things when I was younger, but as I got older, I started writing longer things, even if I didn't exactly enjoy them. So, stack being able to write more on top of loving writing, and you get nearly 70,000 words.

Two, I didn't actually go too much according to the original with this fic. Yeah, I glanced at it from time to time, but I mostly just let this one be it's own thing, unlike the previous two remakes, where I followed the script of Breaking the Hold and Missing more closely. And, in fairness, both this version and the original Competition are/were mostly episodic adventures, meaning chapters go on longer.

Well, whatever. I'm proud of how this turned out. In the meantime, now that I'm done writing this fic, all I have to do is edit the future chapters and work on other things. But first, gotta live it up with the reward I promised myself!

Oh, and the opening statement about Alexis' birth date? Yeah, misdirection! You're welcome!


	11. Just Hanging Out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! I do, however, owe an apology for a lack of Disclaimer Joke last chapter.

* * *

Author's Note: So, the past two chapters have been put up on important dates. And this one... isn't. To my knowledge, nothing important happened involving Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! on the day this was originally updated. Well, the streak had to be broken eventually. I'm posting this so soon because I may have been a bit rough, tricking people into thinking last chapter would reunite Jaden and Alexis. But I couldn't resist!

Time Answering Review! ...Wait.

Audrey: My best guess why Zane and Aster didn't get their shot at the Supreme King is, even though they have a deeper connection to Jaden, they're also characters from the previous seasons. Okay, they're "deep" enough for Season 3 to focus on them and not sacrifice right away, but they also have established characters. It was easier to give Axel the "I mustn't run away!" moment than to give it to past characters.  
Thanks for the suggestion, but Yubel isn't the enemy in this fic. Still, thanks anyway.  
Also, I just tend to refer to the characters by English name (unless they never had any). Force of habit really.

LetItFlow: Yeah. I kinda lucked out when it came to the date, and figured, might as well go with it. And thanks.

On to the chapter!

* * *

Ah, the morning of the School Duel! I feel I should say something about it. It was good? Bad? A hilarious series of blunders on my and Jesse's parts? Well, I can't. I slept most of that morning away. The only reason I even got up was because I found myself being shaken frantically.

"SARGE!" Hassleberry shouted. "Wake up!"

"Not now, Kuriboh..." I groaned. "Syrus and the Dark Magician Girl are just about to get together..."

"SARGE!" Hassleberry yelled again.

And now I was being dragged across the floor.

"Hm?" I muttered. "Hassleberry?"

I rubbed my eyes with one hand, as my other hand was attached to the arm Hassleberry had a firm grasp on.

"Whassup?" I said, sleepily.

"The enemy has arrived!" Hassleberry said, kicking open the door.

"Enemy?" I said, still waking up.

"North Academy!" Hassleberry shouted.

Everything suddenly clicked in my head.

"Oh, right!" I said, jumping to my feet... and knocking Hassleberry down in the meantime.

* * *

After helping Hassleberry up, we quickly made our way to the docks, where everyone was waiting pa- Well, some people were waiting patiently. Most, however, were waiting impatiently.

"Late as ever." Crowler groaned. "I'm terribly sorry, Chancellor Foster."

"It's quite alright." Foster said. "After all, anyone would be up all night, anxious about dueling Jesse."

Foster laughed heartily, shooting a cocky glance at Sheppard.

"Actually, it's my fault." Jesse said, rubbing the back of his head. "I was up late talking to Jaden about how awesome it was to get to duel him. If anyone is to blame, it's me. Sorry."

"You don't need to take the wrap for me, Jesse." I said. "Honestly, I'm just glad I'm not getting detention."

"Oh, you'll have detention tomorrow." Crowler said, smiling playfully. ...Please don't do that again. "Today, we have an important duel to get to."

Everyone made their way to the school, except for me and Jesse.

"Sorry, Jay." Jesse said. "I didn't realize that midnight snack would put you in a proper food coma."

"It wasn't that." I said. "Just some nightmares."

"About what?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing serious." Liar. "Just about not making it as a duelist and having to make pogo sticks for a living."

Jesse stared blankly at me for a second, then his face changed to one of contemplation.

"Yeah, that would be pretty bad." Jesse agreed, nodding.

Jesse went on ahead after that. He probably could tell I was lying, but didn't want to pry any further. I quickly followed after him.

* * *

After making my way to the Obelisk Arena, I stood on stage with Jesse, Jim and Axel.

"Today, we have a VERY special School Duel!" Bonaparte, acting as MC for the duel, said. "Duel Academy's own Jaden Yuki VS. the one, the only, the legendary Jesse Anderson of North Academy!"

Jesse waved to the audience, while I could only yawn.

"But, before our main feature, we present to you a special duel, featuring the Champions of South and West Academies, Jim Cook and Axel Brodie!" Bonaparte announced.

Oh, that's right. They were gonna duel before me and Jesse. Sweet! I could wake up a little more.

"Well, Axel, here's to a fun duel." Jim said, holding out his hand.

Axel actually shook Jim's hand! Wait, are we sure I wasn't still asleep!?

"Yeah." Was all Axel said.

Jesse and I cleared the stage, as Jim and Axel activated their Duel Disks.

"Hey, Jess, I'm gonna go grab a late breakfast." I whispered. "Stall for time if I don't get back before they finish."

"Will do." Jesse said, nodding.

* * *

I walked out of the Arena and went off to the Card Shop, to see if Dorothy could quickly prepare something quick but filling for me. Then it occurred to me. SHE WAS AT THE DUEL! Stupid Past Me!

"What do I do?" I asked my stomach.

The dang thing just growled at me.

"Yeah, well..." I started. "...right back at ya for those nightmares!"

"Hungry?" A voice behind me asked.

I turned around to see Blair, holding a boxed lunch. OH, THANK THE GREAT DUELIST IN THE SKY!

"Uh, yeah..." I said, practically drooling.

"I felt so bad about forgetting to feed you last night, I spent most of the night seeing this made." Blair said, handing the boxed lunch to me.

"Oh, who cares what the reason was!" I said, about to open it.

"Ah! Wait!" Blair shouted.

"What?" I asked, rubbing my grumbling stomach.

"Jaden, I'm doing the most romantic thing a girl can ever do for the guy she likes." Blair said. "You could at least do something for me."

"If it's a kiss, I'm pretty sure I'll be kicked out of school for that." I said.

"Idiot." Blair groaned. "It's just... I wanna see you eat it somewhere special."

Blair latched on to my arm and dragged me off, AGAIN! How much did this pre-teen bench!?

* * *

Blair was forcing me, against my will, to the Slifer Dorms. Here I was thinking she'd want me to eat it on the beach, at sunset. Well, I guess it wasn't like the sun was setting anyway. The dorms did have a nice feel to them, like I've said before. I just hoped Jim and Axel's duel lasted long enough.

"You sit here." Blair said, pushing me down on one of the steps. I swear I felt it crack.

Blair placed the boxed lunch on my lap and skipped up the stairs. I turned around to watch her, and she just smiled and sat on the top step. I decided to just play along with whatever she was up to and began eating the food. I was too hungry to question her motives.

As I enjoyed my meal, I didn't notice Blair get up. So, after devouring the food in a record two minutes, I got up and turned around, ready to thank Blair, only to see two people in front of one of the rooms. One was Blair, blocking the doorway, while the other was... Alexis?!

"Blair, out of the way." Alexis said.

"No way!" Blair protested. "You two are talking this out!"

"There's nothing to talk about." Alexis said.

"Blair, what are you doing?" I asked, walking over.

"The most romantic thing a girl can do for the guy she loves." Blair said, a bitter-sweet smile on her face.

Blair's next movements were amazing. Before either of us could react, Blair had gotten behind me and pushed Alexis and me into the room. After the initial shock, Alexis and I dove for the door, which Blair grabbed and closed.

"AND I WON'T LET YOU OUT UNTIL YOU TWO TALK THINGS THROUGH!" Blair yelled.

"Immature brat..." I whispered under my breath.

"Blair, what is this about?!" Alexis asked, banging on the inside of the door.

"Jaden still loves you!" Blair yelled from outside. "Now talk about it! I think Jim and Axel's duel will be ending soon!"

Alexis stared at me.

"She's lying!" I protested.

"Am not!" Blair called in. "Just talk!"

Sighing, Alexis sat down on her couch, before beckoning me to come over. Well, it's not like I could just slip out the window, right?

"Look, all we need to do is put on a show for Blair." Alexis whispered.

"Gotcha." I said.

"Okay, Jaden!" Alexis said, loud enough for Blair to hear. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, you know." I said. "How I miss making out all night, sleeping next to you in class all day, dreaming of you!"

"Jaden, even when we were going out, we never slept next to each other." Alexis said. "Make it believable."

"Sorry about this, Lex." I said. "Blair's just convinced I'm still into you."

"It's fine, Jaden." Alexis said, before sighing. "What's got her thinking that anyway?"

"Last night, I helped her friend Marcel with a problem, and I happened to say something that made it sound like I was in love with you." I explained. "But I pointed out that I would have used the name of any girl I had dated... if I dated any other girls."

"Right." Alexis said, nodding along.

"And, I guess..." I started. "I guess I really did hurt a bit when we broke up."

"It was hard for me too." Alexis admitted. "But, honestly, it's for the best, don't you think? I'm going off to be a teacher, and it's not like you can just rent an apartment with me or anything like that."

"There's always long distance." I said, pointing to the door, indicating I was just preempting Blair.

"That doesn't work out well." Alexis said. "I mean, there are cases where it works, but if it doesn't? I mean, I trust you, and I trust myself, but what if, on the off chance, one of us did cheat? Would you be able to forgive that?"

After a few seconds of careful consideration, I said, "I don't know."

"I don't either." Alexis said. "So, I'd rather we just end things on amicable terms than end up growing to hate each other."

"Yeah." I said. "I get that."

"I mean, I'm sure you'd be faithful and all." Alexis said. "But I've heard about Pro Duelists who let the fame go to their heads, and they ended up having a quickie with some groupie."

...Okay, Alexis didn't say quickie, but I have children reading!

"You're probably right." I said. "But..."

"But what?" Alexis asked.

I stared at Alexis for a good minute. This was the girl who had been by my side from my first day at Duel Academy. She was my first girlfriend. The first girl I remember ever feeling like this for. Always kind, strong but not arrogant... Sorry. It's just hard to put these feelings into proper words. The point is, she had always been there for me. Sure, so had Syrus, Hassleberry, even Jesse! But Alexis... she wanted to be a teacher, not a Pro Duelist. If there was anyone I could confess this to, it'd be her.

"But I'm not sure about being a Pro Duelist anymore." I said, a weak chuckle escaping from my mouth.

"What?!" Alexis asked, genuinely shocked. "Jaden, if this is because of me-"

"No, it's not." I said. "It's... because of those things you said. I used to look up to Pro Duelists, but ever since my duel with Zane... the one from when he kidnapped you, I mean... I don't know. I've just been questioning the validity of the profession."

"Jaden, I've... never seen you this serious." Alexis said.

"Lex, I'm honestly terrified." I confessed. "I mean, Zane said some really disturbing things. Having to throw people under the bus, having to let terrible things slide... Not being able to be myself... This is what I always wanted, but now it all seems..."

I couldn't even find the right word to describe it.

"Scary?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I guess you could call it that. I mean, I always act like the hero, but that's just here. If I go professional, I'll be some no name with no credibility. If I try my usual shtick there, I'll get eaten up."

"You're stronger than that." Alexis said, reassuringly.

"I'm not sure anymore." I said. "I don't wanna make things awkward, but the one thing I do know for sure is I love you, and I'd be willing to get some random job while waiting for you to fulfill your dream, because... right now... I just don't know what to do about mine. But, if you don't want to be together, that's fine too."

Okay, looking back, that was a stupid thing to say. It made it seem like my life would be terrible without her. I'm sure I would get by. Thankfully, Alexis didn't think I meant any manipulation by it

"Do you know who told me I should dump you?" Alexis asked.

"Who?" I asked back, despite knowing exactly who it was.

"Professor Stein." Alexis said. "He said that, if I tried to devote myself to two different things, I'd just end up losing both."

"Oh, c'mon, Lex." I said. "I could understand getting that from Crowler, or even Sartyr, but Stein? He's out to get me!"

"Yeah, I've heard." Alexis said. "You beat him, huh?"

"Yeah." I said. "After he told me personal relationships would only hurt me, I Triple Contact Fused my Chaos Neos and proved him wrong."

"Jaden, did anyone ever tell you you're brilliant?" Alexis asked, chuckling.

"Well, not lately." I said.

"Anyway, my brother was the one to ask Stein to talk to me about a career in teaching." Alexis explained. "Something about wanting the best for his little sister."

...ATTICUS! I thought you wanted me and Alexis to get together! What are you playing at?! ...Wait, don't tell me. A big break up, followed by us getting back together, like all the celebs?

"But I didn't like how things felt after we broke up, so I asked Miss Fontaine for advice." Alexis said.

"So that's what the duel was about." I concluded.

"Yeah." Alexis admitted. "I didn't want to give up my career, but I also didn't like the idea of just breaking up with you like that."

"And what happened after the duel?" I asked.

"Well... Miss Fontaine told me I should keep trying at my problem, just like how I kept trying to beat her Reficule." Alexis explained. "So, I actually thought about talking to you, but you've seemed so okay with everything."

"I haven't been okay." I admitted. "Honestly, since we broke up, I've kinda been a wreck."

"You have?" Alexis asked.

"I do a good job of not showing it on the surface." I said. "But, when Jesse and the others arrived, and he seemed like a better version of me, I guess... I got jealous."

"Jealous?" Alexis asked. "The Great Jaden Yuki?"

"Yeah." I said. "In fact, all this time, all I could think of was beating him."

"You thought that if you beat him, I'd go out with you again?" Alexis asked, looking irritated.

"No, not like that." I said. "Just... Jesse comes out of nowhere, everyone compares him to me, but he's this great duelist even Pegasus himself recognizes, and I got to thinking how he was better than me. I guess I was just thinking if I could prove I was better than Jesse, that would be some sort of solace."

"Jaden, you never have to feel that way!" Alexis said.

"Yeah, I know!" I said. "But... I don't know. I guess I didn't have the chance to properly heal, like Chazz advised me to."

"You went to Chazz for advice?!" Alexis asked, somewhere between shock and anger. "Who next? My brother?"

"Uh..." I started. "They both seeked me out."

"Sought." Alexis corrected.

"Thought what?" I asked. Idiot!

Alexis smiled and said, "Thought we might give it another try. How about you?"

"Well, I don't know." I said, playfully. "After all, I may be engaged to Blair after winning that Jewel Disk."

I laughed to let her know I was joking and Alexis smiled, before leaning over and kissing me.

After months of us being apart, we were finally a couple again.

Once we broke our kiss, I made sure to say, "Next time you think our relationship might be in trouble, or you're worried about your career, how about talking to me, instead of a teacher that hates me?"

"Sure." Alexis said. "As long as you tell me any concerns you have about your dream or our relationship, or anything."

"Deal." I said.

After sealing the deal with a kiss... What? We didn't have time to seal it with a duel... We walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"Blair, we're good!" I said.

...No answer.

"Blair?" Alexis asked.

We tried the knob, and the door opened without resistance. As it turns out, Blair had left at some point. We couldn't help but chuckle, as we made our way back to the arena.

* * *

By the time we got there, the duel between Axel and Jim was over. Jim had come out victorious. Darn! Wish I could have been there to see it! Ah, well. I had been doing something more important.

"Gonna wish me luck?" I asked, looking at Alexis.

"Nope." Alexis said. "I wouldn't even if I believed in it. You can beat Jesse without any help."

I smiled, more enthused than ever.

Alexis went to her seat, and Axel walked down the hall.

"Hey, Axel, how was the duel?" I asked.

"You didn't watch?" Axel asked.

I just chuckled and shrugged. Axel only rolled his eyes.

"Oh, by the way, I've been meaning to ask." I said. "How's that couple doing?"

"Couple?" Axel asked, cocking an eyebrow like he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Atticus told me about this couple from West Academy, where the guy was a great duelist and the girl went on to be an idol."

"There's never been any couple like that at West Academy." Axel said. "We take dueling seriously, thanks to Professor Viper. Your school might be out to make idols, but mine intends to make warriors."

Axel walked past me as I stared in shock. Atticus had been lying!

"But why?" I questioned to myself.

Then I realized.

All this time, Atticus probably just wanted Alexis and I to hook up, and used that lie as an excuse to get the idea past Crowler and Bonaparte.

"Heh, thanks, bro." I chuckled to myself.

"NOW!" I could hear Bonaparte bellow from inside the arena. "Our main presentation! Broadcast to each of our sister schools! Presenting, Jesse Anderson from North Academy!"

From within the hall to the dueling platform, I could see Jesse taking the stage.

"And, now, from our own illustrious Duel Academy, Jaden Yuki!" Bonaparte announced.

I ran to the stage, leaping on to it, directly across from Jesse.

"Jaden!" Jesse called happily. "You made it! And here I was, thinking I'd have to give the crowd a show of what my Crystal Beasts could do!"

"Sorry." I said. "I had a little something to do. But now, let's get our games on!"

* * *

Author's Note: Y'know, the only thing that made the fake out from last chapter better was knowing that in the very next chapter, I'd be delivering what everyone' been waiting for since Chapter 1 dropped. You're welcome, fans!

Old fans will recognize the title of this chapter as from the original version of Breaking the Hold! Who caught that? Hm? Anyone?

Also, it's occurred to me recently that, in a funny way, I made this fanfic more like a traditional action anime. Like, we have this squad of four who take on the heroes, and are picked off one-by-one in small, easily manageable mini-arcs. Chapters 1-4 being the Axel arc, Chapters 5-9 being the Adrian arc, with Jim thrown in for a quick duel, and the final four chapters being the Jesse arc. Okay, so, the duel between Jaden and Jesse is next chapter, but... well, shows like that always have one final episode just showing the group having fun. That's definitely what's gonna happen, right?

And yeah. This fanfic will end with chapter 13. Not only did I write a quarter season (by GX standards), but I've also nearly hit the same number of chapters as the original Competition.

I also just realized the irony that the original was a chapter less than it's prequels, while this remake is one chapter longer than it's prequels COMBINED.


	12. A Gem of a Duel!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! And, while in this part of the fic, I'd like to put a disclaimer that I wrote out this duel well before writing chapter 4. Why is that important? Uh, see ya at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Author's Note: And here we are, at last. The duel that everything has been leading up to, and the only duel shown in full during the original version of Competition!

But first, I'm gonna answer the reviews!

LetItFlow: Yeah. It's just not a JadenXAlexis fanfic if they're not together. ...Well, y'know what I mean.

Andrey: You're welcome! Why didn't Jaden and Alexis get together in the show? Because the writers wanted their OTP of ShinjiXKaworu or TuxedoXFiore to be canon to SOME series, and darn it, GX needed a plot for Season 3! I'm kidding. I don't know the real reason, but that wouldn't shock me.  
Actually, the story will end wit 13 chapters. There's one more after this one.  
I'm glad to know you think this was made with positive energy, considering this is the first (public) story I've written since restoring my love of writing.

Addicted: Glad to hear that! Not sure if you mean just in terms of the story, or just brightening your day, but either way, that's great to hear!

On to the duel!

* * *

There I was, standing across from my arch-rival, Jesse Anderson. After months of him staying at Duel Academy, we were finally going to go one-on-one and see who the better me was.

Except... I was a mess of emotions at this point. Psyched at the chance to duel Jesse, ecstatic Alexis and I were back together, nervous about letting my school down... and there was still a voice at the back of my head raging about Jesse, even though I had no reason to hate the guy anymore.

Okay. If it'll quell the part of me that's still upset, I'll win! Not like I was gonna lose anyway.

"You wanna go first?" I asked.

"I wanna see what you've got." Jesse said. "You do the honors."

"Suit yourself." I said, drawing a card. "I summon Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird!"

Hummingbird appeared on my field. Then, a flower appeared from each of Jesse's cards.

"Air Hummingbird, show Jesse your Honey Suck!" I said.

"Yes, sir!" Air Hummingbird said, nodding.

Hummingbird flew over to the cards and sucked out 500 Life Points for me from each. My Life Points shot to 6500 on the first turn of the duel!

"Awesome, Jaden!" Jesse cheered.

"Thanks." I said, rubbing a finger under my nose. "I'll place a face-down and end my turn."

"I summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger in Attack Mode!" Jesse announced.

A tiger with a horn on his head appeared on Jesse's field. On his neck was a topaz gemstone. The beast had 1600 Attack Points.

"Jesse, watch out for his face-down." The tiger warned. Ah, so this was a Duel Spirit too.

"I feel ya, buddy." Jesse said. "But I also wanna see what Jaden has up his sleeve. Don't worry, I'll keep you from getting hurt."

"Right!" The tiger growled.

"Topaz Tiger, attack Air Hummingbird!" Jesse announced. "Topaz Incisor Shred!"

Topaz ran towards Air Hummingbird, slashing down with it's claws. My Life Points dropped to 5300.

"Huh?" I muttered. "What's going on?"

Air Hummingbird had 800 Attack Points. I should have only gone down to 5700.

"Whenever Topaz Tiger attacks a monster, he gains 400 extra Attack Points!" Jesse explained, smiling.

"Ah, that explains it." I said. "Now let me explain something! Neo Signal!"

My trap turned face-up, as a smoke signal appeared from the dust of Air Hummingbird's destruction.

"I'm sure you can probably guess by the name, but when a monster is destroyed on my field, I can activate Neo Signal to summon a Neo Spacian from my deck!" I explained. "So, I'll bring Glow Moss out in Defense Mode!"

Glow Moss rose to the field, before guarding me.

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn." Jesse said.

"Well, that's quite interesting." Sheppard commented in the stands.

"Yes." Foster agreed. "Both their opening moves were similar. Of course, Jesse's monster was stronger."

Foster let a smug smirk slip.

"Go, Jaden!" Sheppard shouted, standing up.

Ignoring the two rivals in the stands, I took my second turn.

"I play E - Emergency Call!" I announced. "This lets me bring a monster with Elemental Hero in it's name to my hand! And I'll pick my main man, Neos!"

I pulled out Neos from my deck and added him to my hand, before shuffling.

"So, you're bringing out the big guns already?" Jesse asked.

"Not quite." I said. "I summon Neo Spacian Grand Mole!"

Grand Mole appeared on the field by digging through the arena.

"Uh, Jaden, tell me you have a plan." Grand Mole said, staring down Jesse's Tiger.

"When don't I?" I asked, chuckling. "You'll return that Tiger to Jesse's hand, and then Glow Moss will attack directly."

"Good thinking!" Glow Moss said.

"Jesse, did you hear them?" Topaz Tiger asked.

"Don't worry, buddy." Jesse said. "I've got you covered."

"Oh, I'm not worried about myself." Topaz Tiger growled.

"Grand Mole, attack Topa-" I started.

"Actually, about battling, Jaden." Jesse said, as his face-down trap revealed itself. "My Crystal Fortress allows me to stop the attacks of any monster with 1000 or less Attack Points, times the number of Crystal Beasts on my field!"

Since Jesse had one Crystal Beast, and my monsters had 900 and 300, I was stuck.

"In that case, I'll set my own face-down and call it a turn." I said.

"My turn!" Jesse called out. "I summon out Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!"

A large mammoth with an Amber gemstone in it's forehead appeared next to Topaz Tiger, howling with 1700 Attack Points.

"Now, I'm going to attack Glow Moss with Amber Mammoth." Jesse said. "But first I have to draw a card, right?"

"Actually, before that, there's a little card I wanna activate called A Hero Emerges!" I announced. "You pick one card in my hand, and if it's a monster, I get to summon it right away!"

"So, you want me to bring Neos to your field, huh?" Jesse asked. "As much as I want to face him down, don't think I'll ask which card it is. I choose the one on the left!"

R - Righteous Justice. Sent right to the graveyard.

"Well, shucks!" Jesse said, rubbing the back of his head. "Here I thought I had the right card. Well, back to my attack. Amber Mammoth, show Glow Moss your Amber Stomp!"

"I AM DOING IT NOW!" Amber Mammoth yelled, charging towards Glow Moss.

Jesse drew a card and showed it to me.

"Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise." Jesse explained. "A monster."

"That'll end the Battle Phase immediately." I said.

"That's incredible!" Bastion shouted. "They're matching each other play for play!"

"Well, duh!" Chazz said. "They're basically the same guy. Besides, Slacker just got lucky that time."

My turn!

"I activate Graceful Charity!" I shouted, drawing three cards.

Sweet! O - Oversoul! Exactly what I needed. Well, Neos, even if Jesse didn't pick you out, you'll be making an appearance sooner than expected!

I sent Neos and another card to the graveyard, then played my Oversoul!

"I activate O - Oversoul!" I shouted. Hey! Quit making my narration redundant! "This lets me summon an Elemental Hero from my graveyard, as long as it doesn't have an effect. So, Jesse, get ready! My headliner will be making his appearance! Neos, c'mon out!"

A holographic O appeared, and from it, Neos emerged.

"Alright, that Tiger is the bigger concern, so Neos, how about you give him the first Cosmic Crush?" I asked.

"Understood!" Neos shouted, jumping towards Topaz Tiger!

"Jesse, put me in!" Amber Mammoth shouted.

"Sure thing!" Jesse said. "Amber Mammoth's effect allows me to block one of your attacks and redirect it to him!"

Amber Mammoth rushed in front of Topaz Tiger, before Neos could finish his attack. So, Amber Mammoth was the one who took Neos' karate chop. Jesse's Life Points dropped to 3200.

"Here it comes!" Bastion shouted.

I turned to Bastion for a second, before looking back at Jesse's field. Behind Topaz Tiger, there was now an Amber gemstone.

"What?" I asked, scratching the back of my head. "Am I bugging?"

"Don't worry, Jay." Jesse said. "When a Crystal Beast is destroyed, it becomes a gemstone in my Spell card zone. Pretty neat, huh?"

"Neat?" I asked. "Nah! That's totally awesome!"

So this was what Bastion had been referring to when he told me about sealing Jesse's Spell and Trap card zones.

"Now what?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked me, dumbfounded.

"Like, does Amber Mammoth get another effect?" I asked.

"Not exactly." Jesse said. "The reason they become gems is to beckon forth the ultimate Crystal Beast, the Rainbow Dragon!"

"That's how you summon it?" I asked, before smirking. "Well, we'll keep that from happening! Grand Mole!"

Grand Mole leapt to Topaz Tiger. Despite Tiger gaining points, it didn't matter, since Grand Mole returned Topaz Tiger to Jesse's hand, while Grand Mole himself returned to my hand.

"Now, I'll attack directly with Glow Moss!" I shouted.

As part of Glow Moss' Signal Check, Jesse drew a card.

"What'd ya get?" I asked, eagerly.

"The Trap card, G Force." Jesse said, showing me the card.

Glow Moss stopped her attack and took a defensive position.

"In that case, I'll end my turn." I said.

Jesse drew a card, and immediately brought back his Tiger.

"Topaz Tiger, attack Glow Moss!" Jesse said.

As Tiger raced towards Glow Moss, 2000 Attack Points ready to overwhelm Glow Moss' 900 Defense Points, I had to hope Jesse would draw a monster, if I wanted my monster's safe.

"Looks like I got Rainbow Gravity." Jesse said, showing a Trap card.

Topaz Tiger sank his claws into Glow Moss, shattering her.

"I'll set one card face-down and end my turn." Jesse said, before discarding another card to meet the six-card hand limit.

I drew Dark Panther. Unfortunately, he wouldn't do as good a job as Grand Mole would right now.

"Sorry, bud." I said. "I'll bring you out soon."

"It's chill." Dark Panther's spirit said.

"Instead, Grand Mole, come back out!" I said, as Grand Mole appeared. "Now, I think last turn, everybody was distracted by that gemstone ability, so why don't we give them an instant replay!?"

Grand Mole leapt towards Topaz Tiger, returning it to Jesse's hand, before returning himself to my hand.

"Now, Neos!" I called out. "Jesse's field is open! Go for a direct attack!"

Neos leapt forward, only to be stopped by a glowing G.

"G Force, go!" Jesse said, as his trap turned face-up. "This lets me block your attack with a monster from my hand! And since he gains an Attack boost against other monsters, why don't I bring back Topaz Tiger!"

A phantasm of Topaz Tiger appeared, lunging at Neos. Neos beat the tiger, dropping Jesse's Life Points to 2700. A Topaz gemstone appeared on Jesse's field.

"Impressive!" Bonaparte shouted. "Jesse knew Jaden would return that monster to his hand, so he had that G Force card waiting in the wings!"

"Yes, but Jaden's no slouch either." Crowler commented. When Bonaparte shot him a look, Crowler quickly backpedaled, "I mean, for a slacker, figuring out that he could use Grand Mole to keep those gems from staying on the field was pretty clever. For a slacker."

Did you really need to state the slacker part twice, teach?

"These two really are similar." Fontaine said to the others. "That G Force card even reminds me of Jaden's HERO Force cards."

"I end my turn!" I said.

"Alright, my go." Jesse said, drawing a card. "Don't think you can keep pulling that trick for long, Jaden. I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!"

A pink cat wearing an Amethyst gemstone around her neck appeared on Jesse's field. Amethyst Cat had 1200 Attack Points.

"Jesse, do you want to tell him, or can I?" Amethyst Cat asked, licking her paws.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"When Amethyst Cat attacks, I can cut her points in half, and the attack becomes a direct one!" Jesse said, proudly. "Amethyst Power Pounce!"

As her Attack Points dropped to 600, Amethyst Cat ran past Neos, slashing at me with her claws. My Life Points dropped to 4700. The cat returned to Jesse's field, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Sorry 'bout that." Jesse said, chuckling playfully. "She's a feisty one."

I'll say.

"I'll say." I said. ...I don't know whether to be more annoyed by Past Me copying me again, or the redundancy of the statement.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Jesse said, while a card appeared before him.

I drew another card and turned to Dark Panther.

"Alright, Dark Panther, your time to shine." I said, playing my monster.

Dark Panther appeared on my field, then looked at Amethyst Cat.

"Jaden, how's my fur?" Dark Panther asked, turning to me.

"What the..." I mumbled aloud. "Wait, Dark Panther! She's the enemy! Besides, you're the one always talking about being chill! Just, copy her ability already!"

"The girls don't like it when you copy them." Dark Panther said coolly.

"No, but don't girls like guys with shared interests?" I asked. "If you two do the same thing, she might be interested."

Dark Panther nodded, before turning to goo and reshaping as Amethyst Cat.

"Hey!" Amethyst Cat yelled. "What's the big idea?!"

"Sorry." Dark Panther said.

"Alright, let's see how this works." I said. "Neos, do Dark Panther a favor and take Amethyst Cat off the field, before he has to embarrass himself more."

Neos leapt forward, ready to karate chop Amethyst Cat, only for Jesse to smile.

"Sorry, Jaden." Jesse said. "But I activate Crystal Flash! This lets me send one Crystal Beast from my hand to my Spell and Trap card zone and I get to change the Battle Damage I'd take to 0!"

An eagle with Cobalt gemstones on it's wings appeared next to Jesse.

"Send me in, Jess." The eagle said.

"You sure, Cobalt Eagle?" Jesse asked, only to receive a nod in reply.

Cobalt Eagle appeared before Amethyst Cat. The Cobalt gemstones shone brightly into Neos' face, blocking his vision.

"Thanks for the save." Amethyst Cat said, nodding at Cobalt Eagle.

"No problem." Cobalt Eagle said back, before turning into a cobalt gemstone in Jesse's Spell and Trap card zone.

Neos leapt back to my field.

"Well, I'm sorry to do this, but Dark Panther, attack Jesse directly!" I said.

Dark Panther, having copied Amethyst Cat's stats, leapt forth, with 600 Attack Points now. Dark Panther's claws struck Jesse, dropping him to 2100 Life Points.

"That'll do it for me." I said.

"What's Jesse think he's doing?" Blair asked from the crowd. "He's using all of Jaden's strategies against him."

"Yes, but so is Misuer Jaden." Marcel pointed out. "Dark Panther is copying Misuer Jesse's monster's effect."

"Well, Jesse, what's the plan to defend this time?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll like this." Jesse said. "I summon Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise in Defense Mode!"

A turtle with Emeralds all over it's shell appeared on Jesse's field. The turtle quickly hid in his shell, offering a barrier of 2000 Defense Points for me to break through.

"Jesse, I don't know about this." Emerald Tortoise said, clearly nervous.

"No worries, buddy." Jesse said, reassuringly. "You don't need to do anything."

"But that Neos is pretty strong." Emerald Tortoise said.

"Not as strong as our bond." Jesse said. "Now, Amethyst Cat! Give Jaden another Power Pounce!"

Once again, I was clawed at by Jesse's cat, losing another 600 Life Points. That's fine though. I still had 4100. It would take Jesse at least 7 more turns at this rate.

"Now comes Tortoise's effect!" Jesse called. "Once per turn, I can switch a monster on my field to Defense Mode! Amethyst Cat, take a minute to calm down!"

Amethyst Cat switched to Defense Mode. 400 Defense Points weren't much, but it did protect Jesse's Life Points from Neos' attack.

"I'll set one card face-down, then hand the ball to you, Jaden." Jesse said.

I drew Pot of Greed! Yes! Everybody knows how this goes, so I'll skip to my next move.

"Dark Panther, sorry, but you're gonna have to copy Amethyst Cat again." I said. "Smoldering Surge!"

Dark Panther just looked at me and groaned. However, his respect for me trumped his thing for her, and he took on her form again.

"Next, I'll attack Amethyst Cat with Neos!" I shouted.

Neos jumped forward, again.

"Not so fast!" Jesse sang out.

"Aw, c'mon!" I heard Axel shout from the stands. "Jaden's best monster can't even get his attack through."

"Yeah, but you have to hand it to Jesse." Jim said. "I heard he never destroys cards with effects, and this explains why he can take that chance. He doesn't let his opponent gain an inch."

"Prism Wall, go!" Jesse shouted. "This lets me change the target of your attack."

A wall appeared in front of Neos. The wall reflected an image of Amethyst Cat on to Emerald Tortoise, who became Neos' new attack target.

"Did I forget to mention we both take damage equal to the new target's Attack Points?" Jesse asked.

As Tortoise became an Emerald gemstone, Jesse and I both lost 600 Life Points, putting me at 3500 and Jesse at 1500. I had to admit, the strategy reminded me of my Mirror Wall card.

"Well, in that case, Dark Panther!" I ordered.

Dark Cat (heh) ran forward, slashing his claws at Jesse and dropping him further to 900 Life Points.

"Well, that's it for me this turn." I said.

"My go!" Jesse said, drawing a card from his deck. "And I'll play Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins! This card lets me do some interesting things, based on the number of Crystal Beasts I have in my Spell and Trap zone! For example, when I have four cards, I can draw an extra card this turn."

Jesse drew a card from his deck.

"Next, I'll play Rare Value!" Jesse shouted. "It's kinda like your Pot of Greed, only I need at least two Crystals to activate it, and I have to send one to the graveyard."

Emerald Tortoise's spirit appeared before Jesse.

"Let me go." The turtle said. "I'd rather hang out in a graveyard than deal with that space man."

"If you say so." Jesse said.

The Emerald Gemstone disappeared, and Jesse drew two cards.

"Yes!" Jesse cheered. "Okay, first, I'll set two cards face-down."

Two holographic cards appeared next to Jesse's gemstones.

"Then, I'll bring out Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!"

A winged horse with a Sapphire for a horn appeared on Jesse's field. It had 1800 Attack Points, but more importantly... am I the only one who finds horses with crystals for horns creepy?

"Now, normally, I'm allowed to place a Crystal Beast from my deck or hand in my Spell and Trap card zone, but mine are filled up." Jesse explained.

Wait, he could have summoned the last Crystal Beasts with that, right? So, why did he place two face-downs? At least one had to be a trap. Still, according to Jim, Jesse didn't destroy monsters with effects. If that's the case, what were those two face-down cards?

"Now, I'll attack directly with Amethyst Cat!" Jesse said.

Amethyst Cat ran past Neos and Dark Panther and clawed at me for the third time. My Life Points dropped to 2900.

"Now, Sapphire Pegasus!" Jesse shouted. "Attack Dark Panther with Sapphire Tornado!"

"Roger!" Sapphire Pegasus said, taking to the air.

Sapphire Pegasus flew down, striking Dark Panther and lowering me to 2100 Life Points.

"I'll end my turn there." Jesse said. "By the way, Jaden?"

"What?" I asked.

"Don't be too worried about my face-downs." Jesse said. "I played them to bring out your best."

What the heck was he taking about?! Well, whatever is was, I wasn't too worried. Jesse didn't seem like the kinda guy who'd lie about a duel.

"My turn!" I shouted. "First, I'll play Neo Space!"

"Not just yet!" Jesse shouted. "As long as I have three Crystal Beasts acting as Spell cards, I can send one Crystal Beast to the graveyard, and negate the activation of a card!"

Neo Space was destroyed before I could even use it. Amethyst Cat then disappeared.

"No fair, taking the Sarge's best card!" Hassleberry shouted.

"C'mon, Jaden!" Syrus shouted. "You've got this!"

Aw, come on, guys. You're gonna embarrass me.

"I thought you had something planned." I admitted to Jesse. "So I'll play this! Common Soul! It allows me to summon a Neo Spacian from my hand to one side of the field, and raise the Attack Points of one monster on that side of the field by my Spacian's Attack Points!"

Grand Mole returned to the field, increasing Neos' Attack Points to 3400.

"I activate Triggered Summon!" Jesse shouted in response. "I can activate this when you Special Summon a monster! Now, we both get to Special Summon one monster to our field, as long as it's Level 4 or below."

"Wait, what?!" I asked. "You're gonna let me summon another monster?"

"A-yup!" Jesse said, smirking. "I know you could beat me if you wanted, with just that Grand Mole and Neos. But I know you've been saving something special for this duel, and I wanna see it. So, bring out a third monster."

Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle appeared on Jesse's field in Defense Mode. Her two tails wagged, despite the heavy rubies attached to them.

"I get it." I said. "That's why you didn't use Sapphire Pegasus' effect. You wanted me to get two Neo Spacians on the field in one turn."

"I thought you had something planned." Jesse admitted. "I just set this up in case things didn't pan out."

Flick, a.k.a Flare Scarab, appeared next to Neos on my field.

"You want a Triple Contact Fusion?" I asked. "Alright! Here goes!"

"Not just yet." Jesse said. "When Ruby is Special Summoned, she gets to call all the Crystal Beasts in my Spell and Trap card zone to the field! Go, Ruby Rampage!"

Amber Mammoth, Topaz Tiger and Cobalt Eagle appeared next to Ruby Carbuncle and Sapphire Pegasus in Defense Mode.

"Jesse, was that really wise?" Sapphire Pegasus asked.

"Hey, you want to face down Jaden's best too." Jesse said.

The horse could only whinny in slight embarrassment.

"Stage is all set, Jaden!" Jesse said. "Let's see Neos at his best!"

"Neos, Scarab, Mole, do your thing!" I shouted.

My three monsters leapt in the air. As they met, they turned into a bright light. As the light dissipated, a new Hero floated from the sky. It was Neos, with Flare Scarab's skin tone, wearing Grand Neos' armor. One of his arms was covered in molten rock, while the other was a mole's claws.

"Wow, your ex-boyfriend sure has some amazing monsters, Lexi." Atticus said. "It's such a shame you broke up with him."

"Well, sorry to satisfy your dumb Idol idea, Atticus..." Alexis snarked. "...but Jaden and I are back together."

"Huh?!" Atticus shouted. "But putting you two back together is my mission!"

Ignoring her brother, Alexis began cheering for me, "Show him what you've got, Jaden!"

"Will do!" I shouted. "Everyone, I am proud to introduce Elemental Hero Magma Neos!"

Jesse stared in awe at my monster.

"Shoot, Jaden, you've really got something awesome here." Jesse admitted.

"Oh, he gets cooler." I said. "While he starts with the same 3000 Attack Points Chaos Neos had, he gets to boost his Attack Points by 400 for EVERY card on the field."

Jesse's eyes widened, as he began counting the cards we each had on the field. Jesse had his Ancient City, as well as a face-down, and his five beasts, so I count 7. As for me, I had Magma Neos himself, so that was eight in total. 8 times 400 was 3200, raising Neos' Attack to 6200. But I wasn't done yet!

"Next, I equip Neos with Instant Neo Space!" I shouted.

A vortex opened under Magma Neos, infusing him with the power of Neo Space.

"This keeps any Neos Fusion on the field even after my turn ends." I explained. "Okay, so it doesn't give Neos the extra points Neo Space itself does, but his effect still gives him another 400 points!"

Neos' Attack went up to 6600.

"Since you only have one monster in Attack Mode, I'll attack Sapphire Pegasus!" I shouted.

As I was ready to make my final attack, Magma Neos' wings, courtesy of Flare Scarab, lifted him into the sky, as he created a massive meteor, ready to launch at Sapphire Pegasus.

* * *

Author's Note: I bet, at times like these, people wish I posted chapters daily, because this is a heck of a cliffhanger!

And you know, I would post chapters daily, but I don't have enough material to last that amount of time. Which is a shame. It's a dream of mine to do a Toonami-esque thing on the weekdays, since weekday programming blocks are pretty much extinct, at least in the USA.

Anyway, as always, this duel was beta-read by my pal, WarMixedSoul. Didn't forget this time!

By the way, let me know what you think of having the characters call out the attack and effect names more. Since this duel was a big one, I figured I could get away with it here, but if it wasn't too bad, when I go back and edit the other chapters of the past three fics, I'll add them in if reception is good.

This chapter, the penultimate in a fanfic where a guy is competing with someone for the love of a girl, ends with my favorite Triple Contact Fusion about to smite a Pegasus with a jewel for a horn... Totally not projecting there! ...What? I had to get that joke in there. As of next chapter, when the attack connects, that joke would be like BEATING A DEAD HORSE!


	13. Rainbow Dragon to the Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! Even if I did write a whole quarter-season's worth of chapters/episodes!

* * *

Author's Note: 71,513 words? Wow!

Well, here we are again, at the end of a fanfic. And I've been very cryptic about if this is the last in the Jaden's Journal series or not. Don't worry. You'll know by the end of this chapter if there'll be more or not.

I should mention that my plan to edit the older chapters of this, as well as Breaking the Society's Hold and Missing You, fell through. I had a lot to do this week. For one thing, I watched the Berserk movies over the course of the week! And after one of those, you don't feel like doing anything but indulging in your comfort activities. Needless to say, mine isn't editing.

Now it's time for the final Review Answering Time.

Andrey: Thanks! Y'know, the funny thing is, you're probably right about it being in me all this time. I say I lost it, but it's more I put up a wall around it.  
Thanks. I told my friend know you said well done as well, and he says "Thanks".  
I'll admit, why the Supreme King arc isn't a favorite of mine, it falls into one of those "They had good ideas" things I mentioned before. But the execution was bad. "Let's sack all the old characters and make Jaden go Femto on everyone! Then let's say the entity was the same thing as Jaden, except it couldn't be, because Axel took something with him!"  
As for the one-shot, that's not exactly my kinda thing, but that sounds pretty cool. I'd suggest you write it, if you wanted. I'd even be willing to help, if you needed it.

LetItFlow: Thanks! Hope you'll enjoy the conclusion!  
Alright! Thanks for the input, even if I didn't get around to fixing the first two fics (and the earlier chapters to this one).  
Yeah, I was afraid of that. It's a shame too. So much fun could be had with those things.

Jay: Thanks! Sorry for the long period between updates.

Well, here's the final chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it!

* * *

Magma Neos flew above the stage, high over Jesse and me, looking down at Sapphire Pegasus, holding a giant meteor in one hand. Magma Neos' 6600 Attack Points would be more than enough to beat Sapphire Pegasus' 1800 Attack Points, and the excess points, 4800 to be exact, would be taken from Jesse's Life Points. Even if I hadn't depleted most of Jesse's Life Points, that would have been enough for a One Turn Kill.

As I was preparing to call the finish blow, I heard that dark voice again.

"Yes!" The voice whispered intensely. "Finish him, Jaden!"

The look on my face went from one of excitement to one of concern again, as I looked for the origin of the voice.

"Jaden!" Jesse called out to me.

Shaking away the concern, I turned to Jesse.

"Don't keep me waiting!" Jesse smiled. "Are we gonna do this, or what?"

"Right!" I nodded, forgetting my worries for the time being.

"Way to play, Jay!" Syrus yelled.

"Show 'im why you're the Sarge!" Hassleberry shouted.

"Don't make me look bad for losing to you!" Chazz sho- well, really more screamed.

"You've proven my research wrong again!" Bastion shouted, happily.

"Jaden, I always knew you were the best!" Thanks, Blair.

"I believe in you, Misuer Jaden." I heard Marcel say.

"Ya got this one, mate!" Jim said, proudly.

"Well, looks like he actually does have some skill." Axel commented.

"You're in good shape!" Fontaine shouted.

"C'mon, you Slacker!" Bonaparte yelled.

"I always knew you had it in you!" Crowler shouted.

"YES!" Sheppard cheered.

"NO!" Foster jeered.

"You're the best, Jaden!" Alexis said.

Aw, how could I not win now?

When you have so many people in your corner, how can you not win your greatest challenges?

"Neos, let's go!" I said. "Meteor Meltdown!"

Neos launched the meteor right at Sapphire Pegasus.

"Sorry about this, Jaden." Jesse said. "You did your best. I just had a better combo ready."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Amber Mammoth!" Jesse shouted.

Amber Mammoth cried out and charged at the meteor, knocking it back into the sky, before being turned into an Amber gemstone. Since Amber Mammoth was in Defense Mode, Jesse didn't lose any Life Points.

"Darn it, and here I thought that would beat you!" I shouted, before laughing. "Well, I'll have another chance next round."

"Don't think so." Jesse said. "Before your turns completely over, I activate Rainbow Gravity!"

Jesse's final face-down turned up.

"When I have all seven Crystal Beasts throughout my field and graveyard, I get to bring out RAINBOW DRAGON!" Jesse shouted.

Ruby Carbuncle, the Amber Gemstone, Topaz Tiger and Sapphire Pegasus all shot out lights of different colors. Red, Orange, Yellow and Indigo. Spirits of Emerald Tortoise, Cobalt Eagle and Amethyst Cat appeared, each shooting out their own lights. Green and Blue appeared between Yellow and Indigo, while a Violet light appeared at the end.

"The seven Crystal Beasts have been gathered!" Jesse shouted. "Now, for the first time in history, you can finally rise! RAINBOW DRAGON!"

The rainbow shone brighter, until it turned into the form of a dragon. The dragon had white armor over its serpent-like body. Within the armor, there were seven gemstones. Ruby, Amber, Topaz, Emerald, Cobalt, Sapphire and Amethyst. Topping things off were 4000 Attack Points.

"And with that, your turn is up, but mine is just beginning." Jesse said.

Jesse drew a card and looked to his monsters. Even Amber Mammoth's spirit appeared.

"Jesse, you know what you need to do." Sapphire Pegasus said.

"But guys..." Jesse started. Hm? What's going on?

"There's no point in summoning Rainbow Dragon if we're just helping the enemy out." Topaz Tiger growled.

Ruby just ran up to Jesse's legs and meowed.

"Right." Jesse sighed. "I activate Rainbow Dragon's effect! Rainbow Overdrive!"

"Get to the dragon!" Amber Mammoth's spirit shouted.

Jesse's three monsters and the Amber gemstone turned to lights that entered the corresponding gem on Rainbow Dragon.

"I can send my Beasts to the graveyard, and then increase Rainbow Dragon's Attack Points by 1000 for each!" Jesse explained.

Rainbow Dragon's Attack Points reached 8000, while Magma Neos dropped from 6600 to 4600.

"Well, Jaden, it's been a fun duel, but it ends here." Jesse said.

"So, that's Rainbow Dragon?" I asked, in awe.

"Yup!" Jesse said.

The two of us beamed at our monsters. Jesse's smile was completely devoid of malice, like it always was. I had been wrong about him this whole time.

"Rainbow Dragon, give Magma Neos a taste of your Rainbow Refraction!" Jesse shouted.

Rainbow Dragon shot a blast of red, orange, yellow and indigo at Magma Neos.

Jesse had seemed assured to lose. Yet, even facing a monster that could use his own strategy against him, gaining strength from the very method in which he could summon his Ace Monster, he still stopped me, and more than that, he managed to make his Dragon stronger, while weakening Magma Neos.

When you have so many people in your corner, how can you not win your greatest challenges? When it isn't one of your greatest challenges, but a fun duel between friends!

The blast hit Magma Neos, destroying him instantly. My Life Points dropped to 0. I fell backwards, partly from the energy I used during the duel, partly from frustration, but mostly from the sheer fun of the whole duel.

Jesse just smiled gently and walked over, holding out his hand to help me up.

"Y'know, if I didn't have Amber Mammoth to block your attack, you would have definitely won." Jesse said, as I took his hand. "You're the first duelist to face down Rainbow Dragon, and you could have beaten it if things went differently. I'm sure if I had summoned Rainbow Dragon before your Neos took the field, the results would have ended with me being the loser."

"No, that's wrong." I said, as Jesse lifted me to my feet. "You avoided my attack, I couldn't avoid yours. Be it dueling, or getting out of trouble, the undeniable fact is, Jesse..."

I chuckled to myself.

"You're better than me."

Jesse, you are the strongest duelist I ever faced at Duel Academy.

"I don't know if that's true." Jesse said, looking away and scratching his cheek. "But if it is, it won't be for long. I'm sure you'll get better. Then you'll beat me and I'll chase after you to get better."

"And then you'll beat me and I'll chase after you again." I said.

Jesse and I shook hands and laughed.

Before we knew it, North Academy students had descended from the stands and were congratulating Jesse. I slipped away, not wanting to get crushed between two of the students. I mean, have you seen North Academy students?! They're bulky! As I stepped down from the stage, Syrus and Hassleberry were right there.

"Well, looks like I didn't live up to Duel Academy's elite." I said, chuckling.

"What are you talking about, Sarge?" Hassleberry asked.

"Yeah, Jaden!" Syrus nodded. "You took on the Crystal Beasts! Heck, you took on the Rainbow Dragon! I'd never be able to do that!"

"Even Chazz was stunned by your performance." Bastion said, as he walked up.

"Chazz, huh?" I said with a chuckle. That guy never wants to congratulate me in person.

"I'm sure you'll be getting praise from many other students, so allow me to do something different." Bastion said. "It isn't a case where I'm not amazed, but more than anything, I must thank you."

"Thank me?" I asked.

"Yes." Bastion nodded. "Because of your duel, I had the chance to see the Rainbow Dragon in action. Now I can devise a flawless counter strategy for it."

I couldn't help but laugh. That was Bastion for ya. Always thinking about things like that.

"Jaden!" I heard a voice yell out.

I turned around to see Alexis running over.

"Hey, Lex." I said. "What's up?"

"And here I thought you'd win." Alexis said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to help you out." Alexis said, a sly little smile on her face. "How about a study date? Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure." I said, smiling widely.

Yeah. Jesse could win the duel. I'd won a more important battle.

"Wait a second, I thought you two split up!" Hassleberry shouted.

"Oh, we got back together." I said.

"When?!" Syrus bellowed.

"Right before the duel." Alexis explained.

"I need to thank Blair for that later." I said.

I had actually expected Blair to come running at that point, but scanning the crowd, I could see her supporting Marcel as he talked to Bonaparte.

Looks like everybody was winning today.

Well, everybody except...

* * *

A large crowd was standing before a stage by the docks, as the North Academy students were preparing to leave. Crowler stepped up to the podium and picked up his microphone.

"Attention! Attention!" Crowler's voice boomed. "We will now hold the reward ceremony for the School Duel! Will the winning Chancellor please step up to receive the prized kiss from Miss Duel Academy?!"

As Dorothy was lifted on to the stage through a trap door, Foster ran up to the stage as quickly as possible. Dorothy leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

Jesse and I sighed. Sure, we both wanted to win against each other, but there was something disappointing about knowing the grand prize was a kiss for our Chancellors. Besides that, I felt bad for Sheppard. I mean, sure, the prize was stupid, but his hopes were riding on me.

As I looked across the crowd, expecting to see Sheppard crying his eyes out, like Foster had done two years prior, I actually found him beaming with joy.

"Uh, Sheppard?" I asked, as I made my way over.

"Oh, Jaden." Sheppard said, turning to me. "You did very well today."

"Yeah, but if I'd just attacked Amber Mammoth with Grand Mole, I could have won that duel."

"Nonsense." Sheppard said. "You did your best."

"But, aren't you upset you aren't the one up on the stage?" I asked.

"Oh, Jaden..." Sheppard said, shaking his head in a way that told me I was about to get a spoonful of sage wisdom. "Haven't you realized it by now?"

"Realized what?" I asked.

"I mostly do this for Foster's sake." Sheppard said. "Dorothy isn't a trophy to be won. She's a human being, capable of making choices and she chose Duel Academy."

I stared at Sheppard for a second, before exactly what he was saying sunk in. I burst out laughing.

"I really am an idiot, huh?" I asked.

"Well, while it is the dream of every respectable adult to see children grow without having to face the same trials as they did, as long as the lesson is learnt, that is what's most important." Sheppard said.

I smiled as Jesse walked up.

"So, Jaden, I know we're not gonna be going to these schools next year, but what do you say we make this our own tradition?" Jesse asked. "No matter how many times we duel throughout the year, one day, around this time, each year, we make sure to duel each other."

"Yeah, that sounds good." I said, smiling. "What's the prize?"

"Well, certainly not a kiss from Miss Duel Academy." Jesse said with a chuckle.

"How about as many golden eggwiches as you can eat?" Dorothy asked, as she and Foster walked over.

"Are you kidding?" Foster asked. "With Jesse's appetite, he'll eat a whole years worth in a week."

"Jaden could eat two years worth in half a week!" Sheppard shouted.

"Jesse could eat that much, but he's more polite than to make a pig of himself!" Foster shot back.

"Now, now, boys." Dorothy said, getting between the two. "No living through your students."

"Yes, ma'am." Sheppard and Foster said, hanging their heads.

"Oh! Jesse, I know your time here isn't over yet, but if you'd like, you can return early with the rest of us." Foster offered.

"No thanks." Jesse said, putting up his hand. "I'm enjoying my time here."

"Well, if you insist." Foster said.

"Oh, by the way, kids." Sheppard said. "I heard someone wants to see you in your room."

Jesse and I stared at each other, dumbfounded.

* * *

We raced to our cabin (Jesse winning again), and quickly opened the door.

Inside, Maximillion Pegasus was waiting for us.

"Ah, Jesse-boy!" Pegasus said. "And Jaden-boy!"

"Mr. Pegasus?" I asked.

"What are you doing here, sir?" Jesse asked.

"Why, I had to witness the first summoning of the Rainbow Dragon with my own eye." Pegasus said.

"No, I mean, why are you here?" Jesse asked, holding out his arms to indicate the room.

"Oh!" Pegasus said, visible eye widened. "I wanted to personally congratulate both of you. Jesse-boy, when I first gave you those Crystal Beasts, I knew you were something special. The fifth best teenage duelist I've ever seen."

"Wait, fifth best teenage?" I asked. "I thought he was fifth overall."

"Overall?" Pegasus scoffed. "Jesse-boy is quite amazing, but he still has years to go if he wishes to challenge the likes of Mai Valentine or Mako Tsunami, let alone my personal top five."

"But Aster said..." I started.

"Aster?" Pegasus asked. "Oh, yes, Aster Phoenix. Don't tell him, but I left out the TEENAGE bit when I told him that list."

I stared blankly at Pegasus. All this time, I'd been told Jesse was this incredible duelist, on Pegasus' top five list, only to learn it was because Pegasus smudged the truth to Aster?!

"Now that list has changed however." Pegasus said. "Jesse has moved to fourth best. And fifth..."

Pegasus' visible eye landed on me.

"I have never seen a show quite like that before, Jaden-boy." Pegasus said. "When I saw you defeat that copy of the Winged Dragon of Ra, I made sure to remember you, as I had high expectations. But for you to come this far at only 17... You may well be the next Yugi Muto. Well, if Jesse-boy here doesn't beat you to it."

Pegasus grabbed a trench coat and hat from my bed, and a fake mustache and sunglasses from Jesse's bed and began putting them on.

"Now, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I must get back home quick." Pegasus said.

"Why?" I asked. "Is the crowd that bad?"

"Well, that is the reason for my disguise, but I've been keeping a low enough profile." Pegasus said. "Tonight, they're running a marathon of Funny Bunny, and I'd like to get back in time for it."

Pegasus left shortly after that, laughing about how glad he was there were channels that played old cartoons, leaving Jesse and I dumbfounded.

* * *

After we finally got ourselves together, Jesse and I decided to go over strategies, now that we didn't have to keep our best cards secret from each other.

"So, if you played this card, I would have lost." Jesse said.

"I didn't have any cards left in my hand." I said.

"Well, if you played this with this..." Jesse said, placing two cards on top of each other. "...I wouldn't have been able to counter."

Honestly, we talked so much and for so long, I can't even remember which cards he was talking about.

"By the way, Jaden." Jesse said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"What took you so long to get to the duel?" Jesse asked. "I didn't think eating would take you that long."

"Oh, Blair trapped Alexis and me in Lex's room and forced us to talk things out." I said. "Long story short, we got back together."

"Oh." Jesse said, a faint frown appearing on his face.

"Sorry to disappoint you." I said, chuckling. "I know, since we're basically the same guy, you were probably into her too."

Jesse stared at me in shock for a second.

"You figured I was into Alexis?" Jesse asked, tilting his head to the side.

What was with the way he said that? Didn't he mean "You figured out I was into Alexis"? Then it hit me. There was another explanation for all this.

 _'My competition with Jesse...'_ I thought to myself. _'Was it for Lex's heart... or mine?'_

I was about to ask Jesse too, when suddenly, Hassleberry opened the door.

"Guys! Come quick!" Hassleberry shouted.

"What's wrong?" We both asked in unison, standing up.

"It's Blair!" Hassleberry shouted.

Jesse and I looked at each other and immediately nodded to each other, determined to help.

We dropped our cards and ran right to Blair's room.

"Blair, we're coming!" I shouted.

Jesse jiggled the doorknob.

"It's open." Jesse said. "Should I..."

"Go for it." I said.

Jesse opened the door and we both ran in.

"Blair!" Jesse shouted.

"What happened?!" I asked.

A loud sound filled the air. No, it wasn't an explosion, or anything dangerous. It was a large group of people applauding.

Blair was alright. She was there clapping. Next to her was Marcel. Syrus, Alexis, Atticus, Jim and Bastion were there clapping too. Chazz, in the meantime, was sitting in a chair, sipping from a can of soda. Hassleberry walked up, applauding as well.

"What's..." I started.

"...going on?" Jesse finished.

"It's a celebration!" Blair said. "After all, it's not every group of friends who can say they uncovered a legendary card..."

Jim nodded.

"...recovered the card when it was stolen..."

Chazz wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"...summoned that card, and..."

Jesse smiled. I was getting ready to smile and puff out my chest in pride, when Blair mentioned my amazing feat. However...

"...made peace with their father." Blair finished, placing her hands on Marcel's shoulders.

Gravity got the best of me in my shock and I fell over. After lifting myself up and dusting off, I walked over to Marcel and held out my hand.

"Hey, good job, kiddo." I said.

Marcel said nothing, but he bashfully took my hand and shook it.

"Hey, hey, you're forgetting." Atticus said. "My baby sister and my soon-to-be brother-in-law got back together."

"Oh, right..." Blair said, pouting and glaring slightly at Atticus. "That too."

Blair quickly dropped her expression of sorrow and smiled.

"Wait, she's taken?" Jim asked, before sighing in defeat. "Missed my chance."

I stared in disbelief at Jim for a good minute. All this time... All this time I thought Jesse was gonna be the one to end up with Alexis if not me... and yet Jim, the guy who I found awesome for exploring the world, was the one I had to worry about?!

"Well, good for you, mate!" Jim said, smiling happily. And he was a better sport than me too! Darn it!

Oh, well. I was actually thankful for the experience. Yeah, when the year started, I thought things looked bad. But everything had actually been for the best. I felt like I really grew up a little during this whole time. Yep! If I had the chance to do it again, I'd do it all exactly the same!

We all celebrated for a while after that. It was pretty fun. We'd even started reminiscing about the night Adrian stole Jesse's deck, like it was years ago.

"Yeah, Adrian was a tough nut to crack, but I got him to fess up." Chazz bragged.

"Chazz, you make it sound like it took more than five points to prove he obviously did it." Jesse said.

"Hey! I won your cards back!" Chazz said. "Shut up!"

"Right, right." Jesse chuckled, then reached into his pocket. "By the way, here."

Jesse handed a slip of paper to Chazz.

"Your number?" Chazz asked. "Look, Jesse, I'm glad you beat the Slacker, but I'm not into you."

"Yeah, he's too in love with his own ego." Alexis joked.

"I thought you'd recognize your own sister's number." Jesse said. "I figured I'd give it to you, so you wouldn't think I broke her heart or anyth-"

"Oh, not again!" Chazz shouted. "Why are people always claiming to be related to me?!"

"I get the same thing." I said.

Chazz buried his face into a couch cushion and screamed, "I'm on the same level as the Slacker!" Okay, it was muffled, but I'm pretty sure that's what he said.

"Oh, speaking of hook ups..." Blair perked up. "I heard Adrian and Echo are getting married."

"Good for them!" Jesse said.

"I just hope he's taking her last name." Syrus said.

"Why's that?" Hassleberry asked.

"Echo Gecko?" Syrus put out there. "That sounds more like a Reptile Monster than someone's name."

Everyone got a good laugh out of that.

"That'd be amazing!" Chazz howled. "Hey, Adrian, how ya doing? Oh, and is this your wife? How IS Echo Gecko doing?"

"Chazz, I wouldn't mock them if I were you." Alexis said. "Jasmine's mentioned you a time or two, and she's VERY persuasive."

"Chazz and Jazz." I said, nodding. "I like the sound of that."

"SHUT UP, YOU TWO!" Chazz shouted.

"Speaking of marriage and these two..." Atticus said, walking over and wrapping his arms around me and Lex. "When are the two of you finally gonna tie the knot?"

I went to open my mouth, only for Alexis to cover it.

"It means marriage, Jaden." Alexis said.

"Ah." I said, nodding.

"He's right!" Syrus said. "You two are fiances."

"I didn't know that." Jesse said. "Jaden, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"We were broken up, for one." I said. "And for two, it wasn't an official engagement."

"Yeah, but don't you think you two SHOULD make it official?" Atticus asked.

"We will when and if we're ready." Alexis said.

"Yeah." I nodded. "But if we do, I know one thing for sure."

Everyone turned to look at me, expecting the most profound thing ever to come out of my lips.

"I'm gonna get my wedding on!" I said, enthusiastically.

Everybody, including Alexis, dropped to the floor in shock. Once they all got back to their feet, they all laughed.

That night... Yeah. It was the best night during my whole time at Duel Academy. Sure, the times I beat a villain in Duel Monsters, like Kagemaru, or Sartorius, or even Zane, were really memorable, but it's the down time I remember most. It's not good to get lost in the past, but no matter what happened, I would always look back on nights like that one, or the time we all searched for Jesse's deck, and it would ease me, no matter how terrible things got.

And that was important, because soon, things would get very, very terrible.

Before the year was over, there would come a time where all I could see was despair.

The time Alexis disappeared. The time I lost a dear friend. The time I encountered the fury of a dragon.

It would all begin later that year, on Duel Monsters Spirit Day.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, lookit! I pulled a Day of Sagittarius!

As with the last part, my friend WarMixedSoul beta-read the ending of the duel, just as he did everything leading up to it.

So, as you can tell by that ending, and the fact certain plot points have been thrown out but not tied up, I'm finally going back and fixing the greatest mistake I've ever made as a writer. ...Losing my love for writing was my greatest mistake. ...Okay, this is a close second.

Yes! I'm remaking Fury! Back in the day, it was a last minute thing I whipped up to include the untouched elements of Season 3, as well as follow up on Jaden's declaration that he would "Get [his] wedding on!" at the end of the original Competition. What I ended up with was a steaming pile that made the melodrama from the first two fics seem good in comparison. There's many reasons for that, such as me planning to do a lot of research only to... well, not do any, rushing the fic because I had a scare with my desktop (miss ya, buddy!), and the fact I didn't have any real build up to it.

This time around? I've done research into things. I'm at a place where, if something does happen to my computer, I'm prepared. And, most importantly, all of the foreshadowing! Things you probably didn't even guess were foreshadowing will turn out to be foreshadowing! Yeah, this fic mostly acted as a lead-in for the next one, much like Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody was made to lead to Disappearance. And my promise at the beginning of the fic comes true! Number 4 INDEED!

Well, I've had SO much fun with this fanfic, more than I can put into words. I know I've said the same about the first two remakes, but this one especially. While those two were made when I had some love for writing, this was the first thing I wrote in so long that I just completely loved! Sure, there were a few times I was stuck, but it was the greatest experience I had writing in so long.

So, in advance, thanks for the reviews and favorites. Thank you for reading this fic, even if it got weird at times, and putting up with my rants against Season 3. I hope you'll return for the Fury remake! I'm gonna make it better this time, guys! I promise!


End file.
